SENSEI! I LOVE YOU
by BlueSky04
Summary: Sasuke guru baru yang menjadi incaran seluruh kaum hawa penghuni Konoha High School. Termasuk Naruto gadis yang di cap sebagai siswi yang paling sering terlambat dan bodoh. Bisakah Naruto mendapatkan Sasuke? /"Sensei.. aku menyukaimu"/"Kau muridku, Dobe."/ SasuFemNaru. Romance. Gaje. Banyak Typo /CHAP.11-END! UPDATE/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Sasuke Titik. Mashashi Kishimoto? Siapa? Gak kenal *Plakk* (-** **ㅅ** **-")**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Gender switch, Gaje, Banyak typo** **ㅠㅠ**

"Sasunaru" **talk**

'Sasunaru' **mind**

 **Ini ep-ep gaje, idenya udah lama banget, tapi baru di ketik maklum blue pendatang baru, beru netes jadi author** **ㅠㅠ**

 **Sampe sekarang pun masih belajar. Jadi mohon bantuannya** _ **senpai.**_

 **WARNING ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 _ **SENSEI! I LOVE YOU**_

 **By: BlueSky04**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Secercah cahaya menerobos masuk kedalam sebuah kamar melalui celah-celah jendela yang tak tertutup rapat.

Sesosok mahluk kuning(?) terlihat masih begitu nyaman bersemayam di balik selimut tebalnya.

 **Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggg**

"Nghh..BERISIK!" teriak mahluk kuning tersebut dari dalam selimut. Namun suara bising itu tetap tak kunjung hilang.

Hingga sebuah tangan mencoba menggapai meja kecil tempat tidurnya. Meraba-raba mencari sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurnya, hingga tangan itu berhasil menggapai sebuah jam weker dan.

 **Pranggkkk**

Jam dengan bentuk rubah orange lucu yang tak berdosa itu kini tergeletak di sudut ruangan dengan konsisi yang mengenaskan setelah mendapat ciuman mesra dari dinding kamar.

Suasana di kamar itu akhirnya kembali tenang hingga beberapa 15 menit kemudian.

"HUAAAAAA HARI INI HARI SENIN!" Jeritnya. bak fansgirl yang menjerit-gila meneriaki idolanya.

Mahluk kuning yang ternyata rambut seorang gadis remaja 16 tahun itu terlihat acak-acakan. Iris mata gadis itu yang berwarna biru cerah bak langit musim panas menyapu pandang hingga menangkap jam yang baru saja ia beli kemarin sudah tak bernyawa di sudut kamar.

"Ugh~ tidak lagi" gadis itu meratapi nasib jam barunya. Itu sudah yang ke 36-kalinya jam yang bertugas membangunkanya setiap pagi malah berakhir dengan mengenaskan.

Gadis pirang itu menyibakkan selimutnya dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi dan kemudian bersiap dengan semua peralatanya untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

'Ku harap masih sempat' do'a si-gadis pirang dalam hati dan terus merapalkannya berharap terkabul sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya cepat.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambutnya yang sudah memutih dan cukup panjang.

Pria itu menghela nafas melihat si-gadis melaju dengan kencang dan terlihat semangat yang menggebu-gebu di wajah manis berwarna karamel dengan tiga garis halus di kedu pipinya yang merupakan tanda lahirnya.

"Naruto~~...lagi-lagi bocah itu." Jiraiya mendesah malas.

"KAKEK-MESUM JANGAN TUTUP GERBANGNYA!" Teriak naruto yang kini sudah berada 7 meter dari pintu gerbang.

Jiraiya meringis mendengar panggilan dari siswi yang selalu datang terlambat itu.

Dengan seringai licik, jiraiya segera menutup pintu gerbang sekolah.

 **CKITTTTTTTTTTTT**

Naruto menghentikan sepedanya mendadak untuk menghindari tabrakkan antara pintu gerbang dan sepedanya tercinta.

"Kakek! Apa yang kakek lakukan?! Cepat buka pintunya nanti aku terlambat." Eluh naruto kesal.

"Kau memang terlambat naruto." Kata jiraiya datar.

Naruto mendengus sebal. "Tapi akukan hanya terlambat enam menit KAKEK-MESUM. Hanya enam menit!"

"Tetap saja kau terlambat."

"Argghh.. aku mohon ijinkan aku masuk~." Naruto mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes no jutsu terbaik miliknya. berharap pria kepala lima yang ada di depanya ini akan iba padanya.

Jiraiya melirik naruto dengan ekor matanya. Sementara kedua tanganya masih tetap bersedekap di depan dada.

Naruto masih mempertahankan jurusnya. Kedua matanya yang bulat dan besar terlihat berkaca-kaca seakan begitu rapuh dan akan hancur walau hanya sentuhan kecil.

" _Please..._ "

Jiraiya kembali menghela nafas kali ini terdengar lebih berat. "Baiklah baiklah.." Jiraiya akhirnya menyerah, 'jurus naruto memang mematikan, dan aku selalu terjebak' lirih batin jiraiya.

" _Yatta!_ "

" _Arigatou"_ mendapat anggukan kecil dari jiraiya, naruto berlalu senang. Dia segera memakirkan sepedanya lalu bergegas menuju kelasnya.

Lorong-lorong koridor sekolah terlihat sudah sepi. Ini sudah pukul 08.15 itu artinya semua siswa dan siswi sudah masuk kedalam kelas 15 menit yang lalu.

'aku harap nenek sihir itu belum masuk. Bisa mati aku. Kami-sama ku mohon kabulkan do'a ku kali ini saja'

Naruto terus merapalkan do'a-do'a nya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa hingga tanpa sadar dia menabrak seseorang.

"Ughh..." ringis naruto saat bahunya bersenggolan dengan dengan seseorang cukup keras.

Natuto merutuki dirinya 'Hari senin memang hari yang sial'.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanya seseorang.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata! Di mana matamu sampai aku yang sebesar ini kau tabrak TEME!" Sembur naruto.

"Hn."

Natuto mengerutkan keningnya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap seseorang yang ternyata seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 22 tahun bermata onyx, berambut biru donker dengan gaya mencuat kebelakang nyaris melawan gaya gravitasi, berkulit alabaster bertubuh tinggi dengan badan cukup bersisi mengenakan kemeja biru malam dan celana hitam.

"Kecelakaan ini tidak sepenuhnya karena kesalahanku Dobe." Suara baritone itu terdengar datar, sedatar wajah pemuda itu.

Wajah naruto tiba-tiba merenggut masam. "Itu salahmu Teme! Apa kau tidak lihat sekarang aku sedang buru-buru."

"Aku juga sedang buru-buru Dobe"

"Berhenti memanggilku Dobe. TEME" kata naruto kesal.

"Hn. Kau yang mulai duluan Dobe" Balasnya dengan wajah stoic.

"Arrghh! Lupakan meladenimu hanya akan membuang-buang waktuku. Aku terlambat." Erang naruto frustasi. Cepat-cepat ia meninggalkan si-pemuda emo itu berdiri di sana.

"Semoga kau beruntung Dobe. Kau sudah telat 25 menit."

"AARGHHH!" Jerit naruto kesal. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju kelasnya, syukur-syukur kelasnya tidak di letakkan di lantai dua atau tiga. Jadi naruto tidak akan pergi cape-cape karena jauh juga harus menaiki tangga.

 **Tok..Tok..Tok..**

3 Ketukan itu mendapat perhatian se-isi kelas. Kemudian di susul dengan pintu masuk terbuka dan munculnya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang di kuncir dua.

"Naruto kau terlambat!."

 **Glup...**

'Ugh~ benar-benar sial' rutuk batin naruto.

Seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kemeja yang senada dengan rambutnya serta rok hitam yang hanya sebatas lutut memperlihatkan kakinya yang putih dan mulut.

Kedua irisnya berwarna merah di bingkai oleh sebuah kacamata yang bertengger di wajah guru Matemakita tersebut.

" _Gomen._ Aku tadi kesiangan sensei." Jelas naruto seadanya.

"Kau selalu saja datang terlambat. Apa kau tidak muak tiap hari berurusan dengan kakek tua di depan itu?! Belum lagi hukuman-hukuman yang sama sekali tidak membuatmu jera!?."

"Akukan sudah minta maaf sensei. Aku juga lelah setiap hari harus merayu Kakek-mesum itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jam weker yang seharusnya membangunkanku malah harus lagi-lagi bernasib naas." Naruto menghela nafas di akhir ceritanya tentang nasibnya pagi ini.

"Gah! Percuma bicara denganmu Nona Namikaze-san. Sekarang cepat pergi kebangku mu dan kita lanjutkan pelajaran." Titah Karin.

Naruto menurut lalu mendengus sebal. "Dasar nenek sihir."

"Aku mendengarmu naruto!." Kata karin cepat.

"Sial." umpat naruto pelan.

Dia segera duduk di bangkunya, melipat kedua tanganya di atas meja lalu melirik teman-teman sekelasnya. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang lebih memilih untuk tidur dari pada mendengarkan celotehan karin di depan. Contohnya saja pemuda yang memiliki kuncir seperti nanas itu.

Nara Shikamaru, siswa itu terlihat lebih memilih tidur dan menganggap penjelasan karin di depan sebagai nyanyian pengantar tidur yang cukup bagus.

Naruto menguap lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Mungkin melanjutkan tidur tadi pagi yang terganggu gara-gara jamnya bisa ia lanjutkan lagi.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto. Putri dari pasangan dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze(Uzumaki) Kushina seorang siswi kelas 1-2 Konoha High School (KHS). Di kenal sebagai seorang gadis periang (baca:Cerewet), keras kepala, pemarah juga agak tomboy karena itu teman-temanya memberi gelar 'kyuubi' pada naruto. Menurut mereka naruto memang mirip dengan rubah berekor sembilan itu. Selain itu naruto juga tercatat sebagai murid yang paling sering datang terlambat, karena itu teman-temanya hanya akan diam jika si kyuubi mereka mendapat ocehan karin atau guru lainya dan di hukum karena terlambat mereka sudah menganggab hal itu lumrah untuk naruto.

"Ku dengar hari ini guru pengganti Hatake sensei akan datang dan akan mengajar setelah jam makan siang." Hinata membuka pembicaraan. Seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan mata yang seolah tak berpupil pada teman pirangnya yang duduk di sampingnya saat mereka berada di atap gedung sekolah.

"Benarkah? Jadi Sensei-Mesum itu benar-benar pindah ya..?." Tanya naruto.

"Naru~ kenapa kau selalu memanggil Hatake sensei dengan sebutan sensei-mesum? Namanya Hatake Kakashi naru~ Ha-ta-ke Ka-ka-shi." Koreksi hinata.

"Kenapa memangnya? Tapi memang benarkan jika kakashi itu mesum." Bela naruto.

"Dia selalu membaca buku aneh yang aku yakini itu buku yang sama dengan buku yang Kakek-Mesum itu koleksi. Icha Icha apalah itu aku tidak peduli yang jelas dia mesum. Setidaknya aku bisa tenang ada mahluk mesum yang berkurang di sekolah ini." Tambah naruto.

Hinata mendesah lelah, temanya ini selalu saja memberi julukan nyaris pada setiap orang. Seperti julukan Jidat lebar untuk seorang siswi yang bernama Sakura, si-alis tebal untuk siswa yang bernama Lee, Rambut nanas/prince sleeping untuk Shikamaru, Nenek sihir untuk karin-guru-matematika mereka dan masih banyak lagi. Dan jangan lupakan di juga mendapat julukan dari teman-temanya.

"Ku dengar orang yang akan menggantikan Hatake sensei itu masih sangat muda, dia seorang lulusan Universitas terbaik di Amerika tahun lalu, dia juga anak dari seorang pengusaha konglometat. Aku bisa membayangkan jika sensei baru kita ini akan sangat sempurnya.." entah karena apa tiba-tiba kedua pipi hinata memunculkan gurat-gurat merah yang timbul karena efek setelah membayangkan jika sensei pengganti Hatake kakashi itu mungkin akan terlihat seperti seorang malaikat, mendengar desas-desus yang beredar sekarang membuat para siswi semakin tak sabar ingin melihat langsung bagaimana wajah asli sang-Sensei.

Naruto memicingkan matanya menatap hinata aneh, tapi detik selanjutnya dia sudah merangkul bahu temanya itu akrab.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas." Ajak naruto.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka tiba, suara bel langsung berbunyi menandakan istirahat makan siang sudah selesai dan para siswa-siswi harus kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Seperti sekarang di kelas 1-2 suasana sedang cukup bising karena para murid saling memisah dan membentuk beberapa koloni yang terdiri dari beberapa orang. Ada kelompok para siswi yang terlihat sibuk menggosip, sekedar bercanda, meyombongkan perhiasan atau hal lain yang patut di sombongkan dan kelompok yang memilih diam tak menghiraukan semua kebisingan itu dengan menyibukkan diri dengan dunia sendiri. Hal yang tak jauh berbeda juga terjadi pada para siswa. Naruto hanya memilih utuk menjadi salah satu kelompok yang diam, dia sedang malas atau membuat ke usilan dengan teman-temanya. Pikiranya menerawang jauh ke atas langit yang membiru cerah.

Kegaduhan itu terus berlanjut hingga seseorang mengetuk pintu dan melangkah masuk. Sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari pemuda raven itu, dia berdehem sekali tapi murid-murid itu masih terlalu sibuk dengan dunia kereka hingga saat dia akan berdehem suara jeritan mendahuluinya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~!" Jerit beberapa orang siswi lalu di ikuti jeritan-jeritan lainya.

Kegaduhan di kelas itu semakin parah, pemuda raven itu menghela nafas lalu menepuk tanganya cukup keras dan itu berhasil mencuri nyaris seluruh penghuni kelas. Ya~ ada mahluk kuning yang masih terlalu sibuk dengan dunia khayalannya.

Setelah cukup tenang pemuda itu menarik senyum kecil, namun hal itu malah membuat para siswi menjerit dalam diam dan mereka mulai berbisik-bisik satu sama lain.

"Astaga dia sangat tampan"

"Ugh~ apa dia sensei baru kita? Aku tidak rela dia hanya jadi senseiku aku mau dia jadi kekasihku."

"Apa dia sudah punya pacar? Aku harap belum."

"Pangeran! Aku yakin dia seorang pangeran dia tampan."

"Kira-kira apa dia mau memberi nomer telponya?"

"Dia tampan dan terlihat sexy~~".

"Menurutmu berapa ukuran celana dalamnya?." Oh astaga bahkan ada siswi yang menanyakan hal aneh tentang dalaman si-raven.

Tidak ingin medengar kalimat-kalimat aneh lainya pemuda yang sedang menjadi topik hangat itu akhirnya bicara.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Kata sasuke sambil menuliskan namanya di papa tulis.

"Kurasa kalian sudah tau tentang hal ini. Aku adalah guru bahasa inggis dan sejarah kalian yang baru-menggatikan Hatake kakashi, apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan padaku sebelum kita memulai pelajaran kita hari ini?." Tanya sasuke menatap ke seluruh murid-muridnya.

"Sensei berapa umurmu?." Tanya seorang siswi.

"Umurku 22 tahun."

"Sensei apa makanan favoritmu?."

"Sensei apa kau sudah punya pacar?."

"Sensei kau suka nonton?."

"Sensei." "Sensei.." "Sensei.."

Kegaduhan kembali terjadi para sisiwi menghujami berbagai pertanyaan pada sensei tampan yang kini jadi rebutan para gadis yang ada di kelas ini mungkin tidak juga mungkin yang lebih tepatnya seisi sekolah sensei dengan gaya emo itu akan jadi rebutan para kaum hawa.

Para siswa yang ada di sana terliat tidak senang dengan guru baru itu.

"Hei shika menurutmu bagaimana dengan Uchiha itu?." Tanya kiba pada shikamaru yang masih bermalas-malasan di atas mejanya.

"Menurutmu? Mendengar teriakan itu membuat telingaku berdengung sakit." Eluh shikamaru.

"Dari semua siswi apa cuma si-Kyuubi pirang itu yang bertingah waras? Tumben sekali." tanya kiba lagi sambil menunjuk naruto dengan dagunya.

" Entahlah. Dia belum bereaksi kiba, menurutku sekarang dia masih melamun sampai-sampai tidak menyadari mahluk emo itu, aku yakin jika dia sudah sadar naruto akan mengalahkan fangirl baru Uchiha sensei itu."

Kiba mengerutkan keningnya mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang sedang gadis pirang itu pikirkan.

kegaduhan yang terdengar beberapa menit yang lalu kini sudah tenang karena sesi pembelajaran sudah di mulai.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya saat kedua onyxnya menangkap sesuatu yang berwarna pirang di pojok paling belakang dekat jendela.

Sejak pertama masuk hingga sekarang gadis itu terlihat terus menatap keluar jendela. Kaki sasuke melanglangkah mendekati mahluk pirang itu hingga kedua kakinya berhenti tepat di samping meja naruto.

Kedua tangan sasuke di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Namikaze-san." Suara baritone itu membuyarkan lamunannya, pandanganya segera mencari sosok yang memanggilnya. Hingga matanya menangkap sesosok pria tampan berdiri di sisi kiri mejanya.

Onyx bertemu shappire keduanya begitu kontras seperti malam dan siang namun entah kenapa karena hal itulah yang se akan menjadi maghnet bagi keduanya.

Mata naruto menyipit hingga beberapa saat kemudian matanya terbelalak lebar.

"TEME!." jerit naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menunjuk tepat di depan wajah sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Hah?!." Tanya naruto ketus tidak menyadari seluruh pasang mata kini tertuju padanya.

"Ini adalah waktu ku untuk mengajar Dobe."

"HEEHHH?."

"Dobe. Kemana saja jiwamu saat aku menerangkan di depan jika aku adalah guru pengganti Hatake Kakashi." Jelas sasuke masih dengan nada dan wajah datarnya.

"HEEEHHHHHHHH?." Naruto terlihat cengo mendengar fakta bahwa sasuke adalah sensei baru itu.

"Lihat dia benar-benar penuh kejutan. _Mendokusai_." Kata shikamaru lalu kembali bermalas-malasan.

Kiba masih tak kalah terkejut dengan sikap naruto yang jauh di luar dugaan mereka semua.

"Hentikan tingkah konyolmu Dobe, kau terlihat seperti benar-benar Dobe saat ini."

"TEME! Berhenti memanggilku Dobe, aku punya nama TEME! Namaku Namikaze Na-ru-to!." Tegas naruto pada setiap namanya.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu tolong anda juga berhenti Namikaze-san saya sensei ada di sini." Balas sasuke.

Naruto menghempaskan pantatnya ke atas kursi lalu membuang muka dengan sedikit mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya yang berwarna pink alami.

'Kawaii~~~~~...' iner para siswa yang ada sana serempak.

.

.

Bel kembali terdengar menandakan pelajaran telah usai. Naruto memasukan buku-bukunya dan barangnya yang lain kedalam tasnya. Setelah semua sudah beres dia segera bangkit dan meranjak pergi, tapi saat akan melewati pintu keluar dia di hadang oleh beberapa orang gadis. Sakura, Ino dan Ten-Ten ketiga gadis itu menatap naruto tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jidat lebar? Minggir aku mau lewat." Ketus naruto.

Sakura menggeram kesal. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun? Katakan?!."

"Maksudmu Sasu-Teme sensei itu? Tidak ada." Jawab naruto enteng.

"Jaga mulutmu itu Namikaze-san! Berani-beraninya kau memanggil Uchiha sensei begitu." Kata ten-ten.

"Uchiha itu memang Teme. Dia saja memanggilku Dobe! Sensei macam apa dia itu." Naruto mendengus sebal.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau memang tidak menyukai Sasuke. Itu bagus, setidaknya saingan kami berkurang satu." Kata seorang gadis yang juga berambut pirang bernama Ino.

"?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kurang mengerti ucapan ino barusan.

"Ah! Kau benar ino, meskipun alien aneh terlihat dekat, sepertinya dia tidak akan jadi saingan kita." Sakura kini terlihat menyeringai ke arah naruto.

"Maksud kalian?." Naruto masih telmi.

"Dengar Naruto. Kau sudah membenci Sasuke jadi kau tidak boleh berubah pikiran. Atau kau akan menghadapiku untuk memperebutkan Uchiha Sensei kita."

"Lagi pula meskipun kau berubah pikiran. Sasuke tidak akan tertarik pada gadis aneh, pembuat onar dan bodoh sepertimu." Lagi-lagi sakura menyeringai sinis pada naruto memperhatikan tubuh naruto dari atas sampai bawah lalu melenggang pergi.

"Ayo pergi Ino, Ten-ten." kedua antek-antek sakura itu pun pergi menyusul pemimpin mereka.

Tangan naruto terkepal kuat lalu dengan segera dia juga meranjak pergi.

.

.

Naruto duduk di salah satu meja kosong di sebuah cafe. Satu tanganya menumpu dagunya di atas meja. Pandangan terarah menuju jalan raya yang terlihat cukup ramai oleh manusia.

Pikiranya kembali menerawang, entah kenapa naruto jadi teringat pembicaraanya dengan sakura, ino dan ten-ten di sekolah tadi.

Uchiha Sasuke, sensei barunya itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi meskipun begitu naruto akui Uchiha senseinya itu memang memiliki wajah yang tampan belum lagi tubuhnya yang tinggi dan cukup beriasi, bahunya yang lebar serta dada bidang yang kokoh terlihat meskipun tertutupi oleh kemejanya, sangat sempurna dan tampan.

Naruto segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memukul-mukul pipinya untuk segera sadar dan mengenyahkan Sang-Uchiha dari pikirannya.

"Tidak~ ini tidak boleh terjadi! Aku tidak boleh menyukainya tidak boleh tidak boleh!." Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Memangnya apa bagusnya dia?! Dia menyebalkan, irit kata, irit wajah, menyebalkan, Teme, patat ayam."

"Suka tebar pesona, tampan...keren...Arrgghh apa yang aku pikirkan?!." Naruto menjerit frustasi.

"Oi~! Naruto." Seseorang menepuk bahu naruto, membuat si empu menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang lelaki berumur 30 tahunan dengan luka garis melintang di wajahnya.

"Kau sedang apa?." Tanya Iruka, nama lelaki itu.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab naruto.

Iruka menaikan satu alisnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja dan selesaikan semua pekerjaanmu."

Naruto mentap iruka sekali lagi lalu megangguk dan kembali bekerja.

Sepulang sekolah bekerja menjadi salah seorang pelayan atau kadang-kadang bekerja di dapus di sebuah cafe adalah keseharianya. Diusianya yang masih sangat muda dia harus bekerja membanting tulang untuk kehidupannya dan kelurganya.

Hanya dialah harapan satu-satunya keluarganya. Ayahnya sudah cukup lama meninggal sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu, ibunya hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa, dan sejak 2 tahun yang lalu ibunya sering sakit sakitan. Tidak ingin ibunya semakin bertambah parah, naruto memutuaskan untuk segera mencari pekerjaan dan manjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Dengan bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan makan, sekolah, biaya untuk ibunya berobat, belum lagi adiknya yang masih kecil Namikaze Kurama.

Naruto menengok ke arah jam dinding yang menggantung tak jaug darinya. Ini sudah jam 8 malam, naruto menanggalkan apron yang melekat di tubuhnya dan kemudian mengambil tasnya.

"Apa kau akan pulang?." Tanya iruka.

"Umng...ada apa?." Naruto bertanya balik. Iruka menyodorkan beberapa kotak makanan pada naruto.

"Bawa ini, sampaikan salamku pada ibumu dan kurama." Iruka tersenyum lembut dan dengan senang hati naruto menerimanya.

" _Arigatou._ " kata naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Paman iruka memang yang paling baik. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu _jaa ne._ "

"Hati-hati di jalan naruto~." Pesan iruka namun naruto sudah keburu pergi.

Iruka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap pintu yang baru saja naruto lewati.

Umino Iruka adalah adik kelas ayahnya naruto dulu, keluarga naruto dan iruka memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik, Iruka juga sangat dekat dengan naruto, dia bahkan menyayangi gadis itu seperti keponakannya sendiri.

Saat tau tentang naruto yang kebingungan mencari cara untuk mencari uang, Iruka segera menawarkan naruto untuk bekerja di cafe miliknya yang saat itu kebetulan memang membutuhkan tenaga kerja. Dengan girang naruto menerima penawaran iruka saat itu. Naruto yang masih kecil meskipun sudah remaja tapi dia tetaplah seorang remaja iruka memberi perlakuan khusus pada naruto dengan memberi kebebasan untuk naruto untuk masuk bekerja kapan saja. Meskpun begitu tetap saja naruto yang memang menurun sifat pekerja keras dan gigih seperti ayahnya tidak akan bermanja-manja dengan uluran tangan iruka. Sebianya dia bekerja selayakna pelayan lainya, naruto tidak ingin menyulitkan banyak orang karena dirinya. Cukup dirinya saja yang menghadapi sulitnya hidup di dunia.

Tanpa terasa kini naruto sudah tiba di sebuah apartemen kecil yang cukup untuk menampung dirinya ibu dan adiknya.

" _Tadaima..._ " Naruto malangkahkan kakinya masuk.

" _Okaerinasai._ " Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun dengan rambut orange kemerahan dan iris merah menyambut kedatangan naruto.

"Kak naru baru pulang?." Kurama menghampiri naruto dengan antusias.

"Kak Naru bawa apa?." Kurama melirik sesuatu yang di bawa naruto dalam kantong plastik.

"Makanan. Paman iruka yang memberikanya. Mana ibu? Apa sudah tidur? Kalian sudah makan?." Tanya naruto.

"Ibu ada hanya sedang beristirahat. Kami belum makan." Jawab kurama.

"Kalau begitu, aku ganti baju dulu lalu kita makan bersama."

Kurama mengangguk cepat dan naruto segera mengganti bajunya dan berasiap menunyantap makan malamnya bersama keluarganya.

.

.

Pagi kembali menyapa. Lagi-lagi naruto bangun kesiangan dan sialnya ban sepedanya mendadak bocor terpaksa naruto harus berlari maraton agar bisa sampai dengan tidak merayu jiraiya lebih dulu.

Baru setelang jalan menuju sekolahnya naruto mendadak berhenti. Nafasnya putus-putus keringan membanjiri wajah manisnya kulit karamelnya terlihat semakin mengkilat di bawah sinar matahari. Jarak antar rumah dan sekolahnya cukup sekitar 4 km dan dia hari mengejar waktu benar-benar melelahkan.

Di saat naruto yang tengah kelelahan, sebuah motor sport mahal berwarna biru donker berhenti tepat di samping naruto.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya mencoba melihat wajah si pengendara yang tertutup kaca helem.

Hingga sosok itupun bergerak untuk melepas helemnya.

Mata naruto melebar saat melihat rambut raven mencuat kebelakang bak pantat ayam menyembul saat helem terlepas.

"K-kau...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana? Menurut reders ff ini menarik gak?

Ini nulianya kepanjangan kah? Atau malah pendek? Alurnya rada pasaran ya sebenernya emang pasaran di tambah kegaje-an blue ff ini jadi absurd.

.

Mind to review?

Makasih buat yang udah baca^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Sasuke Titik. *Di tendang Om mashashi**_ _ **ㅠㅅㅠ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Pairing : SasuFemNaru, dan pair lainya**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Gender switch, Gaje, Banyak TYPO**_ _ **ㅠㅠ**_

"Sasunaru" **talk**

'Sasunaru' **mind**

 **WARNING ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 _ **SENSEI! I LOVE YOU**_

 **By: BlueSky04**

 **-Chapter 2-**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

"K-kau...!."

"Hn. Naiklah."

"Apa?."

Sasuke masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya. "Cepat naik Dobe. Apa kau mau terlambat?." Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menatap sasuke.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menatapku? Cepat naik, atau aku berubah pikiran."

"Kau niat menolongku tidak sih Teme?." Tanya naruto dengan wajah kesal.

"Cerewet. Naik!." Kali ini nada suara sasuke terdengar lebih tinggi dan lebih memerintah.

Naruto mendengus sebal lalu duduk di belakang sasuke. "Pegangan." Titah Sasuke lagi.

"Eh?."

"Pegangan. Do-be." Dengan wajah di tekuk naruto akhirnya mau memeluk pinggang sasuke, meskipun terlihat ogah-ogahan tetap saja naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Setelah memasang kembali helemnya, sasuke pun melesat pergi bersama motornya dan naruto.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya naruto tiba tidak terlambat ke sekolahnya. Naruto bernafas lega, lalu tersenyum lebar pada murid-murid yang menatapnya.

'Lihat?! Sekarang Namikaze Naruto tidak datang terlambat jadi tidak akan ada yang mengomeliku haha.' Bangga batin naruto.

Beberapa siswi terlihat sedang berbisik-bisik sambil melirik ke arah naruto lebih tepatnya ke arah naruto dan sasuke yang sudah selesai memarkirkan motornya.

"Cepat pergilah ke kelasmu." Suara baritone itu lagi-lagi menyadarkan naruto dari dunianya sendiri.

"Eh.. _arigatou_ Te-Uchiha sensei." Kata naruto sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Hn."

Dengan cepat naruto Segera pergi menuju kelasnya. 'Ugh~ aku kenapa? Sadarlah naru sadar! Dia Sasu-Teme-si-pantat-ayam-uchiha-sensei-menyebalkan jangan biarkan dirimu terjerumus kedalam lingkaran setannya!' Seru batin naruto.

Naruto terus melesat pergi menuju kelasnya, mengabaikan beberapa panggilan temanya. Hingga lagi-lagi sesuatu menubruk tubuhnya sampai mundur beberapa langkah, untungnya tidak sampai jatuh.

"Naru~..." Panggilan itu membuat tubuh naruto tersentak, perlahan naruto mendongakkan kepalanya melihat sosok yang menabraknya yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Naruto saja hanya sebatas dagunya.

"SAI!." Kata naruto nyaring dengan suara cemprengnya membuat pemuda raven lurus berkulit putih pucat itu meringis karena telinganya berdengung.

 _ **Brugh..**_

Suara tubrukkan kecil kembali terdengar, kali ini dengan di sengajakan oleh si gadis pirang. Sai melirik naruto yang tengah memeluknya lalu tersenyum kecil, setelah beberapa saat kemudian naruto melepaskan pelukkanya.

"Kapan kau pulang sai? Kau bilang akan pergi ke suna 7 hari. Ku kira lusa kau baru pulang." Tanya naruto.

Sai kembali tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar lalu mengacak-acak gemas puncak kepala naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak senang aku pulang cepat?." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu bersedekap dada, membuat ekspresi kesalnya terlihat imut.

"Bukanya begitu. Aku senang hanya saja aku cukup terkejut." Jawab naruto.

"Jadi kau rindu padaku?." Sai kembali bertanya masih dengan senyumanya.

 _ **Blushh..**_

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajah naruto kembali memerah. "T-tidak. Aku hanya... hanya...-"

"Aku merindukanmu, makanya aku cepat-cepat pulang." Aku sai jujur.

"Eh?."

Wajah naruto kian memerah, terkadang naruto kesal karena temanya ini selalu berkata jujur lebih tepatnya blak-blakan.

Sai terkikik geli melihat tingkah naruto. Kapan lagi melihat 'Kyuubi'-pirang yang bertingkah tomboy bisa berwajah memerah begini.

"Ayo ke kelas." Ajak sai sambil menarik tangan naruto.

Danzo Sai, adalah teman SMP naruto mereka sudah berteman cukup lama, karena itu mereka dekat. Sai satu-satunya teman laki-laki yang dekat dengan naruto, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sai seseorang yang ramah dan murah senyum bahkan dia nyaris saja tersenyum setiap saat meskipun itu terlihat hambar dan palsu. Sai selalu bersikap baik pada naruto, menjaga dan menemaninya karena itu juga sempat beredar kabar sai dan naruto itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi dengan tegas naruto membantahnya, mereka sepasang sahabat. Ya mereka hanya sahabat hanya sebatas itu tidak lebih, seperti dirinya dan hinata. Setidaknya itu yang di pikir dan di rasakan naruto.

Sai meletakkan tasnya kemudian duduk di kursinya, berdampingan dengan naruto.

"Hoii~ naruto tumben kau tidak telat?." Sapa kiba yang melihat kedatangan naruto dan sai ke kelas.

Sai menengok ke arah naruto yang masih belum menjawab kiba, sepertinya sai juga baru menyadari ke ajaiban langka dari naruto. "Aku tadi berangkat bersama Sasu-Teme sensei."

"Sasu-Teme sensei?." Beo sai.

 _ **Brakkk..**_

"Kau bilang apa tadi?!." Tanya sakura setelah memukul keras meja naruto.

"Berangkat ber-sa-ma Sa-su-Te-me." Ulang naruto.

"Cih! Kau bercanda? Sasuke berangkat bersamamu? Kau pasti bermimpi." Sakura mendesis sinis, sementara naruto hanya menatapnya malas.

"Itu benar. Sasu-Teme sensei itu sendiri yang menghampiriku dan mengajakku. Kau pasti iri." Naruto tersenyum mengejek ke arah sakura, ada rasa puas di hati naruto saat melihat sakura menggeram kesal.

"Pergilah kebangkumu Haruno." Sai berujar dingin.

Sakura beralih menatap sai, seringainya kembali muncul. "Ah~ Sai. Sudah kembali rupanya. Sai bisa kau jaga pacarmu ini, dia mau berselingkuh dengan Uchiha Sensei. Pastikan dia untuk tidak mendekati Uchiha sensei lagi, kau mengerti." Setelah itu sakura akhirnya meranjak pergi.

"Pergilah jidat lebar! Kalau perlu pergi saja ke planet lain." Ketus naruto.

"Naruto." Panggil sai. Naruto melihat ke arah sai, yang ada di sampingnya.

"Siapa Uchiha itu?."

"Dia Sensei baru pengganti Hatake sensei. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, uchiha sensei itu menjadi primadona di sekolah kita. Aku jadi sebal karena seluruh siswi di sini jadi mengejar-ngejarnya." Jawab kiba lalu mendengus sebal.

"Begitukah? Jadi kau juga menyukainya naruto?." Tanya sai lagi.

"T-tidak kok! Dia menyebalkan. Sasu-Teme menyebalkan. Aku tidak suka." Jawab naruto cepat.

"Oh baguslah."

.

.

" _Ohayou_ Uchiha-san." Sapa karin dan konan seorang guru lainya pada sensei tampan itu ketika tiba di ruangan guru.

" _Ohayou._ " Sasuke membalas seadanya, tanpa membalas senyum manis yang di tujukan padanya.

Sasuke duduk di kursinya lalu mengambil beberapa berkas, membukanya lalu mengisinya.

"Hari ini kau akan mengajar lagi Uchiha-san?." Tanya karin.

"Hn. Aku ada kelas hari ini."

"Err... baiklah. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Karin terlihat begitu canggung. Sementara sasuke terlihat tidak terlalu peduli pada 2 sensei wanita itu.

Bukan hanya siswi tapi sepertinya guru-guru wanita disini juga tetjerat akan pesona Sang Uchiha. Sesekali karin melirik kearah pemuda raven itu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memain-mainkan helaian rambut panjangnya.

"Umm...ano Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke." Karin mengangkat wajahnya melihat ke ara si raven yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Panggil saja aku sasuke. Aku tidak suka orang bicara terlalu formal padaku."

"A-hah..iya. S-sasuke. Jadi umm... bisakah kita menjadi teman? A-aku hanya berpikir menjalin hubungan lebih dekat dengan rekan kerja itu baik. Ya~ kau tau? Maksudku hubungan teman-pekerjaan-sesama guru." Karin tidak bisa menormalkan detak jantungnya saat sepasang onyx itu menatapnya, rasa-rasanya seperti di telanjangi saja memalukan.

"Hn."

"Jadi...bagaimana...?." Karin bernafas lega karena berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hn. Baiklah."

"Oke." Seulas senyum mengambang di wajah karin. 'Yes! Tahap pertama berjalan mulus. Setelah ini kau harus mendekatinya dan terus mendekatinya! Jangan biarkan musuh mengambil kesempatan. Dan kau akan mendapatkanya Karin.!'Batin karin menjerit senang, ternyata pemikiranya tentang sasuke tidak sepenuhnya benar. Karin pikir sasuke akan mengacuhkanya sama sekali dan tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk bersosialisasi.

'Akan ku dapatkan kau Uchiha Sasuke.' Tekat karin dengan mantab.

.

.

Ini adalah jam istirahat, saatnya untuk sejenak mengisi perut dengan makanan. Sebagian besar orang-orang melakukan itu, ya misalnya saja si pemuda raven yang beberapa hari ini sudah menjadi idola satu sekolah. Apa yang terjadi, sebaiknya kita langsung saja lihat apa yang telah terjadi.

Si pemuda yang berstatus guru dengan rambut ala emo itu meringis, menatap mejanya yang penuh dengan bekal-bekal yang di berikan oleh siswi-siswi dan beberapa orang guru padanya. Meja itu benar-benar penuh! Bayangkan sederet bekal tersusun di depan matanya. Bagaimana bisa dia memakan bekal itu semua rasanya mustahil. Bisa-bisa dia mati konyol karena kekenyangan setelah memakan semua itu, belum lagi pelet dan guna-guna untuk memikat si raven hiii~~~ membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Yo~ Uchiha. Sepertinya kau baru saja di serbu oleh para penggemarmu." Sasuke menemukan seorang lelaki dengan dengan rambut yang super nge-bob, berbaju hijau terusan dan alisnya yang tebal.

Sasuke kembali meringis, dari sekian banyak mahluk di muka bumi ini kenapa harus mahluk hijau aneh yang selalu mengucapkan 'Semangat masa muda' dengan ber-api-api ini yang datang menemuinya.

"Hn."

"Jangan tunjukan wajah datarmu itu Uchiha-san. Mana semangat masa mudamu! sambut hari yang cerah ini dengan penuh semangat api mu!." Guy mengepalkan tanganya dengan mata yang berkilat api membara.

"Wah~... Sepertinya ada banyak makanan di sini. Kau tidak mungkin memakan semuanya kan uchiha-san?."Tanya seorang lelaki lain bertubuh gendut dengan tato melingkar di pipinya.

"Kau benar Choji. Bagaimana kalau kami membantu?." Kali ini seorang lelaki memiliki mata cokelat, berambut runcing hitam dan jenggot.

Sasuke menatap Guy, Choji, dan Asuma bergantian. "Ambilah semuanya jika kalian mau aku masih kenyang."

"Kebetulan sekali. Dengan senang hati aku akan memakan semuanya." Choji menatap semua bekal itu dengan pandangan lapar.

Sasuke meranjak pergi meninggalkan ke tiga sensei itu menyantap bekal-bekal untuknya. Sasuke berjalan dengan memasukkan kedua tanganya kedalam saku celanya dengan badan tegap dan mata lurus kedepan. Mengabaikan jeritan para siswi-siswinya yang melihatnya.

Kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri koridor, hanya terus berjalan tanpa tentu arah. Hingga saat dia melewati sebuah lorong yang mengarah kesebuah pintu yang terasingkan dan terlihat sedikit terbuka.

Entah kenapa kaki-kakinya malah tertarik untuk pergi ke sana.

 _ **Brukkk-Brukkghh-Prankk**_

Suara gaduh dari dalam ruangan itu membuat sasuke semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam sana. Perlahan sasuke membuka pintu itu dan menyapu pandang ke seluruh rungan yang ternyata sebuah gudang.

Pandangannya berhenti pada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di antara kardus-kardus yang jatuh.

"Sial!." Sasuke menajamkan penglihatanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika kini ada sesuatu yang berwarna kuning yang muncul di antara kardus-kardus dan barang-barang tak terpakai lainya.

"Dobe..?." Sasuke mendesis. Tapi cukup untuk di dengar oleh di empu, naruto segera memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan sosok sasuke di depan pintu.

"Teme. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!." Tanya naruto ketus. Sasuke melangkah mendekat ke arah naruto.

"Hn. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu Dobe. Apa yang kau lakan di sini?." Tanya sasuke balik.

"Bukan urusanmu! Sudah pergi sana. Jangan menggangguku." Ketus naruto tapi tidak berefek apa-apa pada sasuke.

"Begitukah?. Kau di hukum?." Tebak sasuke. Naruto menekuk sedikit bibirnya keatas. "Bukan urusanmu!." Lagi-lagi naruto berucap ketus.

"Kudengar kau sering membuat masalah. Aku tidak terkejut jika Dobe sepertimu sering mendapat hukuman. Orang bodoh biasanya memang sering bertindak tanpa berpikir."

' _ **CTAKKKK'**_

"TEME SIALAN!. SENSEI MACAM APA KAU INI YANG MENYEBUT MURIDMU SENDIRI BODOH HAH?!." Sembur naruto marah.

"Hn." Entah harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi manusia berwajah tembok macam sasuke ini wajahnya benar-benar datar tanpa ekspresi naruto mencak-cencak karena marah.

Pandangan sasuke tiba-tiba teralihkan oleh sesuatu di pelipis naruto. Sasuke mencoba menggapainya tapi di tepis dengan cepat oleh naruto.

"Mau apa kau Teme?." Naruto terlihat masih marah, sasuke masih tak mengubris, tangan kembali mencoba menggapai apa yang ingin di raihnya.

Sasuke menyibakkan poni naruto ke samping, dan akhirnya terlihat ada luka di pelipis kiri naruto. Mungkin gara-gara terbentur atau tergores barang-barang yang jatuh.

"Pelipismu terluka Dobe." Sasuke bergumam.

"Eh?." Seakan terlupa dengan amarahnya, kini naruto tengah di sibukkan menatap wajah senseinya yang berjarak cukup dekat denganya. Jika di perhatikan dengan seksama ada raut wajah cemas di sana. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajah naruto terasa memanas. Padahal dia sudah biasa seperti ini jika bersama dengan sai tapi kenapa saat bersama Uchiha sensei ini berbeda.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celanya, lalu mengeluarkanya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah plester luka, dengan hati-hati sasuke kemudian menempelkan plester itu di pelipis naruto yang terluka.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah Dobe. Dan selesaikan hukmanmu secepatnya."

Naruto tertegun matanya mengerjap beberapa kali hingga akhinya dia tersadar.

"Huaaaa Teme! Aku masih marah padamu kau malah kabur!." Pekik naruto.

Sementara sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, sambil mendengarkan gerutuan naruto dari dalam gudang. Ternyata mengerjai dan membuat muridnya kesal itu menyenangkan juga. Senyum sasuke melebar membuat beberapa siswi yang melihat senyum penuh pesona dari sasuke menjerit bahkan di antara mereka ada yang pingsan. Berlebihan. Ya memang tapi jika objek yang menjadi pujaan itu Si Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah hal yang wajar.

.

.

"Fiuhhh~." Naruto menyeka keringatnya yang sempat menetes di dahinya. Di tatapnya keseluruhan gudang sekolah yang kini sudah rapi dan bersih dari debu dan sarang laba-laba.

Sejenak naruto teringat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu saat dia lupa mengerjakan soal dari karin, bertengkar dengan sakura hingga terjadi kegaduhan. Sialnya karin malah menghukumnya dan menyalahkan dirinya atas masalah tersebut. Dan semua berakhir di sini, naruto yang di hukum membersihkan gudang sekolah 'Sendirian' gadis berambut pink -sakura- sama sekali tidak mendapat hukuman. Bukankah itu sangat tidak adil karena sakura duluan yang menyulut api dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Tapi kenapa natuto yang harus di salahkan.

Naruto mendengus sebal. Dia benar-benar tidak menyukai dua mahluk yang satu berambut pink dan yang satunya berambut merah serta berkacamata. Ya dua orang itu Sakura dan Karin. Keduanya benar-benar menyebalkan.

Setelah semua beres naruto pun pergi, rasanya naruto malas jika harus kembali ke kelas. Apa lagi melihat pink yang menyebalkan itu, naruto berbelok menuju deretan anak tangga yang mengarah menuju atap sekolah.

Semilir angin serta langit membiru cerah menyambutnya sesampai di sana. Membolos bukanlah hal pertama yang naruto lakukan, sudah beberapa kali naruto membolos tapi dia tidak peduli. Atap sekolah adalah tempat sasaran membolosnya selain ruang UKS.

"Naruto."

Naruto menengok kebelakang, di sana ada sai yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini sai? Kau tidak masuk?." Tanya naruto.

"Tidak. Kau sendiri? Membolos?." Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit biru.

"Heumm...Begitulah."

"Ada apa? Kau ada masalah?."

Naruto tersenyum tipis."Aku harus membayar uang sewa apartement segera. Mungkin aku harus mencari pekerjaan sampingan lagi. Apa kau punya ide yang bagus sai?."

"Naruto. Bukankah sudah ku bilang kau bisa menggunkan uang-"

"Itu tabunganmu sai. Aku tidak mau mengambil uang yang sudah kau kumpulkan. Itu milikmu, aku hanya akan menerima saran darimu untuk menyelesaikan masalahku, tapi tidak untuk menerima uangmu." Potong naruto cepat.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu temanku. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu sibuk bekerja dan melupakan sekolahmu. Aku tau kau melakukan semua ini untuk keluargamu, tapi pikirkan juga tentang masa depanmu. Naruto. Lagi pula kau bisa menggantinya nanti jika kau sudah memiliki uang yang banyak." Sai menggenggam tangan naruto, sementara naruto menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih sai." Kata naruto.

"Sama-sama." Sai memberikan senyum lebarnya pada naruto lalu mengacak-acak gemas rambut naruto. Membuat si empu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, sai terkikik geli.

"Jika kau pasang wajah begitu. Kau malah membuatku gemas sampai-sampai rasanya aku ingin menciummu naruto."

"Ehh?."

"Aku bercanda." Sai kembali tertawa, sementara wajah naruto sudah berubah masam.

"Menyebalkan." Naruto memukul lengan sai cukup keras, hingga membuat sai meringis sakit.

"Kenapa? Ah~ jangan-jangan kau marah gara-gara tidak jadi ku cium. Kau benar-benar mau ku cium naruto?." Dengan senyum lebar sai terus gencar mengoda naruto.

 _ **Blushhh-**_

Wajah naruto merah padam. Bukan hanya karena marah tapi juga malu.

"Siapa yang mau kau cium Huh!." Sembur naruto lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Sai kembali tertawa, setidaknya sekarang sai bisa menghibur naruto. Ya~ sai akan lakukan apapun untuk naruto. Bukan karena sebatas sahabat, tapi karena sai juga diam-diam menyimpan perasaan lebih pada naruto. Sai mencintai sahabatnya-Naruto.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi para siswa-siswi segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan segera pulang. Begitu juga dengan naruto, setelah mengambil tasnya di kelas naruto pun pergi. Sasuke juga akan pulang, dia melihat naruto berjalan melewati pintu gerbang. Sasuke ingin menghampiri, dan mungkin akan mengantar muridnya itu juga pulang kerumahnya. Tapi itu sebelum sasuke melihat sai juga bersama naruto. Semua niatnya ia batalkan.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli padanya." Sasuke bergumam pelan lalu segera melesat pergi.

.

.

Sasuke sampai di rumahnya, sebuah mansion mewah milik Uchiha. Sasuke segera menuju kamarnya. Sebuah kamar yang di dominasi warna biru malam, ruangan itu terlihat minimalis dan sangat rapi. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size, sepasang onyxnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Biru, kuning dua warna yang entah kenapa sering di lihatnya. Dulu dua warna itu selalu mengisi harinya tapi itu hanya masa lalu, tapi kini dua warna itu kembali hadir dalam hidupnya. Biru shappire dan pirang, dulu sasuke mengenal seseorang yang juga memiliki dua hal tersebut. Tapi meskipun begitu tetap saja keduanya berbeda. Biru shappire yang di kenalnya sekarang tidak akan bisa menggantikan biru shappire miliknya dulu.

'Tidak akan..' Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Dia ingin sejenak tertidur dan bermimpi bertemu dengan seseorang yang amat dia rindukan, seseorang yang telah mengisi hatinya, seseorang yang sasuke cintai.

.

.

Pagi menyapa kediaman mansion Uchiha, suasana di rumah megah itu terasa damai. Sasuke yang telah bangun juga telah selesai dengan ritual mandinya, setelah berpakaian sasuke turun untuk sekedar sarapan bersama keluarganya. Di ruang makan sudah ada sang-kepala keluarga Uchiha Fugaku ayah sasuke dan Mikoto ibunya.

" _Ohayou~._ " Mikoto menyapa anak bungsunya setiba sasuke di sana.

"Hn." Sasuke duduk di kursi dan mengambil potongan sandwich yang sudah di siapkan ibunya.

"Sasuke, seharunya kau membalas dengan lebih wajar. Kau bicara dengan ibumu sasuke." Kata mikoto, kesal karena putranya itu selalu irit kata jika bicara.

"Hn. _Ohayou_." Sasuke menggigit sandwichnya dalam gigitan sedang kemudian mengunyahnya.

"Fugaku! Lihatlah kelakulan anakmu ini benar-benar mirip denganmu." Mikoto mendengus sebal.

"Hn." Fugaku bergumam kecil persis seperti sasuke. Tidak anak tidak ayah dua-duanya sama saja.

 _ **CTAKKK-**_

"Akukan anak ayah bu. Jadi wajar jika aku seperti ini." Sasuke bicara tanpa melihat ke arah ibunya dan terus fokus pada makananya.

"Tidak bisakah kau bisikap wajar ? Apa hanya itachi dan ibu yang tidak seperti kalian Uchiha?!."

"Ibu membanding-bandingkan dengan Si keriput itu lagi? Aku dan dia berbeda bu~." Kata sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Hanya itachi yang bisa mengerti ibu di sini. Hahh~ ibu jadi merindukan kakakmu." Gumam mikoto.

"Besok Itachi akan pulang." Fugaku membalikkan halaman koran yang di bacanya.

"Kau jemput kakakmu di bandara besok, kau tidak ada jam mengajar bukan?" Lanjut fugaku.

"Hn. Dia bisa pulang sendiri. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi yah~"

"Kakakmu itu datang sendiri tidak bersama suaminya. Kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana? Kakakmu itu seorang wanita sasuke." Bujuk mikoto.

"Baiklah..baiklah. Besok aku yang akan menjemputnya." Kata sasuke lalu bangkit dari tempatnya kemudian meranjak pergi.

.

.

Sasuke tiba di KHS sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Hari ini sasuke mengajar di kelas 1-2, pintu terbuka lalu sasuke melangkah masuk. Seisi kelas diam setelah ketua kelas-Nara Shikamaru berdiri dan memberi salam untuk sasuke lalu di ikuti oleh seluruh muridnya. Kelas berjalan normal, meskipun sebagian besar siswinya malah sibuk menatapnya dan tidak memperhatikan kelasnya. Onyx sasuke tertuju pada sebuah bangku kosong yang ada di samping seorang siswa yang di ketahui bernama sai.

Sai melirik ke arah bangku naruto yang kosong lalu melihat ke arah sasuke di depan yang masih menatap bangku naruto.

Jam sasuke sudah berakhir dengan berbunyinya bel istirahat. Beberapa siswi sibuk mengerombolinya saat sasuke tengah membereskan buku-bukunya. Tapi tidak lama seluruh kaum hawa itu pergi setelah shikamaru mengusirnya.

"Wanita yang menyusahkan." Shikamaru beguman pelan sambil menatap malas siswi-siswi yang telah pergi.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan sensei." Kata shikamaru dan berlalu pergi.

Di sisi lain sai juga beranjak pergi, saat melewati sasuke tiba-tiba saja sasuke memanggilnya.

"Kau tau kenapa naruto tidak masuk?." Tanya sasuke tothepoint.

"Naruto ada urusan yang harus di selesaikan."

Sasuke menaikan alisnya mendengar jawaban sai yang terdengar dingin kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Sai melirik ke arah ke belakang ke arah sasuke. 'Namikaze Naruto adalah milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanya jatuh ke tanganmu Uchiha.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Chap. 2 kelar^^ gimana? Blue gak tau ff ini gaje banget atau apa? Moga-moga sih gak ancur banget** **ㅠㅠ**

 **-Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : Umm...meskipun sebenernya blue lebih seneng bikin ff yang sad ending tapi buat SasuNaru blue pengen yang happy-happy aja hehe. Iya sakura ngeselin *pletakk*. Sasuke emang nolak naru entar :v tapi masih ada lanjutanya lagi kkk~**

 **.94 : Iya, moga-moga alurnya bisa lebih jelas :'v gara-gara blue yang suka nulis cerita absurd emang suka bikin orang bingung xD**

 **34 : Sip~.. udah lanjut^^**

 **-kimm bii : Di chap.2 ini udah kejawab kok^^**

 **-SNlop : Syukurlah~. Soalnya kalaunya blue post ff di fb suka di bilang alurnya kependekan gara-gara kecepetan atau gak kepanjangan** **ㅠㅠ** ***Curcol***

 **-choikim1310 : Iya^^ akhirnya bisa pas juga nulis ff :'v Oh iya Blue ngepost ff itu suka gak nentu :3 kadang cepet kadang juga lama~. Semuanya tergantung mood :'v kalaunya cepet ya gak nyampe seminggu udah ada yang blue post. Tapi kalaunya lagi males ya bisa dua minggu atau mungkin malah sebulan lebih. Hehehe buat sasunaru blue emang mikirnya gitu. makasih buat saran-sarannya^^ blue emang butuh itu buat bisa jadi author yang lebih baik biar gak absurd lagi :'v**

 **-ZeeZeee & Aiko Michishige : udah next^^**

 **Fujitatsu : Iya^^ semoga lanjutanya gak mengecewakan :'3**

 **-Harpaairiry : Done, makasih buat semangatnya^^**

 **-SNCKS : Huaa iya makasih juga udah baca^^ oke lanjut kok**

 **-yassir2374 : Oke sip ^_^)b blue emang gak mau bikin mereka cepet-cepet bersama :v masing-masing masih belum membuka hati xD n belum mau mengakui perasaannya :'v kalau buat keusilan naru sama sasu-teme next chap mungkin yah~ hehe**

 **-Khioneizys : umm.. iya tapi nanti tau kok hehe**

 **-versetta : sasu sama naru itu kalaunya ketemu emang suka berantem :' naru aja masih ogah-ogahan kkk xD**

 **-Indah605 : Done. Makasih ya/**

 **: Iya^^ semoga bisa bertahan :'v**

 **all: Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah baca^^. Yang udah ngereview juga ataupun silent reader, follower n semua yang udah ng-fav. Ff nya blue^^ jangan bosen ya sama ffnya blue meskipun gaje semoga gak mengecewakan makasih buat yang udah ngasih saran atau yang lainya kritik bakalan blue terima juga^^ karena cuma dari situ blue bisa belajar gimana yang lebih baik. Kalaunya ada yang kelewatan, maaf ya *bow***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**SENSEI! I LOVE YOU**_

 _ **By: BlueSky04**_

 **-Chapter 3-**

 _~oOo Happy Reading oOo~_

.

.

.

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya, menyusuri jalanan yang sudah ramai akan manusia-manusia dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Naruto baru saja selesai mengantar susu dan koran ke rumah-rumah. Sekarang naruto berniat menuju cafe dan mulai bekerja di sana seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari ini keadaan di cafe terasa cukup ramai, naruto dengan riang melayani pelanggan-pelanggan yang datang hari itu.

Naruto menengok ke arah jam dinding. "Paman, aku ijin pergi keluar. Aku akan menjemput kurama pulang sekolah."

Iruka yang mendengar itu, tentu mengijinkan naruto pergi. "Hati-hati di jalan naru." Pesan iruka.

"Aku sudah besar paman. Aku pergi." Dengan cepat naruto melesat pergi meninggalkan iruka dan beberapa orang pelayan lainya.

15 menit kemudian. Naruto tiba di sebuah sekolah dasar konona, sekolah itu terlihat agak sepi karena sebagian besar murid sudah pulang. Naruto mengedarkan pandanganya, mencari-cari sosok adiknya. Ia sudah berjanji kemarin untuk menjemput kurama hari ini.

"Kurama!." Naruto berteriak memanggil adiknya yang berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Bocah berambut orange kemerahan itu tersenyum lebar saat menemukan kakak perempuanya tengah menunggunya. Dengan berlari cepat dia akhirnya sampai di samping naruto.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak naruto dan mendapat anggukan cepat dari kurama.

"Kak naru boleh aku minta sesuatu?." Kurama bertanya ragu, takut malah membuat naruto kesusahan nantinya.

"Apa?." Naruto melirik kurama yang duduk manis di belakangnya sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya.

"Boleh aku minta es krim?." Kurama menundukan wajahnya menyembunyikan raut cemas dan takut.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tau adiknya itu bukan anak yang manja yang sering meminta ini itu, meskipun kurama baru berumur 7 tapi bocah itu tau pasti dengan keuangan keluarganya. Kurama sangat jarang meminta sesuatu pada ibu dan kakaknya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut penuh arti. "Baiklah, aku akan meneraktirmu makan es krim."

"Sungguh?." Kurama mengakat wajahnya, matanya berbinar senang. Naruto mengangguk pasti lalu mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat.

Mereka berhenti sebuah stand yang menjual es krim. Naruto menanyakan rasa apa yang kurama inginkan, dengan cepat kurama menjawab coklat. Setelah membayar es krim yang mereka beli, naruto dan kurama pergi. Kurama kecil terlihat senang, naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya juga melihat adiknya yang begitu senang mendapat es krim. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan naruto juga merasa miris pada adiknya yang tidak bisa seperti anak-anak lainya. Naruto mengelus sayang puncak kepala kurama dan menyuruhnya segera pergi ke apartement mereka. Sementara dirinya harus kembali bekerja.

Di tengah perjalanan saat akan kembali ke cafe, naruto bertemu dengan hinata. Dengan sedikit berbincang akhirnya hinata mengikuti naruto menuju cafe milik iruka.

"Jadi ada apa hinata-chan?." Naruto meletakkan segelas coklat hangat di depan hinata yang tengah duduk di salah satu meja yang ada di cafe.

Hinata tersenyum lalu menyeruput sedikit coklatnya. "Hari ini kau tidak sekolah karena bekerja naruto?." Hinata bertanya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan naruto sebelumnya.

Naruto duduk di depan hinata, dan berdehem meng-iya-kan. "Sudah ku duga. Apa kau tidak takut ketahuan?." Naruto diam sejenak, dia menatap gadis hyuuga di depanya dengan datar.

"Tidak." Naruto menjawb singkat. Sementara hinata menghela nafas.

"Aku dan sai harus mencari-cari alasan setiap kali kau tidak sekolah dan orang-orang menanyakan tentangmu." Hinata menatap sendu gelas berisi minuman coklat di depanya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu banyak." Naruto memperhatikan hinata yang masih menunduk. Tidak, naruto menggeleng lalu menggenggam tangan hinata yang ada di atas meja. "Kau sudah berbuat banyak untukku hinata. Aku sangat berterima kasih." Hinata tersenyum tipis lalu menatap gadis pirang dengan iris biru shappire yang indah. "Terus rahasiakan tentang pekerjaanku dari siapapun, itu sudah sangat membantu." Kata naruto.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Hinata akan terus menjaga rahasia ini, walau bagaimana pun ia tidak akan membiarkan temanya kehilangan pekerjaanya. Di Jepang ada peraturan yang menegaskan bahwa seseorang yang berusia di bawah tujuh belas tahun tidak di perbolehkan bekerja. Sementara umur naruto masih 16 tahun dan tentunya naruto sudah melanggar peraturan yang sudah di tetapkan, naruto harus merahasiakan hal ini dari orang-orang terutama pihak sekolah.

Jika sampai ada yang tahu dirinya bekerja, naruto terancam akan kehilangan pekerjaanya. Selain itu untuk pekerja yang sudah di atas tujuh belas tahun atau bukan pekerja tidak di ijinkan bekerja atau bahkan berkeliaran setelah jam 10 malam. Pemerintah di sana sangat menjaga para penduduknya terutama para remaja dan anak-anak yang menjadi bakal penerus di masa depan.

"Hey naru~ apa kau tau Uchiha sensei juga menanyakan tentangmu." Hinata kembali bicara setelah beberapa saat yang lalu keduanya sempat terdiam.

"Benarkah? Aku harap si Teme itu tidak akan coba-coba menyelidikiku. Tentunya akan sangat merepotkan nanti." Naruto mendengus sebal, Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat naruto yang sampai sekarang terus terlihat tidak suka dengan Uchih bungsu tersebut.

"Naruto, apa kau tau? Meskipun uchiha sensei itu dingin bahkan terlihat tidak begitu tertarik dengan wanita di sekitarnya. Ternyata dia mempunyai seseorang yang spesial juga."

"Hah? Apa? Spesial?." Naruto bertanya dengan otak telminya.

"Maksudku sasuke sensei itu, mempunyai seseorang yang di sukainya. Karena itu mungkin dia sering mengabaikan wanita lain yang mencoba mendekatinya." Kata hinata, dengan memangil senseinya dengan nama kecil.

"Dari mana kau tau?." Tanya naruto penasaran.

"Kakak sepupuku, Neji. Dia ternyata satu sekolah dulu dengan sasuke sensei. Neji bilang jika sensei memiliki seorang kekasih yang cantik dulu, mereka menjalin hubungan cukup lama. Kakak sepupuku itu pindah ke jerman setelah mengenal sensei selama 2 tahun. Setelah itu tidak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya." Terang hinata.

"Benarkah?."

Entah kenapa naruto merasa sedikit iri pada wanita beruntung yang menjadi kekasih senseinya. Pasti tentunya seseorang itu wanita yang tidak biasa. Orang yang bisa mendapatkan sasuke itu pasti juga seperti sasuke, cantik, pintar dan kaya. Naruto menggerutu dalam hati saat tanpa sadar dia malah membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan seseorang yang telah mendapatkan senseinya itu.

"Sakura dan yang lainya pasti terkejut jika tau hal ini." Hinata mulai cekikikan membayangkan para penggemar-pecinta Uchiha sasuke itu tau jika orang yang mereka puja ternyata telah memiliki seorang kekasih.

.

.

Esoknya...

Naruto benar-benar bersyukur karena hari ini dia sekali lagi berhasil bangun pagi tanpa menghancurkan jamnya, setelah kemarin ia juga berhasil melakukanya. Naruto bergegas bangun untuk membersihkan dirinya, setelah itu naruto mengenakan sebuah baju kaos berwarna hitam di lapisi sebuah jaket berwarna orange dan celana training berwarna senada dengan jaketnya.

Naruto pergi menuju dapur, di sana terdapat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah panjang dan juga kurama. "Ibu baik-baik saja? Kenapa keluar dan membuat sarapan? Sebaiknya ibu istirahat saja." Naruto akan menuntun ibunya kembali kekamar, tapi di tolak kushina dengan halus.

"Lama-lama berdiam di kamar itu malah membuat ibu semakin merasa sakit naru-chan~.. Ibu harus banyak bergerak agar sehat." Kata kushina.

"Kak naru tidak sekolah?." Kurama memperhtikan penampilan kakaknya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tidak, hari ini aku akan ketempat paman iruka lagi setelah mengantar susu dan koran."

"Kalau begitu, bisa kak naru mengantar kurama hari ini?." Naruto mengangguk memberi persetujuan, kurama berseru senang. Dengan segera kurama berlari keluar untuk segera berangkat, naruto kembali kepada ibunya. Kushina terlihat agak bersedih.

"Ibu, aku tidak apa-apa." Hibur naruto.

"Maafkan ibumu ini naruto. Ibu hanya menyusahkanmu saja. Gara-gara ibu kau harus menanggung beban seberat ini. Ibu benar-benar orang tua yang buruk."

Naruto memeluk kushina erat, ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku menyayangimu bu. Aku sama selali tidak masalah dengan semua ini. Asalkan ibu selalu bersamaku dan kurama, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja." Selama beberapa saat ibu dan anak tersebut terus berpelukan, hingga naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka. Naruto berpamitan pada ibunya sebelum pergi.

Kushina diam, ia memandang sendu kepergian anaknya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan minato? Aku benar-benar ibu yang buruk. Bagaimana bisa aku pergi meninggalkan anak-anak kita jika seperti ini.."

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain dengan waktu yang sama, sasuke sudah berangkat menuju bandara untuk menjembut kakaknya yang kembali dari canada. Pagi-pagi buta sasuke sudah bersiap untuk berangkat, karena pesawat kakaknya itachi akan tiba pagi ini.

Sudah cukup lama sasuke berdiri mananti munculnya kakaknya. Beberapa wanita dan gadis remaja melirik ke arahnya. Bagaimana tidak untuk mengabaikan begitu saja untuk tidak mencuri pandang pada sosok mengagumkan yang memiliki paras mengalahkan idol-idol group korea yang sedang booming saat ini serta tubuhnya yang proporsional.

"Suke-chan~~~!." Sasuke merinding saat tiba-tiba seseorang menyerukan namanya dengan embel-embel - _chan._

Sasuke sudah dapat menebak mahluk mengerikan apa yang telah memanggilnya. Dengan gaya _slow-motion_ sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan benar saja ada mahluk keriput yang tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya. Sebenarnya itu bukan keriput hanya guratan di wajahnya yang merupakan tanda lahir.

Itachi segera menghambur pada sosok adiknya dengan memeluknya erat. Sasuke dengan cepat segera melepaskan diri tidak ingin mati di peluk oleh kakaknya.

Sasuke memberikan deathglare nomor _wahid_ nya pada itachi.

Wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu terlihat tidak peduli, ia tetap gencar memeluk bahkan mau mencium sasuke. Demi kolor burik milik Orochimaru guru biologi yang mengaku pecinta ular itu, sasuke sudah berumur 22 tahun bukan anak kecil yang bisa di peluk dan di cium begitu saja. Setelah menikah 2 tahun yang lalu kakaknya yang menurutnya sudah aneh, semakin aneh saja.

Dulu sasuke pernah bermimpi memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, yang bisa menjadi teman atau rivalnya meskipun kakaknya itu menyebalkan setidaknya itu lebih baik. Dari pada memiliki kakak perempuan yang selalu menganggabnya seperti anak kecil, aneh, dan kelewat menyebalkan. Bahkan jiwa seorang uchiha seakan tidak ada sama sekali di tubuh itachi. Sasuke lebih rela jika memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang menyebalkan tapi menyayanginya, membunuh seluruh keluarganya dan pergi melarikan diri dengan menyisakan sasuke dan dendam untuk membalas kakaknya, tapi sekali lagi sasuke sadar itu semua hanya mimpi.

Sasuke tidak dapat memilih-milih seperti apa kakaknya, karena itachi terlahir lebih dulu darinya. Sasuke bahkan masih ingat dulu itachi pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria aneh seperti hiu yang bekerja sebagai tentara ankatan darat bernama Kisame. Pria itu selalu membuat sasuke merinding jika di dekatnya, untungnya tidak lama setelahnya hubungan mereka berakhir. Namun tidak lama setelahnya kakaknya bertemu dengan pria aneh lainya yang mengaku penganut ajaran yang menyembah Dewa _Jasin._ Entah karena itachi buta atau mungkin memang ada kelainan lagi-lagi orang aneh yang menarik perhatian itachi. Dan akhirnya itachi memilih Hidan untuk menjadi pedamping hidupnya, anehnya orang tuanya setuju-setuju saja menyerahkan anaknya-itachi- pada orang aneh.

"Suke.." itachi menyadarkan sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku. Suke-chan?." Tanya itachi dengan raut wajah serius.

"Hn."

"Lama tidak bertemu, kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya?."

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?."

"Hn."

"Lalu Ibu dan ayah juga baik-baik saja kan?."

"Hn."

"Kau tau Suke? Aku sangat merindukanmu ibu dan ayah."

"Hn."

"Ck. Kau tega sekali padaku."

Beberpa orang mentap horor ke arah sasuke dan itachi. Bagaimana itachi bisa memahami dengan pasti apa arti 'hn' sasuke. Apa mungkin karena ikatan batin antara kakak dan adik?. Entahlah hanya author yang tau.

"Sudahlah keriput, aku ingin segera pulang. Kau tau aku sudah berdiri di sini lama." Sasuke berucap datar dan malas.

"Kenapa tidak bilang. Ayo pergi." Itachi segera menyeret sasuke beserta koper besar miliknya.

.

.

Sasuke mengemudikan sebuah _Lamborghini_ berwarna biru donker. Mobil mewah miliknya yang ia beli dengan uangnya sendiri. Disampingnya ada itachi yang duduk tenang sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Suke! Sasuke berhenti!." Kata itachi tiba-tiba. Reflek sasuke mendadak menghengikan mobilnya dan menatap heran pada itachi.

"Aku harus ke toilet. Ada panggilan alam." Sasuke sweatdrop sambil menatap itachi yang sudah menghilang keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam sebuah rumah makan.

sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya lebih ke tepi. Kemudian turun dan menunggu itachi di luar, lama sasuke menunggu akhirnya sosok itachi muncul.

"Suke~~." Itachi memanggil dengan nada agak merengek.

"Aku lapar, kita makan dulu ke dalam bagaimana?."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, agap saja ini sebagai sambutan untuk kepulanganku." Bujuk itachi sambil bergelayut manja di lengan sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Suke-chan~~~..."

Di tempat lain naruto sudah selesai mengantar susu dan koran. Juga telah mengantar kurama kesekolahnya, sekarang ia akan pergi menuju cafe lagi.

Sejenak naruto berhenti karena rambu-rambu lalu lintas berwarna merah.

"Suke-chan~~~..." Tiba-tiba dahi naruto kerut mendengar panggilan kekanak-kanakan dari seseorang yang sepertinya orang dewasa.

Pandangan naruto menyebar mencari di mana asal panggilan-panggilan aneh tersebut.

Kedua shappire nya terpaku saat melihat seorang pemuda raven di depan sebuah rumah makan yang tidak begitu jauh darinya. Pemuda itu bersama seorang wanita yang terus merayu(baca: merengek) dengan bergelayutan di lengan si raven.

Naruto diam. Dia melihat kedekatan sasuke dan wanita itu, tatapanya terlihat datar, entah kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya. Naruto merasa iri dengan wanita itu yang bisa sedekat itu dengan sasuke. Wanita itu terlihat cantik mungkin jika dia tidak bersikap seperti sekarang dia akan terlihan anggun dan elegan. Wanita yang bersama sasuke itu juga terlihat dari kalangan yang berada.

'Apa _Seseorang_ yang di maksud hinata itu adalah wanita itu?.' Naruto membatin pandangnya masih tidak bisa lepas dari sosok sasuke di sana. Tanpa sadar itachi menatap gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Gadis pirang itu segera memalingkan wajahnya begitu menyadari itachi juga menatapnya. Kemudian dia pergi setelah lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

"Ada apa?." Tanya sasuke yang heran itachi tiba-tiba berhenti, sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan itachi tapi hanya ada orang yang lalu-lalang di sana.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Jadi ayo masuk aku lapar suke!." Kali ini itachi bicara dengan lebih memerintah.

Mau tidak mau, akhirnya sasuke menurut dan mengikuti itachi kedalam rumah makan tersebut.

Mereka mengambil tempat kemudian memesan makanan.

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan itachi, kakaknya mendadak diam, seperti bukan itachi, 'ada sesuatu' inner sasuke.

"Sasuke." Itachi memanggil adiknya dengan wajah serius dan dingin. Mencerminkan sosok Uchiha yang sebenarnya di diri itachi.

"Hn."

"Apa kau masih memikirkan tentang _Dia."_

Sasuke membeku sesaat, kemudian di tatapnya lagi kakaknya dengan ragu.

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakanya?." Itachi berbicara dengan menatap mata sasuke secara langsung mencoba mencari jawabannya sendiri dari sepasang onyx yang di tatapnya.

"Aku tidak mau membahas ini." Sasuke mengalihkan dengan melihat ke objek lain.

"Ini sudah 4 tahun sasuke. Sudah 4 tahun berlalu dan kau tetap terjebak dengan masa lalumu." Sasuke mengepalkan tanganya kuat di balik meja makan.

"Kau harus melupakanya sasuke. aku ingin kau bahagia, aku yakin ada seseorang di luar sana yang akan mengisi kekosongan di hatimu lagi, seseorang yang akan menyambutmu dengan hangat. Kau harus membuka dirimu, ini sudah cukup lama untukmu terkurung dalam perasaanmu sediri. _Dia_ sudah pergi, kau harus merelakanya." Tutur itachi.

Buku-buku tangan sasuke memutih. "Aku...aku...tidak bisa, aku masih sangat mencintainya." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam. rasa panas di matanya dan sesak di dadanya, semuanya ia tahan. Denyutan ngilu itu terasa perih menyat ulu hati mengingat saat itachi mengatakan _Dia_ sudah pergi. Pergi jauh dan tidak mungkin akan kembali.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tringggg-**_

Pintu terbuka, memunculkan sesosok gadis pirang berusia belasan tahun dengan wajah yang sendu.

"Naruto?" Iruka manatap heran ke arah gadis ceria itu, 'tidak bisasanya dia terlihat murung begitu?' Inner iruka.

"Oii~ naruto apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya hari ini kau sekolah?."

Naruto berhenti, lalu menatap iruka masih dengan wajah murungnya.

"Libur paman."

"APANYA YANG LIBUR HAH? AKU TAU KAU ITU MEMBOLOS BODOH!."

Wajah naruto berubah semakin cemberut. "Iya Iya! Terserah paman saja. Tapi tidak usah berteriak seperti itu juga! Aku bisa tuli paman!." Naruto menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, ia berjalan ke samping seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahunan dengan rambut merah bata, dan lingkaran hitam di matanya seperti panda serta sebuah tato bertuliskan 'Ai' di dahinya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu naruto?." Gaara bertanya, dengan rasa sedikit cemas mengingat tadi naruto datang dengan tidak biasa.

"Dengar naruto, aku mengijinkanmu datang ke tempatku kapan saja, bukan berarti kau membolos dan datang kemari untuk bekerja!." Iruka bersedekap dada sambil matap tajam ke arah naruto.

Naruto tampak mengacuhkan, dia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jika besok, kau membolos lagi. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memecatmu." Ancam iruka.

"Ehh? Tidak bisa begitu. Aku kan begini demi ibuku dan kurama." Protes naruto tidak terima jika dirinya di ancam di pecat.

"Ya, aku tau tapi aku tidak main-main dengan perkataanku. Atau kau juga mau aku memindahkan sekolahmu ke sekolah yang ber-asrama agar kau bisa berhenti untuk selalu mementingkan pekerjaan di bandingkan sekolahmu." Naruto mendengus sebal, sambil membuang muka.

"Iya, besok aku sekolah! Paman puas?!." Ketus naruto.

Iruka paham akan niat baik dari anak pasangan Minato dan Kushinya _Senpai_ nya dulu. Tapi tidak begini, naruto harusnya sadar masadepanya itu juga penting. 'Anak itu benar-benar keras kepala' iruka membanti, lalu meranjak pergi.

Selepas kepergian iruka, naruto segera menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah iruka pergi.

 _ **Puk-**_

Sebuah tangan berhenti di atas kepala naruto. "Iruka begitu karena dia menyayangimu naruto. Dia ingin kau bisa bersekolah dan lulus kalau bisa kau juga kuliah dan mendapat gelar yang tinggi agar dapat membanggakan keluargamu dan orang-orang terdekatmu. Dengan begitu kau bisa mencari pekerjaan lebih baik untuk bisa mewujudkan impianmu membahagiakan ibu dan adikmu."

Naruto diam, dia tampak sedang berpikir. "Aku memang hanya menyusahkan orang-orang." Wajah naruto tertunduk.

Gaara yang melihat itu segera mengusap mahkota pirang milik naruto, gaara tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak naruto. Semua ini kami lakukan karena kami menyayangimu."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya lagi, "Aku akan belajar dengan sungguh-sunggu." Kata naruto.

Senyum di wajah pemuda panda itu melebar, di tariknya setiap sudut bibir naruto dengan tanganya. "Tersenyumlah naruto. Kau adalah matahari kami." Mendengar hal itu, akhirnya naruto pun tersenyum lebar dengan deretan gigi-gigi yang putih dan rapi. Senyum polos dan bodoh membuat terlihat naruto malah terkesan manis.

"Nah! Sekarang ayo mulai bekerja." Gaara segera meranjak dari tempatnya dan begitu juga dengan naruto. Seketika dia terlupa akan masalahnya dan sasuke tadi, sekarang naruto yang ceria telah kembali. Bersinar terang bak mentari.

.

.

Esoknya...

"Naruto lagi." Jiraiya menatap malas ke arah naruto yang tengah mengarah ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat melawan sang bayu.

 _ **CKITTTTTT-**_

"Hahhh...hah..hahhh..." naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya sementara dirinya masih sibuk menormalkan nafasnya.

"Pagihh Kakekh-mesum." Sapa naruto dengan nafas yang naik turun, tak ketinggalan cengiran polosnya.

"Cepatlah masuk naruto. Aku sedang malas menahanmu." Titah jiraiya.

Masih dengan cengiran lebarnya naruto bergegas masuk, meletakkan sepedanya dan pergi ke kelasnya.

 _ **Brakkk-**_

Pintu terbuka, seluruh pasang mata menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana ada sesosok mahluk kuning-rambutnya- dengan cengiran lebar gadis itu melangkah masuk kedalam kelasnya, teman-temanya menatap aneh ke arah naruto.

" _Kyuubi_ ada apa dengan wajahmu?." Tanya ino yang juga di landa rasa penasaran dengan tingkah naruto.

"Tidak ada." Naruto melangkah menuju bangkunya, di sana sudah ada dua temanya Sai-Hinata.

" _Ohayou~._ " Naruto menyapa dengan nada riang.

"Naruto kenapa kau senang sekali?." Tanya hinata.

"Ungm.. itu?." Naruto menunjukkan pose berpikirnya dengan menyentuh dagunya dengan telunjuknya.

Lama naruto berpikir, membuat teman-temanya semakin di landa kepo akut.

"Tidak ada." Jawab naruto polos lalu di lanjutkan dengan tawa riang.

Seisi kelas sweatdrop minus naruto.

"Ada yang salah?." Tanya naruto dengan tampang innocentya.

"Hhhh.. tidak kok naru-chan." Jawab hinata kikuk.

 _ **Tap-tap-tap**_

Suara langkah kaki itu kembali mencuri perhatian seisi kelas, sesosok pemuda raven tiba di dalam kelas.

Hening. Semua mata tertuju pada sasuke, suasana yang semula memang mendadak hening karena tingkah naruto. Sekarang semakin bertambah dengan adanya mahluk tampan yang berdiri di depan kelas. Beberapa orang tak bisa bernafas karena mendadak lupa caranya bernafas saat sepasang onyx itu menatap seisi kelas.

Onyx itu berhenti saat bertemu dengan shappire. Diam.

Tatapan sasuke dingin dan datar namun terkesan tegas dan tajam, membuat naruto terhenyak sesaat kedua onyx tersebut seakan menghipnotisnya dan menyeretnya kedalam lubang hitam yang dalam dan gelap membuat siapapun tidak bisa lepas darinya, terperangkap dan tidak bisa keluar.

"Naruto." Sai memanggil. Membuat naruto tersadar, cepat-cepat di putuskanya tatapan itu dan segera duduk di bangkunya. Sasuke juga sudah kembali normal, suasana hening di kelas itu akhirnya mencair saat sasuke memulai pelajaranya.

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas, lagi-lagi dia mendapat bekal-attack(?) yang di berikan oleh para pemujanya. Sasuke berniat akan memberikan bekal-bekal itu lagi pada guru-guru yang ada di sekolah ini, tapi itu yang di pikirkanya sebelum sasuke bertemu dengan naruto.

sasuke menatap naruto yang tengah membawa buku-buku di tanganya.

Begitupun sebaliknya, naruto menatap sasuke yang membawa beberapa buah bekal di tanganya.

"Dari penggemarmu Sensei?." Tebak naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Hn."

"Apa artinya 'Hn' mu itu sensei?." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tidak senang.

"Hn."

"Teme~!."

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Kau mau bekal ini?." Tebak sasuke.

"Ehh?."

"Kau menatap ku(bekal) dengan tatapan lapar."

"Tidak! Siapa bi-."

 _ **Kriuukkkk-**_

'Ugh! Perut sialan'. Rutuk batin naruto.

Sasuke beralih menatap perut naruto yang baru saja berkumandang.

"Kau tidak bisa bohong Dobe. Kalau kau mau kau bisa ambil ini." Sasuke menyodorkan bekal-bekal yang ada di tanganya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak lapar!." Naruto menyahut cepat. Tapi lagi-lagi perutnya yang memiliki jalan pikiran sendiri berontak minta di isi.

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat tingkah naruto. "Kau masih ingin mengelak Dobe?."

"Menyebalkan!." Desis naruto pelan dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

.

.

Sasuke diam, dia tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik naruto dengan seksama yang tengah membuka salah satu bekal yang berisi bento berbentuk rubah lucu. Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu menatap sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya bersandar pada sebuah dinding di atap sekolah.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mau?." Naruto bertanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang bulat.

"Tidak. Makan saja sepuasmu."

"Baiklah aku tidak akan ragu lagi." Kata naruto dengan nada riang.

" _Itadakimasu~_ ~!." Naruto memakan bento itu dengan lahab. Sekilas sudut bibir sasuke tertarik ke atas, naruto yang mendapat makanan gratis tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada di depan matanya.

"Aku kekenyangan." Naruto duduk bersandar pada dinding 3 bekal yang di bawa sasuke sudah habis di makan naruto.

Sasuke melirik ke arah naruto berdecih pelan.

"Kau seperti orang yang tak makan 2 hari naruto." Sasuke bergumam sambil menutup matanya.

"Apa?! Kau bilang apa tadi Teme?!." Naruto mendelik tajam ke aras sasuke yang masih tetap duduk bersila dengan punggung bersandar tangan bersedekap dan mata terpejam.

"Hn."

"Huh! Menyebalkan."

"Kau aneh Dobe."

Naruto semakin menajamkan matanya menatap sasuke masih bersikap tenang.

"Selama ini wanita yang aku temui, selalu bersikap manis di depanku. Mereka selalu ingin menunjukkan padaku jika dia adalah wanita sempurna...Tidak peduli siapapun mereka, teman murid atau yang lainya mereka selalu bersikap begitu. Dan kau bertolak belakang dengan itu semua, bahkan saat pertama kali kita bertemu dengan lancang kau menyebutku dengan panggilan 'Teme' ."

Naruto terpana. Bukan karena setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir sang raven, bukan pula karena wajah tampannya yang kini bisa puas di pandanginya. Tapi karena untuk pertama kalinya naruto mendengar gurunya itu bicara sepanjang itu. Bahkan saat mengajarpun akan bicara sesingkat-singkatnya, membuat para murid-muridnya harus memutar otaknya dua kali lipat.

Sasuke membuka matanya, di sampingnya naruto masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sasuke bangkit dan melangkah pergi. Tapi saat dia akan benar-benar pergi sasuke berhenti sebentar.

"Jam istirahat sudah berakhir, kembalilah kekelas." Sasuke berucap datar, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Gomen~ banyak typo_ _ㅠㅠ_ _Blue ngetik ff lewat hp jadi rada susah, mau ngetik di laptop tapi laptopnya blue lagi rusak. Lain kali blue bakalan lebih teliti lagi tapi kalaunya masih ada typo mohon di maklumi :'3._

 _Oh iya Blue mungkin upadate ff ini 2 kali seminggu. hehe kecepetan kah? Tapi blue emang rada cepet ng-update ff mumpung otak lagi encer plus punya banyak waktu buat ngetik. Tapi masalahnya ya itu kebiasaan blue yg suka typo susah di ilangin :'v blue harus bolak balik cek ff nya blue -"._

 _ **#B**_ **alasan Review:**

 **-kimm bii : Iya Sai jadi sainganya Sasu :'v. Seseorang di masa lalunya Sasuke siapa? Liat aja entar hehe^^**

 **-Rei : SasuNaru itu pertama kali ketemu waktu mereka tabrakan di koridor :'v(di chap.1) di sini udah blue jelasin sekali lagi kalaunya mereka pertama ketemu langsung ngasih panggilan -Teme-Dobe-**

 **-choikim1310 : hehehe.. siapa suaminya femItachi udah kejawab kan? Bukan kyuu bukan juga kurama :'v kalau boleh jujur blue udah gak bisa mikir siapa yg cocok jadi suaminya Itachi *dikeroyok reders*** _ **someone**_ **nya sasu itu udah blue kasih clue udah bisa nebak kan siapa?^^ Gaara udah nongol tuh~^^ tapi di sini gaara cuman jadi kayak kakaknya naru aja :'v**

 **-SNCKS : Tapi kalaunya sai gak di bikin gitu jadi gak seru kan? *pletakk***

 **-luviz. hayate : Di chap.2 kemarin emang lebih pendek** **ㅠㅠ** **tapi di chap.3 sampe kedepanya blue usahain gak kependekan lagi :''D**

 **-Namikaze Minto : Gomen** **ㅠㅠ** **lain kali blue bakalan lebih hati-hati lagi. kapan lagi bisa bikin itachi jadi cewek gaje :v hehehe *di cincang itachi** **ㅠㅠ** *****

 **-kyuubi no kitsune 4485 : Huaa iya xD SasuNaru itu jodoh dari dulu. Hehe Iya itachi jadi cewe kkk~ aneh kah :'v?** _ **pirang & mata biru ?**_ **biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya :***

 **-mochee duck : gomenasai *bow* lain kali blue cek lagi.**

 **-Indah605 : Iya, suaminya itachi bukan kyuu n' bukan kurama. Kan Kyuubi itu di sini nama gelar buat naruto :'v trus kurama sendiri adiknya naru.**

 **-Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : yg di masa lalunya sasu bukan naru xD. Tapi di sini udah blue kasih titik terangnya(?).**

 **Fujitatsu : ino temenya sakura kan? Yg juga ikutan ngejar-ngejar sasuke :'v jadi udah tau jawabanya?**

 **-rohimbae88 : Done~ :***

 **-SNlop : Ya~ kayaknya sih gitu^^**

 **-ZeeZeee : Yg di sukai sasu itu Blue dong~ *0* *pletakk* :3 hehehe iya^^**

 **-hanazawa kay : Iya makasih. Selama ada sasu~ naru aman ;).**

 **\- Harpaairiry & lutfi. : Done, udah lanjut kok^^**

 **-dian : makasih^^ blue usahain lebih teliti lagi.**

 **-Hadisya. aghenia : ah iya hehe. blue emang rada cepet ngetiknya^^**

 **All: sekali lagi gomen gara-gagar tulisan blue banyak typo. N' makasih buat yang udah baca juga yg nungguin lanjutan ff nya blue^^ next semoga blue bisa ngilangin kebiasaan typo nya blue :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mind to review...?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**SENSEI! I LOVE YOU**_

 _ **By: BlueSky04**_

 **-Chapter 4-**

 _~oOo Happy Reading oOo~_

.

.

.

"Sensei~~!." teriakan dari para siswi penghuni KHS menggema. Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan para muridnya yang tergila-gila padanya. Bahkan sekarang sasuke juga tau jika karin dan beberapa sensei wanita lainya juga tertarik padanya. Jujur sebenarnya sasuke cukup lelah dengan semua ini. Di karuniai wajah tampan bak malaikat yang terdampar di bumi. Menjadi target incaran para kaum hawa yang melihatnya.

Seperti saat ini, entah apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba sasuke di keroyok oleh segerombol siswi yang ingin dekat dengannya.

"Hei! Minggir Kau menghalangi jalan Sasuke sensei." kata sakura sambil mendorong-dorong siswi lainya.

"Kau yang minggir _Forehead!._ " Balas siswi itu. Aksi dorong-dorongan itu terus berlangsung hingga sosok karin muncul dan segera menegur siswi-siswi yang ada di sana.

"Sakura, ino dan kalian semua pergi." Titah karin. Setelah itu dia beralih ke sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, apa kau mau pergi kekantin bersamaku?." Ajak karin dengan suara manja di buat-buat. Semua siswi yang ada di sana mendadak mual, Karin pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan murid-muridnya.

"Nenek Tsunade kemari!." Seseorang berteriak membuat para siswi dan karin kelabakan mendengar nama sang Kepsek di sebut. Di saat semua lengah seseorang segera menyeret sasuke pergi. "NARUTOOO!." Teriak karin dan sakura berbarengan.

"Hhhh...dua mahluk mengerikan itu sudah tidak mengejar."Naruto mencoba menormalkan nafasnya setelah berlari menghindar dari para mahluk penggila uchiha yang ada di sampingnya kini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?."

"errr...hanya mencoba menolongmu dari mahluk-mahluk gila itu." Naruto terlihat kikuk. Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya menatap heran ke arah naruto.

"Ya. Aku hanya mencoba menolong. Hanya itu." Kata naruto.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mengejar-ngejarku juga seperti mereka?."

"Arggghh... dengar ya Teme! Meskipun kau tampan dan di puja seluruh wanita di dunia ini, aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti yang sakura dan yang lainya lakukan. Kau itu sensei yang sangat menyebalkan wajah datar, irit kata, dingin, Gaya rambutmu yang seperti patat ayam itu sama sekali tidak ada bagus-bagusnya, menyebalkan Teme!."

"Hn. Kau mengucapkan kata menyebalkan dua kali Dobe."

"Aku tau! Itu karena kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Teriak naruto dan langasung di sumbat sasuke mulut berisik naruto dengan telapak tanganya.

Naruto berontak, tapi sasuke langsung memberi tanda untuk diam dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di dekat bibirnya. Dengan membawa naruto masuk kedalam ruang ganti siswi.

Di luar terdengar suara karin dan sakura yang menggerutu kehilangan jejak naruto dan sasuke.

Naruto menahan nafasnya, tepat di depan matanya sekarang terdapat sebuah dada bidang kokoh. Mata naruto mengerjap beberapa kali, tubuh sasuke menghimpit naruto di dinding dengan tangan yang masih membekap mulut naruto.

Naruto merasa wajahnya memanas, sasuke mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu. Sasuke bernafas lega karena karin dan sakura sudah pergi. Sasuke pun melepaskan tanganya, sejenak sasuke tertegun sesaat wajah naruto memerah, kenapa pikir sasuke.

Dengan cepat naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya. "Karin sensei dan sakura sudah pergi?."

"Hn."

Naruto segera mendorong sasuke manjauh darinya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

"Oii naruto jangan terus melamun seperti itu, nanti ayam tetangga mati." Iruka bicara tanpa melihat ke arah naruto yang tengah membersihkan beberapa gelas dengan serbet sambil melamun.

Naruto mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya. "Aku sedang sensitif dengan sesuatu yang menyangkut ayam paman." Ketus naruto.

'Karena si Teme itu mirip seperti ayam!' Naruto mendengus kasar.

Alis iruka berkerut. Di tengoknya naruto yang masih tampak kesal. "Dasar bocah" iruka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 _ **Tringgggg-**_

"..." Lonceng berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam cafe. Naruto mematung.

'Dia..?'

Sesosok wanita berambut hitam, berkulit putih, dengan sepasang onyx tersenyum ke arah penghuni cafe.

Dengan langkah santai dia mengambil tempat di pojok dekat jendela, tempat yang sepertinya cukup nyaman.

"Oii~! Naruto. Apa lagi yang kau tunggu cepat kesana." Titah iruka.

Dengan agak ragu naruto berjalan ke arah Itachi.

"Errr... permisi ada yang bisa saya bantu?."

Itachi melihat ke arah naruto. Di tatapnya gadis berambut pirang dengan di kuncir satu, mengenakan baju kaos orange berlengan panjang yang tanganya di gulung sebatas siku. Mengenakan sebuah apron khusus untuk pekerja di cafe ini.

"Hai~." Itachi menyapa dengan seulas senyum.

Naruto meringis, wanita itu menyapanya. Kenapa. naruto masih berpikir.

"Maaf, kenapa?." naruto mempertanyakan kebingunganya.

Itachi terkekeh kecil."Berikan aku segelas _cappuccino._ "

Naruto yang masih agak kebingungan, hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi menuju dapur.

Tidak lama kemudian naruto kembali dengan membawakan pesanan Itachi. Naruto berniat akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang lain lagi, tapi tiba-tiba itachi malah menahanya.

"Bisakah kau temani aku duduk di sini?."

"Errrr...aku." naruto mengangguk pipinya melirik ke sekitarnya, iruka tidak ada.

"Kumohon." Itachi menggenggam tangan naruto. "B-baiklah." Agak canggung, tapi akhirnya naruto duduk di sebrang itachi.

Itachi tersyum lebar, setelah naruto menuruti permintaanya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau memintaku menemanimu? Apa kau mengenalku? Aku rasa aku tidak mengenalmu?." Tanya naruto.

"Kita memang tidak saling mengenal."

"Lalu?."

"Entah kenapa, rasanya aku ingin lebih mengenalmu." Itachi meletakan gelasnya setelah tadi sedikit meminum minumanya.

"Namaku Itachi, Uchiha itachi. Boleh aku tau namamu pirang?." Tanya itachi.

"Ehh?."

'Apa tadi dia bilang Uchiha? Uchiha Itachi, bukankah Sasu-Teme itu juga bermarga Uchiha?.' Naruto membatin, otaknya yang memiliki kapasitas terbatas di paksanya untuk segera berpikir.

"Errr... Naruto Namikaze."

"Huaa naru-chan kau _kawaii._ " Itachi mencubit gemas pipi naruto yang agak chubby. Naruto meringis merasakan pipinya berdenyut sakit. "Sakitttt.. _._!"

Itachi terkekeh geli. " _Gomen-ne_ Naru-Chan, wajahmu membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubitmu."

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasa gemas melihat seseorang. Dulu aku sering menjadikan adikku sebagai sasaran. Tapi sekarang dia sudah dewasa dan tidak ada imut-imutnya lagi apa lagi wajah datarnya itu." Itachi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Adik?." Beo naruto.

Itachi mengangguk sambil meminum minumanya lagi. "Aku memiliki seorang adik laki-laki, dia dingin dan minim ekspresi selain itu dia juga irit bicara." Itachi mengedikkan bahu mengingat sejenak seperti apa adiknya-sasuke-.

"Ohhh..." Naruto hanya ber-Oh-ria. 'Kenapa aku malah terbayang si Teme itu?.' Inner naruto. (*jedotin pala naru ketembok* Emang si sasu-teme keleus naru :3)

"Ah iya~ Uchiha-san."

"Panggil saja aku itachi naruto." Potong itachi cepat.

"I-itachi- _nee._ "

"Itu lebih baik."

"Aku harus kembali bekerja." Kata naruto. Itachi diam selama beberapa saat lalu mengangguk mengijinkan naruto untuk kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Naruto pergi, itachi tersenyum tipis. "Seharusnya aku mengajak sasuke kemari, aku yakin naruto bisa mengembalikan suke-ku yang dulu." Itachi kembali menyereput cappuccino miliknya lalu menengok keluar jendela.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?." Tanya sasuke dingin.

Itachi berhenti dan menoleh ke arah sasuke. "Suke-chan. Tadi aku habis jalan-jalan."

"Hn."

"Kau tau suke? Aku bertemu dengan seseorang tadi." Itachi mulai bercerita dengan nada senang. 'Orang aneh macam apa lagi yang dia temukan?.' inner sasuke seakan cuek dan fokus pada buku yang di bacanya.

"Seorang gadis pirang berwajah manis." Sasuke melirik itachi sedikit setelah mendengar kata ' _Pirang_ '.

"Lain kali ku ajak kau menemuinya."

"Tidak. Terima kasih, aku tidak ada waktu bertemu dengan kenalan anehmu -Tachi." Sasuke kembali bersikap cuek.

"Kali ini berbeda. Dia benar-benar gadis manis berambut pirang dan bermata biru."

Tubuh sasuke menegang. _**-BUKK-**_ Di tutupnya buku nya dengan keras.

"Aku tidak menyukai gadis pirang dan bermata biru. Jadi jangan coba-coba menjodoh-jodohkanku denganya." Sasuke mewanti lalu meranjak pergi.

"Aku tidak menjodoh-jodohkan, hanya mencoba memastikan siapa tau jika kalian berjodoh." Kata itachi enteng lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi. Suana hatinya sedang tidak baik saat ini.

 _ **Brakk-**_

Sasuke memukul setir mobilnya kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

Sesak. 4 tahun berlalu rasa sesak itu masih sama, seorang Uchiha sasuke yang dingin dan terlihat kuat. Ternyata memiliki sisi lemah dan rapuh karena bagian penguat dalam hidupnya sudah pergi.

Itachi benar, dirinya terjebak dalam perasaanya sendiri. Hatinya terluka tapi ia belum siap menerima orang lain untuk mengobatinya.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan Dei?.'

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tok-Tok-Tok**_

Derap langkah terdengar kemudian pintu terbuka perlahan. "Huaaa kak Sai!"

Sai tersenyum lalu menyapa kurama. "Naruto ada?."

Kurama mengangguk cepat, di seretnya tangan sai untuk segera masuk. "Kak naru, tadi baru pulang juga. Sekarang lagi mandi." Kurama menjelasnya sambil membawa sai menuju ruang tengah.

"Ada apa malam-malam kemari?." Tanya kurama dengan wajah polosnya, sai mengacak-acak gemas surai merah kurama.

"Ada sesuatu. Tadinya mau sehabis pulang sekolah, tapi kakakmu sudah berangkat ke cafe. Naruto itu super sibuk, sulit mencari waktu luang bersamanya. Kau tau kan?." Kurama mengguk lagi.

"Sai?." Suara itu mencuri perhatian keduanya. Naruto berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, dengan mengenakan baju kaos hitam, dan rok di atas lutut berwarna orange. Naruto tampak masih sibuk mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Ada apa?."

Sai mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, kemudian mengeluarkanya yang ternyata beberapa buah buku.

"Tugas dari konan sensei. Tapi aku sudah menyelesaikanya, kau tinggal menyalinnya saja. Kau pasti belum mengerjakannya kan?." Tebak sai dan mendapan cengiran bodoh dari naruto

"Hhh.. kau tau saja."

"Tentu saja. Selain itu tugas kelompok dari Orochimaru sensei pun juga sudah aku selesaikan." Terang sai, naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

" _Doumo Arigatou._ Sai." Naruto melempar senyum manisnya pada sai, membuat pemuda berkulit putih pucat tersebut terdiam beberapa saat untuk memandang senyum tulus dari naruto.

"Sama-sama."

"Ah aku juga ada sesuatu untukmu Kurama."

"Sungguh?." Tanya kurama, sai mencoba mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya.

"Permen loli?." Kurama mengambil permen yang di berikan oleh sai. " _Arigatou_ " Kurama memeluk sai senang lalu membuka bungkus permennya cepat kemudian memakanya.

"Sebelum tidur jangan lupa gosok gigimu Ku. Jika kau tidak ingin sakit gigi." Ceramah naruto dan mendapat deheman ambigu sama seperti milik sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pulang dulu." Sai bangkit dari tempatnya sambil memasang kembali tas ranselnya.

"Ehh? Sudah mau pulang?." Tanya naruto. Sai mengangguk.

"Sudah malam. Kau juga harus istirahat kan?." Naruto mengantar sai sampai pintu dengan Kurama yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kak sai, kenapa tidak menginap saja di sini?." Tanya kurama, sepertinya tidak begitu rela berpisah dengan teman kakaknya.

"Besok aku akan kemari lagi."

"Sungguh? Janji tidak boleh bohong." Kurama menyipitkan matanya kearah sai. Sai hanya terkekeh dan menepuk kepala kurama.

" _Jaa ne._ " Kurama dan naruto melambaikan tangan mereka pada sai. Setelah sai pergi naruto menutup pintu.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah pelajaran Guy sensei. Sebenarnya naruto cukup malas mengikuti kelas olah raga tersebut, bukan karena naruto lemah di bidang olah raga. Naruto cukup pintar bermain basket dalam tim putri, meskipun tubuhnya tidak begitu tinggi dan berperawakan agak kecil, naruto sangat gesit.

Tapi naruto keluar dari tim basket beberapa waktu yang lalu. Alasanya karena naruto tidak punya waktu untuk latihan dan bertanding. Naruto sudah di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang lain.

"Kau belum mengganti bajumu. Naruto?." Tanya hinata yang sudah selesai mengganti seragamnya dengan baju olah raga.

"Ku rasa aku ingin membolos." Naruto bergumam sambil menatap langit-langit ruang ganti putri.

"Berhentilah membolos naru. Kau sudah sering melakukannya." Hinata meranjak ke samping naruto.

"Hn." Naruto meniru gaya sasuke sambil terus menatap ke atas. "Hinata."

"Menurutmu mungkin tidak si Teme itu menyukai gadis aneh dan bodoh?."

Alis hinata berkerut mendengar pertanyaan naruto. "Maksudmu, Sasuke Sensei? Entahlah. Ku rasa tidak. Kenapa?."

"Kurasa juga begitu. Mana mungkin aku bisa menyaingi wanita itu." Naruto kembali bergumam membuat raut wajah hinata semakin bingung.

"Kau menyukai sensei?." Mata hinata melebar bersamaan dengan kalimat yang terucap di bibirnya.

"..." Naruto tidak menjawab, tapi hinata dengan yakin menebak jika jawabanya adalah Ya.

"Waktu itu aku melihatnya bersama seorang wanita. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa tidak suka." Aku naruto. Hinata mengambil tempat di samping naruto. "Benarkah?."

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku sampai menyukainya? Aku harus bagaimana?." Tanya naruto.

"Kejar saja cintamu naru." Jawab hinata enteng.

"Ehh?."

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti. "Akan aku bantu kau mengalahkan semua sainganmu."

.

.

"Kau serius hinata. Tidak aku tidak mau!." Naruto berontak. Tapi gadis berambut indigo itu terus menyeret naruto menemui sasuke.

"Sensei." Hinata memanggil, dan sasuke pun menoleh. Naruto berhenti berontak saat tatapan sasuke mengarah padanya.

"Ada apa?." Tanya sasuke. Tidak biasanya dia di hampiri dua gadis ini biasanya pun jika bertemu di luar jam pelajaran hanya kebetulan.

"Sensei... bisakah kau mengantar naruto pulang sekolah. Sepertinya arah rumah sensei juga sama seperti naruto."

"Hn?."

"Ahaha Tidak. Jangan dengarkan ucapannya sensei hinata sedang tidak enak badan. Biasanya memang suka bicara aneh kalau lagi sakit." Kata naruto dengan tawa garingnya.

"Tidak. Sungguh sensei, naruto harus cepat-cepat pulang hari ini. Sepeda milik naruto _(di)_ rusak ( _olehku)_ lagi. Aku tidak bisa pulang bersamanya." Sahut hinata.

"Ehh? Siapa bilang?! A-aku bisa pulang bersama... Sai!." Naruto segera menyambar lengan sai, saat pemuda itu kebetulan lewat.

"Tidak. Hari ini sai dan aku akan belajar bersama di rumahnya. Karena itu aku tidak bisa bersamamu." Hinata menarik sai menjauh dari naruto, membuat gadis pirang itu seketika cemberut.

"Jadi bagaimana sensei?." Tanya hinata. Sementara pemuda raven yang di tanya masih diam. Sasuke menatap hinata dan naruto begantian lalu melihat sekilas ke arah sai yang juga diam seribu bahasa.

"Baiklah."

" _Yatta! Arigatou sensei._ " Naruto cengo. Sementara hinata berseru senang, dengan senyum lebarnya dia mengedipkan matanya ke arah naruto kemudian menyeret sai pergi bersamanya.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Bukankah kau harus pulang cepat hari ini?." Naruto bergerak canggung ke arah sasuke yang sudah berdiri di samping motor sportnya.

"Errrr... iya." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hinata? Apa maksudmu kita akan belajar bersama di rumahku?." Tanya sai yang sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari hinata.

"Aku hanya mencoba membantu temanku." Jawab hinata kikuk.

"Maksudmu?."

"Naruto menyukai sasuke sensei. Jadi aku mau membantunya." Jalas hinata. Mata sai agak melebar mendengar kalimat hinata barusan.

"Kau bercanda? Naruto menyukainya? Bukankah dia terlihat tidak menyukainya."

"Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaan perempuan? 4 tahun aku mengenal naruto, tapi dia sama sekali belum pernah menyukai seseorang. Dan sekarang dia berhasil menemukan cintanya karena itu aku membantunya. Dan tentang sikap naruto apa kau tidak tau apa itu ' _Tsundere'_?."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah mengurusinya. Murid dan guru hubungan yang seperti itu cukup tabu. Lagi pula apa kau yakin naruto tidak akan sakit hati nantinya jika di tolak oleh Uchiha sensei itu." Sai berkata datar dan dingin. Hinata baru akan bicara lagi tapi di potong sai dengan cepat.

"Jika sampai Uchiha itu menyakiti naruto aku tidak akan memaafkanya." Hinata bungkam, di biarkanya sai pergi meninggalkanya begitu saja. Hinata pun tidak akan rela jika sahabatnya sampai terluka, hidup naruto sudah cukup berat dia hanya ingin ada seseorang yang bisa memberi kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa ia berikannya sebagai sahabat pada naruto.

"Naruto..."

.

.

Naruto diam, matanya menyorot sendu menatap punggung lebar yang ada di depanya. Kedua tanganya melingkar memeluk pinggang Uchiha bunsu.

Tidak pernah di rasakanya perasaan setenang dan senyaman ini berada di dekat seseorang. Benarkah dirinya menyukai pemuda ini. Benarkah? Jantung naruto terus berdegup kencang tak karuan. Benarkah naruto menyukainya. Atau naruto bahkan mencintainya. Entahlah, rasanya naruto begitu malas untuk berpikir, bisa memeluk lelaki ini membuatnya ingin terus seperti ini. Untuk pertama kalinya bolehkah naruto berharap waktu bisa berputar jutaan kali lebih lambat, atau berharap rumahnya jutaan kali lipat lebih jauh.

"Turun." Naruto tersadar, sedikit kecewa karena sekarang sudah sampai. Naruto turun dari motor milik sasuke, seperti yang naruto katakan saat sasuke bertanya di mana tempat tinggalnya naruto memberi tau tempat apartementnya berada. Sekarang mereka sudah tiba di depan bangunan apartemen berlantai 7.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku." Naruto membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Hn."

Naruto pergi menuju bangunan itu, sementara sasuke masih diam di tempatnya. Setelah naruto benar-benar masuk, sasuke pun pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena ide hinata, naruto terpaksa pulang meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa di rumah yang mengharuskannya pulang cepat. Itu hanya kebohongan yang di buat hinata, sekarang setelah berganti pakaian Naruto pergi menuju cafe seperti biasa.

"Hai~ Naru-chan." Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, Itachi tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

"Itachi- _neesan_?."

"aku pesan seperti kemarin _ne_." Itachi berujar lalu pergi menuju tempat yang ia tempati kemarin.

'Kenapa dia kemari lagi?.' Naruto membatin.

"Kau kenapa naruto?." Tanya gaara. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Wanita itu yang kemarin kan?." Naruto mengangguk. "Kau mengenalnya?."

"Aku baru kenal kemarin." Jawab naruto.

"Kenapa dia kemari lagi?." Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak tau lalu pergi kedapur dan mengambilkan pesanan itachi.

Senyum itachi kembali mekar saat naruto mengantarkan pesanannya. "Ada apa itachi- _nee_ kemari?."

"Hanya mampir, aku sedang jalan-jalan menikmati liburanku dan kebetulan lewat sini dan mampir." Jawab itachi dengan setengah berbohong.

"Liburan?."

"Aku tinggal menetap di canada sejak 2 tahun terakhir. Karena suamiku tinggal di sana, dan kembali kejepang untuk mengunjungi keluargaku sekaligus liburan." Jelas itachi sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Itachi- _neesan_ sudah menikah?." Itachi terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, aku sudah menikah." Itachi menunjukkan cincin cantik di jari manisnya.

'Itachi- _nee_ sudah menikah? Dengan siapa? Lalu sasuke?.'

"Errr... ano boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?." Tanya naruto ragu. "Apa?."

"Itu...adik itachi- _nee._ Kalau boleh tau siapa?."

"Adikku?." Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Sasuke, adikku namanya Uchiha sasuke."

Tubuh naruto mematung selama beberapa saat. "S-sasuke?."

"un... kau mengenalnya?." Naruto diam, terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi perlahan naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sungguh? Kebetulan sekali. Kenapa kau bisa mengenal adikku?." Itachi bertanya dengan antusias.

"Dia adalah senseiku."

"Sensei?." Itachi membeo. "Jadi kau muridnya?."

"Un.."

Senyum itachi melebar, naruto tiba-tiba merinding. "Hei naru~ jika kau sudah mengenal adikku. Apa kau menyukainya?."

"A-apa?!." Naruto shock, 'pertanyaan macam apa itu?.' Masih tidak menyangka kakak dari senseinya menanyakan soal perasaanya.

"Adikku itu tampan. Aku yakin ada bangak siswi yang jatuh hati padanya. Lalu bagaimana denganmu naruto?." Naruto bungkam, apa dia harus mengakui perasaanya di depan kakak dari orang yang di sukainya.

"T-tidak!. Adikmu itu sensei yang menyebalkan!." Naruto menjawab cepat sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Itachi mendesah kecewa. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku menyukaimu, seandainya kau menyukainya aku akan membantu membuat adikku itu menyukaimu."

"A-apa?." Naruto bertanya gagap. Entah kenapa semua terasa terjadi begitu cepat naruto masih shock mengetahui wanita yang ia kira kekasih senseinya ternyata adalah kakaknya, itachi yang sudah menikah dan sekarang mau menjodohkannya. Mimpi apa naruto semalam.

"Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran?." Tanya itachi balik.

"..." Naruto masih terdiam, matanya sesekali mengejap menatap itachi.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'Ya'." Itachi tersenyum lebar setelah mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"Bagainana besok ku ajak sasuke ke sini."

"Tidak! Dia tidak boleh kesini!." Naruto menggeleng cepat sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dada.

"Kenapa?."

"Si Teme itu-maksudku sensei tidak boleh melihatku di sini."

"Aku masih di bawah umur untuk bekerja. Aku mohon tolong jaga rahasia ini. Aku tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaanku." Lirih naruto menundukan wajahnya sambil meremas ujung apronnya.

Itachi tertegun sesaat kemudian mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tidak akan mengatakanya."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. " _Arigatou._ "

.

.

.

.

Sai duduk di kursi di dekat meja belajarnya. Di tanganya ada beberapa buah kertas yang berisi lukisan sketsa wajah seorang gadis yang memiliki 3 guratan di setiap pipinya yang membuatnya tampak seperti kumis kucing. Sai tersenyum tipis melihat hasil karyanya. Sai memang hoby melukis dan semua lukisanya benar-benar bagus.

Tangan pucatnya mengelus permukaan wajah gadis yang tengah tersenyum manis di dalam lukisan tersebut.

"Naruto.." sai berbisik pelan.

Gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak lama, namun terus di pendamnya hingga saat ini. Tapi sekarang ada ancaman suatu saat gadis yang ia sukai di ambil oleh orang lain.

Sai meremas ujung kertas itu kuat. Uchiha bungsu itu menjadi musuh beratnya sekalipun dia adalah senseinya. Sai tidak akan membiarkanya mengambil apa yang dia inginkan termasuk menyingkirkannya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area halaman sekolah, sesekali di liriknya seorang pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya-Sai.

Tadi pagi, sai datang ke tempat naruto dan mengajaknya berangkat bersama. Suatu hal yang tidak biasa, meskipun dulu saat masih Smp sai juga sering berangkat bersamanya tapi setelah masuk KHS mereka sudah tidak berangkat bersama lagi. Karena sekolah yang naruto tuju kali ini melewati rumah sai. Untuk menjemput naruto sai harus pergi berlawanan arah menuju sekolah.

"Aku bangun terlalu pagi dan tidak bisa tidur lagi setelahnya. Karena itu pagi-pagi aku ke tempatmu." Itu yang sai katakan saat naruto yang masih di balut piama menyambut kedatangan sai.

Entah kenapa naruto merasa sikap sai agak aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Sai kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?."

"Memangnya aku kenapa?."

"Sikapmu agak aneh. Tapi mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Kata naruto menunduk.

Sai menghentikan langkahnya sambil mencenkram pergelangan tangan naruto.

"Menurutmu apa artinya aku untukmu?." Sai nenatap lekat bola-bola shappire naruto yang indah. Membuat hati terasa damai dan hangat walau hanya menatapnya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?."

Tatapan sai semakin tajam, menuntut jawaban dari naruto segera. "Kau adalah sahabatku. Sahabat baikku."

Sai mencari kebenaran dari mata yang di tatapnya. Perlahan sai melepaskan cengramanya. Di kepalkanya kedua tanganya di kedua sisi tubuhnya kuat-kuat.

"Sai?." Panggil naruto cemas, tangan naruto terjulur untuk menggapai wajah pemuda di depanya.

 _ **Grepp-**_

"!" Cemas-cemas naruto melirik ke arah sai yang kini memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan kepalanya.

Tidak mengerti, naruto akhirnya hanya diam. Membiarkan teman laki-lakinya memeluknya. Untungnya ini masih pagi dan koridor masih sepi.

.

.

.

.

"Ulangan kenaikan kelas akan di langsungkan 1bulan lagi. Ku harap kalian bisa belajar lebih giat lagi." Karin. Sebagai seorang wali kelas memberi tau kan kepada murid-muridnya di kelas 1-2 tetang informasi ulangan semester yang akan di langsungkan tidak lama lagi.

"Dan untukmu nona Namikaze." Kata karin menggantung sambil menatap naruto yang mematung di bangkunya. "Kau harus belajar lebih giat dari teman-temanmu yang lain. Aku tidak yakin jika nanti bisa menolongmu jika nilai-nilai ulangan mu rendah. Sebagai siswi yang sering terlambat, membolos, tidak hadir tanpa keterangan, berkelahi bahkan lambat dalam memahami pelajaran akan sulit untuk bisa ku bantu untuk naik ke kelas selanjutnya. Terlebih kau juga sering bersikap tidak sopan padaku."

Naruto merengut masam mendengar ucapan wali kelasnya-Karin-. "Kau mengerti?." Tanya karin sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Aku mengerti." Sahut naruto. "Bagus. Sekarang aku akan memberikan kalian 30 buah soal. Kerjakan dalam waktu 1 jam, setelah aku kembali semua soal harus sudah selesai." Karin menyerahkan soal-soal matematika kepada shikamaru untuk membagikanya pada teman-temanya yang lain.

Naruto menjedukkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Karin benar-benar nenek sihir rapal naruto dalam hati.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun kau mau makan siang bersamaku?." Ajak karin.

"Sudahlah karin. Sasuke tidak menyukaimu, dia selalu menolak ajakanmu, apa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semua penolakan itu?." Kata Sugetsu, yang juga seorang guru di KHS.

"DIAM KAU!." teriak karin tepat di wajah sugetsu. Dan sukses membuat nyali lelaki itu ciut. "Hhh...b-baiklah."

Sasuke yang menyaksikan itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Detik berikutnya karin kembali ke sasuke.

"Maaf ya sasuke-kun. Tadi aku terbawa emosi, mungkin tadi gara-gara bertemu naruto aku jadi begini. Anak itu benar-benar membuatku pusing, dia pembuat onar, suka membolos dan bodoh bagaimana aku bisa menaikannya ke kelas selanjutnya." Karin cengengesan.

"Kau tau kenapa dia begitu?."

"Hah-apa?." Tanya karin tidak mengerti.

"Yang ku tau naruto sering tidak hadir tanpa keterangan. Apa dari pihak sekolah sama sekali tidak tau apa latar belakang semua ini?." Sasuke bertanya dingin.

"T-tidak. Dia memang suka bertindak sesukanya. Ku rasa dia membolos untuk bersenang-senang." Jawab karin.

"Dan pihak sekolah mengabaikanya begitu saja?."

"I-itu..."

Sasuke meninggalkan tempatnya melangkah keluar dari ruang guru.

'Sepertinya aku harus menyelidikinya.' Inner sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 **#Balasan Review:**

 **-yassir2374 : Iya. Makasih^^**

 **-kyuubi no kitsune : Muehehehe.. jangan tanya blue yang bikin aja jadi mules ngebayanginnya xD *Digeplak Itachi***

 **-Aiko Michishige : Done.**

 **-luviz. hayate : Iya^^. Moment nya emang sedikit-sedikit aja dulu entar kesananya baru nambah :'v *maybe :3***

 **-choikim1310 : Uhm... biarkan chapter selanjutnya yang menjawabnya kkkk *pletakk***

 **-rei diazee : Iya gak papa. Blue juga pernah naksir senseinya blue :'v *ikut curcol* tapi blue udah bisa ngerelain :'3**

 **-ZeeZeee : Ciee senengnya blue update 2 kali seminggu :v *plakkk***

 **-SNlop : tetep ada dong itukan ciri khasnya XD *waks***

 **-Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : Hehehe kalau gak di bikin gantung. Gak bikin penasaran :v**

 **-Harpaairiry, lutfi., SNCKS, kimm bii, honoka chi, hanazawa kay, Fifi, : Done^^**

 **-Hany Hyuuga, Indah605 : Uhm...Entahlah :v**

 **All: gomen, balasnya pendek kalaunya ada yang kelewatan juga** **ㅠㅠ**

 _ **A/N**_ : _Makasih buat yang masih setia baca ffnya Blue. Ah iya satu lagi info dari blue, buat FF blue yg ini blue bakalan update tiap malam senin sama kamis._

 _._

 _._

 _-Next Chapter-_

 _"Pirang sialan!."_

 _"Berani kau menyentuhnya. Kubunuh kau!."_

 _"HUAAA! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN DASAR SASU-TEME MESUM!."_

 _"Peduli apa kau padaku!."_

 _"Aku senseimu. Naruto."_

 _"Kau harus minta maaf padanya sasuke."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mind to review...?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**SENSEI! I LOVE YOU**_

 **© Mashashi Kishimoto**

 _ **By: BlueSky04**_

 **-Chapter 5-**

 _~oOo Happy Reading oOo~_

.

.

.

"Suke-chan~ baru saja pulang mengajar?." Sapa itachi saat berpapasan dengan adiknya yang baru saja tiba di rumah.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana harimu?." Tanya itachi sambil mengekori sasuke menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi ingin tau tentang hariku?."

"Tidak. Hanya bertanya. Di sekolah tempatmu mengajar ada tidak murid yang menarik perhatianmu?." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya berbalik dan menatap itachi tajam.

"Tertarik bukan berarti 'suka'. Maksudku tertarik bisa termasuk ke dalam 'unik' ya mungkin begitu." Jelas itachi, sasuke masih tetap menatap itachi penuh selidik.

"Hn."

"Apa seorang siswi? Bagaimana dia? Namanya siapa?."

Sasuke mendengus tidak suka dengan sikap itachi. Dalam hati sasuke masih menaruh curiga jika ada maksud terselubung dari pertanyaan itachi itu. Karena tidak biasanya kakanya itu begini.

"Naruto. Dia gadis bodoh, cerewet, dan aneh." Sasuke berucap cuek sambil mengedikan bahunya.

Sementara itachi sudah berbinar-binar mendengarnya.

"Ah~ sepertinya kau sangat mengenalnya. Kau dekat dengannya suke." Itachi menyenggol-nyenggol lengan sasuke dengan sikunya, mencoba menggodanya.

"Dengar keriput apa pun yang kau rencanakan. Jangan coba-coba berani denganku! Semua yang kau rencankan tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa padaku!."

 _ **BLAMM-**_

Itachi tertawa cekikan setelah sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Kita lihat saja nanti Suke-.." bisik itachi dengan seringai liciknya.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto..? Sai, kau juga ikut?." Iruka menghampiri dua murid KHS yang kini tiba di cafe milik iruka.

"Sai, ikut denganku karena dia akan membantuku belajar paman. Di kelas sai bisa hampir mendekati kepintaran si jenius pemalas-shikamaru-itu." Terang naruto.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tolong ya." Iruka menepuk bahu sai, setelah itu meranjak pergi.

"Baiklah naruto. Mulai sekarang selain bekerja di sini. Kau juga harus membuat otakmu bekerja. Aku akan membantumu belajar tanpa membuatmu mengabaikan pekerjaanmu." Kata sai sambil membuka bukunya. Naruto mengangguk mantab.

Setelah pulang sekolah tadi naruto meminta sai untuk menemaninya belajar, dan tentunya di kabulkan. Sai selalu mengabulkan apapun yang naruto minta.

Hari pertama mereka di mulai. Sai menjelaskan beberapa pelajaran yang naruto kurang kuasai. Setelah itu sai menyuruh naruto kembali mengulang penjelasanya. Tujuanya, agar naruto dapat mengingat dan memahami apa yang mereka pelajari sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti mencuci piring, mengantar dan membersihkan meja.

Sesekali naruto juga akan di bantu oleh gaara saat naruto kesulitan dengan belajarnya.

Kegiatan mereka berakhir saat hari berganti malam, dan menunjukan pukul 7 malam.

Sai dan naruto berpamitan pulang. Di jalan naruto kembali mengulang-ulang apa saja yang sudah ia pelajari bersama sai tadi.

"Kau yakin. Tidak mau ku antar pulang?." Tanya sai sekali lagi. Setelah sebelumnya dia juga menanyakan hal yang sama.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagi pula aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri dan aku bisa menjaga diri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sai menatap naruto sekali lagi lalu menepuk pelan kepala naruto.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Aku tau! _Jaa~._ "

Sai tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganya, setelah itu sai masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

Ini masih belum terlalu malam, tapi kenapa jalan menuju ke tempatnya terasa sepi. Gang-gang gelap, lampu yang remang-remang membuat naruto waspada ke sekitarnya. Dan benar saja, di depan sana ada beberapa orang pria yang terus meracau tak jelas sambil berjalan dengan agak terhuyung depan-belakang.

Naruto menegang. Dalam hati naruto berdo'a semoga saja orang-orang itu akan mengabaikanya lagi pula sepertinya mereka semua mabuk. Dengan langkah pasti tanpa melihat ke arah orang-orang asing itu naruto pergi dari tempat semula berdiam.

"Oii~." Seseorang memanggil, naruto tersentak dalam hati naruto menggerutu kenapa do'a tidak pernah di kabulkan.

Seorang pria menyipitkan matanya mencoba melihat sosok naruto lebih jelas. "Pirang! Ya. Kau pirang. Kau mau kemana?." Tanya pria itu sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

Naruto tercekat, cepat-cepat dia ingin pergi dari sini. Tapi pria itu lebih dulu mencengram erat tangan naruto.

"Hoho... ternyata si pirang ini cukup manis." Gumamnya sambil mencengram rahang naruto dengan tanganya yang lain.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Brengsek!." Maki naruto dengan melotot marah.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik saat marah." Katanya sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Naruto semakin melotot. Tubuhnya berontak, tapi pria itu cukup kuat. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, naruto langsung menendang titik vital pria 30 tahunan itu dengan keras.

Saat cengraman terlepas, naruto bergegas melarikan diri. Namun ke dua teman pria itu malah mengejarnya. Malang naruto malah berlari ke arah jalan yang buntu.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi pirang. Menyerah saja pada kami. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu senang malam ini." Pria-2 menyeringai seram. Naruto merinding, ayo berpikir naruto berpikir.

"!"

Dengan gesit naruto menghindar dari pria ke-2 yang mencoba menerkanya.

 _ **BUGH!**_

Tendangan telak mengenai wajah pria itu dan berhasil membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Pria-3 menggeram saat temanya lagi-lagi di jatuhkan. Di ambilnya sebuah balok yang ada tak jauh darinya. "Pirang sialan!." Teriak pria itu.

 _ **Sret-**_

 _ **BUAKGHH**_

Satu lagi tendangan mengenai ulu hati pria tersebut dengan keras. Dan membuatnya meringis sakit.

"Cih! Jangan remehkan Namikaze Naruto. Aku tidak selemah yang kalian pikirkan." Naruto memandang sinis kedua pria itu.

"Sial." Pria-3 mengumpat, naruto berbalik dan berniat pergi tapi.

 _ **BRUGHHH-**_

Naruto lengah, saat pria-2 menendang kakinya dan membuat naruto terjatuh serta mendapat benturan cukup keras pada punggung dan kepalanya.

Naruto meringis, tubuhnya terasa sakit begitu juga kepalanya.

"Dasar bocah! Kau juga tidak bisa remehkan kami begitu saja." Pria-2 balas berujar sinis, seraya bangkit dan menatap naruto.

"Kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal." Kata pria-3 dengan senyum mesumnya melangkah mendekati naruto.

Samar-samar di lihatnya wajah kedua orang pria itu, kepalanya begitu sakit. Membuat tubuhnya serasa sulit di gerakkan.

 _ **BUAGHHKK!**_

Pria yang bergerak akan menyentuh naruto tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya.

"Sialan! Siapa kau! Berani-beraninya memukul temanku!." Pria yang satunya melayangkan tinjunya. Namun berhasil di tangkap oleh seorang pria lain yang baru saja datang.

"Berani kau menyentuhya ku bunuh kau." Sosok itu mendesis dingin dengan penuh penekanan.

"BRENGSEK!."

 _ **BUGHK**_

 _ **BUAGHH**_

 _ **DUAKKHH**_

 _ **BRUKKGH!**_

Pria itu terjatuh setelah terjadi baku hantam dengan 'sosok' itu. "Sial!." Pria itu mengumpat lalu dengan terseok-seok di papahnya temanya yang lain untuk segera pergi melarikan diri.

'Sosok' lelaki raven itu beralih ke naruto yang masih meringis.

Perlahan di pangkunya kepala naruto. "Naruto! Naruto!." Di guncangnya tubuh gadis itu cepat.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mencuat seperti pantat ayam.

"T-teme..." naruto berbisik pelan.

.

.

.

.

Buram. Samar-samar terlihat sebuah ruangan yang tampak asing bagi naruto. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan pencahayaan di sana.

"Nghhh..." Kepala naruto terasa sakit. Apa yang tejadi, kedua iris birunya mengerling ke sekeliling.

Sebuah kamar berukuran luas, dengan gaya minimalis.

'Ini... di mana? Bukankah aku di kejar oleh orang-orang aneh?' Naruto duduk sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa pening. Detik berikutnya mata naruto membola. "T-tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin aku tertangkap!." Panik naruto dengan segera di sibakkan selimutnya.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!." Jerit naruto histeris.

 _ **BRAKKK!-**_

Naruto segera moleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka, tampak sosok pemuda raven dengan bagian belakang rambutnya mencuat kebelakang.

"HUAAA TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI!." Teriak naruto sambil menarik kembali selimutnya hingga sebatas leher.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah berteriak DOBE!." Balas sasuke.

"T-teme?!." Naruto terlihat shock karena sasuke balas berteriak padanya. "HUAAA! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU DASAR SASU-TEME MESUM!."

 _ **Twich!**_

"Siapa yang kau panggil mesum. Dobe! Aku yang menolongmu tadi malam, kau lupa?!."

"Eh?." Naruto mengerjapkan matanya lugu. Otaknya mencoba meloading mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi menimpanya tadi malam. _Tadi-malam-pulang-bersama-sai-kemudian-berpisah-di-jalan-bertemu-tiga-pria-mesum-naruto-melarikan-diri-dan-berkelahi-lalu-ada-yang-menendang-kakinya-dan-pingasan._

Naruto menatap sasuke dengan pandangan innocent. 'Pasti ada yang terlewat' inner naruto. _Tiba-tiba-ada-yang-datang-menghajar-dua-pria-yang-menyerangnya-orang-itu-..._

"T-teme..." wajah naruto berubah merah padam _, —sasuke yang menolongnya._

"Hn. Kau sudah ingat sekarang?." Sasuke bersedekap dada sambil bersandar di depan pintu.

— _Tunggu!_ Jika sasuke yang menolongnya dan membawanya kemari. Lalu kenapa. naruto memandang pakaian asing yang melelat di tubuhnya-.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan HAH?!." Teriak naruto. Untungnya sasuke memiliki gerak reflek yang cepat, dengan menutup telinganya segera. Sasuke tidak mau kehilangan pendengaranya setelah mendengar teriakan naruto.

"Yang mengganti bajumu bukan aku! Tapi-."

" _Ohayou~.._ Naru-chan.."

"Itachi- _nee_?."

"Tenang saja, adikku ini tidak melakukan hal macam-macam padamu. Percayalah meskipun dia juga bertampang mesum. Tapi dia tidak akan macam-macam." Kata itachi melangkah menghampiri naruto.

"Ehh? T-tapi-.."

"Pakaian yang kau pakai itu adalah bajuku, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu tidur dengan mengenakan sergam sekolahmu." Potong itachi cepat.

Naruto menatap itachi dan sasuke bergantian. "Sebaiknya jangan paksakan otak kecilmu itu bekerja jika memang tidak bisa."

"TEME SIALAN! KAU BENAR-BENAR _BAKA-SENSEI!._ " Sembur naruto.

Itachi sibuk menenangkan naruto. Sementara sasuke hanya berdehem pendek lalu pergi meninggalkan dua perempuan itu di kamarnya.

Itachi terkekeh kecil. "Sudahlah naruto. Sasuke memang begitu. Bahkan dengan muridnya pun dia bicara tanpa berperasaan."

Naruto mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya, membuat itachi semakin gemas melihatnya.

" _Ne_ itachi- _neesan_."

"Apa Te-maksudku Sensei benar-benar membawaku kemari?." Tanya naruto.

"Begitulah." Jawab itachi. "Tadi malam tiba-tiba sasuke pulang dengan wajah cemas sambil membawamu...-"

 **FLASH BACK ON.**

.

.

 _ **BRAKKK!.**_

Pintu terbuka kasar, membuat beberapa penghuni mansion besar yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sasuke! Apa kau tidak bisa lebih sopan saat-.."

"Sasuke!." Sasuke mengabaikan ibu dan kakaknya yang marah karena ulahnya. Di punggungnya ada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tertidur- _pingsan_ -.

Itachi yang sadar siapa orang yang di bawa adiknya segera menghambur.

"Apa yang terjadi?." Tanya itachi cemas.

"..." sasuke belum menjawab, kaki-kakinya melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya. Di tendangnya pintu kamarnya hingga terbuka, kemudian di letakkanya gadis pirang- _Naruto_ \- ke tempat tidurnya perlahan.

"Siapa dia sasuke?." Tanya mikoto yang juga mengekori anaknya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sasuke! Apa yang terjadi." Tuntut Itachi, sasuke berbalik menghadap Ibu dan Kakaknya.

"Naruto. Muridku, dia hampir menjadi korban pelecehan." Jelas sasuke.

"Apa?!." Itachi terkejut, matanya beralih ke arah naruto yang masih pingsan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?." Tanya mikoto yang juga mencemaskan naruto.

"Untungnya aku datang di saat yang tepat, tapi orang-orang itu berhasil menjatuhkan naruto. Dia pingsan, karena itu dia kubawa pulang." Jawab sasuke.

Itachi bernafas lega, karena calon 'adik iparnya' tidak sempat di sentuh oleh orang-orang mesum itu.

"Aku akan mengganti bajunya dan membersihkan tubuhnya, kau tenanglah sasuke." Kata itachi melangkah ke arah naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti lalu keluar dari kamar, membiarkan itachi melakukan tugasnya.

Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti ke arah sasuke lalu menyentuh bahu putranya.

"Ibu senang kau kembali peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarmu sasuke." Tutur mikoto.

Sasuke diam. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bertindak seperti ini. Biasanya dia selalu mengabaikan sekitarnya tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

 _._

 _._

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan keluarga uchiha.

"Nak naru sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?." Sapa Mikoto sambil menyusun piring di meja makan.

"Uhm... sudah lebih baik." Balas naruto canggung.

"Duduklah kita makan bersama." Ajak mikoto dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Duduklah naru." Itachi menarik tangan naruto untuk segera duduk di kursi.

Ini pertama kalinya naruto bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha, wanita berambut hitam pajang dengan senyum ramah dan berwatak lembut itu adalah Ibu sasuke. Pria yang duduk di samping ibu sasuke itu sepertinya ayanya. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan datar sama sepeti sasuke tapi pria itu terlihat lebih tegas dan berwibawa. Di sampingnya ada Itachi yang terlihat tersenyum ramah mirip seperti ibunya. Dan tepat di depan naruto ada Uchiha bungsu a.k.a Sasuke yang terlihat diam dan mengacuhkan sekitarnya.

"Jadi.. nak naru adalah murid sasuke?." Mikoto membuka pembicaraan, naruto hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Seperti apa saat sasuke mengajar?." Tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Tentunya, membosankan benar kan? Sensei dingin, irit bicara, dan tidak bisa mengerti muridnya pastinya menjadi sensei yang menyebalkan benar kan naru-chan?."

"T-tidak kok. Uchiha sensei sangat terkenal di sekolah, bahkan banyak siswi yang mengidolakanya." Naruto tertawa renyah. 'Si teme ini memang menyebalkan.' Inner naruto.

"Hn. Sejak kapan kau bisa memujiku?." Tanya sasuke sambil memakan makananya.

Naruto mendengus kesal. 'Sabar naru sabar~ jangan terpancing amarah hanya karena ucapanya' rapal naruto menenangkan dirinya.

"Suke~ kenapa kau bicara dingin begitu. Bukankah tadi malam kau mencemaskan naru-chan?." Goda itachi dan mendapat delikan tajam dari sasuke.

"Aku sudah selesai, Naruto. Kau juga harus pergi kan, aku akan mengantarmu." Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya lalu menyeret naruto pergi.

"Teme! Lepaskan tanganmu!." Naruto berontak minta di lepaskan oleh sasuke. Sementara sasuke terus menyeret naruto hingga sampai di halaman rumah sasuke.

"Kau tidak suka ku ganggu pembicaraanmu dengan keluargaku?."

"B-bukan begitu! Hanya saja tidak sopan jika kau menyeretku pergi begitu, bahkan aku tidak sempat berpamitan dengan ibu dan kakakmu."

"Kenapa kau peduli dengan kesopanan. Bukankah kau memang suka bersikap tidak sopan?."

"Teme!."

"Lihat? Bahkan kau memanggil sensemu sendiri dengan sebutan 'teme'." Naruto terdiam. "Berhentilah berontak dan menurut padaku, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sasuke pergi mengambil mobilnya lalu menyuruh naruto segera masuk.

Naruto menurut dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke membawa naruto pulang, setelah itu pergi tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

Naruto berdecak kesal lalu segera pergi ke apartementnya untuk segera mengambil buku-bukunya dan berangkat ke sekolah setelah mencari alasan untuk berbohong pada ibu dan adiknya yang menanyakan kenapa dia tidak pulang semalam. Tidak mungkin naruto menceritakan mau di jadikan korban belecehan pada ibunya bisa-bisa malah memperburuk ke adaan ibunya saja.

Naruto mengetuk pintu kelasnya dengan satu tarikan nafas, setelah itu naruto membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

"Namikaze naruto." Suara baritone itu membuat tubuh naruto menegang seketika. "Kau terlambat 30 menit. Sebagai hukuman kau tidak ku ijinkan mengikuti pelajaranku hingga selesai. Berdiri di luar kelas." Tegas pemuda raven tersebut.

Naruto menahan nafasnya, "B-baik sensei." Naruto menyahut pelan lalu keluar dari kelasnya.

"Dasar Sasu-Teme! Tega-teganya dia menghukumku! Memangnya dia pikir kenapa aku bisa datang terlambat Huh! _Kuso_!." Gerutu naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas, sejenak naruto teringat tentang kejadian tadi malam. Samar-samar di lihatnya wajah cemas seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto menarik seulas senyum, tidak menyangka jika orang yang minim ekspresi bisa memiliki wajah cemas seperti itu.

 _ **Deg-**_

'A-apa ini?.' Naruto menyentuh dada kirinya, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Perasaanya menjadi tidak menentu, kenapa hanya karena sikap tidak biasa senseinya itu tadi malam bisa membuatnya begini. Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"Aku menyukai sasu-teme sensei?."bisik naruto pelan.

.

.

Naruto sudah kembali ke kelas setelah jam pelajaran sasuke berakhir dan berganti dengan pelajaran Konan sensei.

Semua berjalan normal selama pelajaran konan berlansung dan berakhir saat jam istirahat tiba.

"Kau tidak pergi ke kantin sai?." Tanya naruto.

"Tidak." Jawab sai sambil membereskan mejanya. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?."

Naruto menumpukan dagunya di atas tanganya. "Tidak."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?." Naruto meringis. "Apa sangat kelihatan jika terjadi sesuatu atau aku mendapat masalah? Kau selalu bisa menebaknya atau kau memang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. kau punya kemampuan yang seperti itu sai?." Tanya naruto.

"Hanya perasaanku saja yang bilang begitu."

"Kau punya perasaan yang kuat." gumam naruto sedikit kagum.

"Ya. Aku memang memiliki perasaan yang kuat padamu karena itu aku selalu tau." Kata sai dengan senyumannya.

"Jadi. Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi malam?."

Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "Bisa di bilang begitu, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir semua sudah baik-baik saja." Naruto menunjukan cengingannya membuktikan jika dia benar-benar baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari lagi, setengah hari lebih naruto habiskan di sekolah. Setelah ini naruto seperti biasa pergi ke tempatnya bekerja, bersama sai yang akan menemaninya bekerja dan belajar. Tanpa di ketahui keduanya sasuke tengah memperhatikan mereka.

Sasuke sudah menetapkan dirinya untuk mencari tau latar belakang kehidupan naruto. Karena sasuke yakin meskipun naruto itu lamban tapi dia tidak benar-benar bodoh. Pasti ada hal lain yang membuatnya tidak fokus pada sekolahnya.

Sai berhenti sebentar lalu menengok kebelakang. "Ada apa Sai?." Tanya naruto heran. Sai masih melihat kebelakang. "Bukan apa-apa." Sai melanjutkan jalanya begitu juga naruto.

'Aneh. Seperti ada yang mengikuti.' Sai membatin.

Di belakang mereka memang ada seseorang yang mengikuti, Sasuke. Dengan menjaga jarak sasuke terus mengikuti hingga saat melewati beberapa toko di dekat persimpangan sasuke di kejutkan oleh beberapa siswi KHS yang melihatnya. Bagaikan seorang Idol yang di serbu fans-nya begitulah sasuke sekarang.

"Ternyata penguntit itu Uchiha sensei. Aku tidak menyangka." Gumam sai.

Naruto yang akhirnya sadar segera berlindung. "Kita harus segera pergi. Jangan sampai sensei melihat dan mengikuti kita lagi." Kata naruto. Sai mengangguk mengerti.

Sai melihat ke sekitarnya dan ke arah sasuke yang masih di sibukkan dengan semua siswi-siswi KHS yang menyerbunya. Dengan segera sai dan naruto pergi.

Sementara itu sasuke masih berjuang keluar dari serbuan muridnya. Setelah akhirnya berhasil sasuke benar-benar kehilangan jejak.

"Sial." Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan mencoba mencari-cari kemana dua murid yang ia ikuti itu pergi.

.

.

"Kalian dari mana? Seperti di kejar penjahat saja." kata Gaara yang sedikit heran dengan kedatangan Naruto dan Sai.

"Ada ayam aneh yang mengikuti kami berdua."

"?"

"Untungnya kami berhasil mengecohnya dan melarikan diri." Sambung naruto.

"Ayam?." Beo gaara.

Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah." Gaara yang masih di landa kebingungan akhirnya memilih pergi karena tidak begitu ingin mengikut campuri urusan dua remaja ini.

"Kenapa Sasu-teme sensei itu mengikuti kita?."

"Kurasa dia ingin menyelidikimu. Beberapa kali dia menanyakan ketidak hadiranmu. Dia berbeda dengan sensei lainya yang mengabaikanmu naruto."

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?." Tanya naruto. Sai menatap naruto lekat "Itu karena...-."

Naruto balas menatap sai, menunggu apa yang akan di katakan temanya. "Dia berbeda." Naruto hanya ber-Oh-ria. Tapi perasaannya seperti terasa agak kecewa dengan jawaban sai.

"Sudahlah... Gaara- _niisan_ sudah menunggumu untuk segera mencuci piring." Kata sai mengalih kan.

Naruto menurut. Ia meranjak mengambil baju ganti yang sengaja naruto tinggal di sana. Setelah itu naruto memasang apronnya dan segera bekerja dan belajar bersama sai.

Di tengah aktivitasnya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan mucul sosok itachi di sana.

"Naru-chan siapa dia?." Tunjuk itachi pada sai yang berdiri di samping naruto.

" _Nee-san._ Ini sai temanku. Sai ini Itachi." Kata naruto mengenalkan keduanya.

Sai membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya, ketimbang memberi ucapan salam sai memilih diam.

Itachi menyipitkan matanya, menatap sai dari atas sampai bawah.

"Dia bukan pacarmu kan?."

"Ahaha apa yang _nee-san_ bicarakan?. Tentu saja, kami hanya teman." Naruto tertawa renyah, namun itachi masih matap sai tajam. "Baguslah. Senang bertemu denganmu sai." Kata itachi dengan nada riang. Berbeda dengan sikapnya yang sebelumnya. Sai diam dengan wajah datar tapi kemudian tersenyum ramah.

"Itachi- _nee_ Kenapa kesini lagi?." Tanya naruto.

"Aku sedang bosan naru, makanya aku kemari untuk menemuimu." Jawab itachi jujur.

"Jadi kau sudah tau naruto bekerja di sini. Keriput?."

Seluruh pasang mata beralih ke pintu masuk.

"Terkejut?." Tebak sasuke.

"Sasuke?."(Itachi)

"Jadi ini yang membuat nilai-nilai mu buruk?."

"Apa kau lupa jika di negara kita tidak memperbolehkan seseorang di bawah 17 tahun bekerja?."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?." Tanya naruto. Sasuke hanya mengedikan bahunya sambil terus melangkah ke arah naruto.

"Hanya melihat kakakku jalan-jalan, dan aku mengikutinya lalu aku sampai di sini." Jelas sasuke.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?." Tanya sai dingin.

"sebulan lagi ulangan kenaikan kelas akan di laksanakan. Seharusnya kalian belajar. Dan naruto, kau sadar kenaikan mu di ragukan oleh dewan guru, terlebih kau bekerja. Aku sebagai gurumu akan membuatmu berhenti."

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tanganya kuat.

"Tau apa kau tentangku! Dengar sensei! Sebaiknya lupakan tentang rasa pedulimu padaku aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya!." Bentak naruto.

"Aku memiliki tanggung jawab, dan hak untuk membuatmu berhenti bekerja dan membuatmu menjadi siswi normal." Balas sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau! Tidak usah ikut campur dalam hidupku!."

"Kau sudah melanggar peraturan naruto dan kau harus menanggung konsekuensinya."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku senseimu naruto."

"Lalu jika kau senseiku. Kau pikir bisa mengaturku sesukamu?!."

"Ya." Kata sasuke pendek onyxnya menatap datar shappire naruto. Naruto melepaskan apronnya lalu pergi meninggalkan orang-orang di sana.

"Kau sebut dirimu sensei? Kau tidak lebih hanya ingin membuat naruto mengikuti semua perintahmu." Sai berujar dingin lalu segera menyusul naruto.

"Kau... Sebaiknya kau cari tau lebih dulu kenapa muridmu bekerja meskipun di bawah umur baru setelah itu putuskan menyuruhnya berhenti atau menolong." Kata gaara tak kalah dingin.

"Tolong pergi dari tempat ini." Usir iruka dengan lebih halus.

Sasuke tak bergeming, itachi yang sejak tadi diam segera membawa sasuke pergi.

.

.

"Kau bertindak sesukamu. Kupikir kau sudah dewasa, tapi ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak kecil."

"Apa maksudmu?." Tanya sasuke menatap itachi tidak mengerti.

"Kau pikir kenapa naruto bekerja Hah?!."

"..." Sasuke masih menatap itachi.

"Kau sebut dirimu jenius? Sia-sia ayah dan ibu menyekolahkanmu sampai ke amerika jika otakmu tidak bisa menangkap masalah ini." Gumam itachi.

"Ah~ aku lupa tuan Uchiha sasuke kan memang tidak bisa mengerti tentang perasaan. Apa perasaanmu ikut terkubur bersama _Dia_?."

"Jangan bawa-bawa _Dia_ sekarang. Katakan saja yang sebenarnya apa yang kau maksud keriput."

"Naruto itu tulang punggung keluarga. Di usianya yang sekarang di sudah harus mencari uang dan menghidupi keluarganya. Naruto memiliki seorang ibu yang sakit-sakitan, ayahnya sudah lama meninggal selain itu dia juga memiliki seorang adik yang masih kecil. Lalu kau pikir jika naruto berhenti apa kehidupanya lebih baik?. Kau mengerti maksudku kan sasuke?. Naruto melakukan semua ini untuk keluarganya." Tutur itachi.

"..."

"Kau harus minta maaf padanya. Dan jika kau sampai membiarkan pihak sekolah dan orang lain tau. Tamat riwayatmu sasuke." Acam itachi sadis kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan adiknya begitu saja di tepi jalan.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang itachi bicarakan tadi sore terus tergiang di kepala sasuke. Hari semakin larut tapi matanya begitu sulit untuk segera tidur. Dengan gusar sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, helaan nafas kembali terdengar entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk sasuke.

Di tempat lain hal yang sama juga terjadi pada naruto. Perasaanya tidak menentu marah, kesal, benci, kecewa, dan cinta mungkin. Entahlah naruto masih meragukan hal yang terakhir setelah melihat sikap senseinya di cafe tadi sore, naruto jadi merasa perasaannya yang terakhir sudah berkurang atau mungkin sudah menghilang. Tidak ada yang tau akan hal itu.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Bersambung...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-Next Chapter-_

 _"Kau marah?"_

 _"Kubilang berhentilah. Matamu sudah bengkak begitu. Masih saja terus menangis."_

 _"Apa-apaan kau sai!."_

 _"Hajimemashite Naruto desu. douzo yoroshiku ne Deidara_ - _neechan_."

 _"Ini tentang masa lalu sasuke. Alasan kenapa aku ingin kau mendekati adikku..."_

 _"Kuharap kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh. Otouto."_

 _ **A/N :**_ Apa yang akan terjadi di chap. 6 ? Siapa yang menangis dan karena apa? Apa yang di lakukan sai? Apa naruto sungguh bertemu dengan Deidara ? Lalu ada apa dengan kisah masa lalu sasuke? Dan apa yang terjadi..? Tunggu saja malam senin dan kamis selanjutnya peuahahahaha *ketawa nista* #Keselek_duren

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mind to review...?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**SENSEI! I LOVE YOU**_

 **Disclaimer: Mashashi Kisimoto**

 _ **By: BlueSky04**_

 **-Chapter 6-**

 _~oOo Happy Reading oOo~_

.

.

.

Kembali di mana naruto, sai dan yang lainya ke sekolah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda hari ini, seperti terjadi sesuatu antara sasuke dan naruto pikir seluruh murid 1-2 KHS minus naruto sai dan hinata tentunya yang sudah mendapat kabar dari curhatan naruto tadi malam di telpon karena tidak bisa tidur. Meskipun mereka juga tidak berpendapat bahwa naruto dan sasuke dekat sebelumnya mengingat kedua sejoli itu sering bertengkar. Tapi kali ini orang-orang yang berada di radius dekat pasti akan merasakan atmosfir yang berbeda di antara duanya. Ten-ten mulai berpendapat jika memang telah terjadi sesuatu antara 'pangeran tampan dan _rubah_ kuning'. Dan langsung mendapat protesan dari gadis Haruno dan Yamanaka.

Naruto yang biasanya sensitif karena memang wataknya tempren terlihat mengabaikan begitu saja sasuke. Tidak peduli barang melirik sedikitpun, _Yellow(?)~~_ Siapa yang beraninya mengabaikan Uchiha Teme- _ralat-_ Sasuke, wajahnya yang menjadi idola, tubuhnya yang err~ sexy, pintar dan juga calon penerus perusahaan Uchiha yang terkenal itu, namun sekarang lebih memilih bekerja sebagai seorang guru. Semua wanita mengakui ketampanannya dan mengejar-ngejarnya. Tapi si _Dobe-_ Pirang ini malah benar-benar mengabaikanya. Itu tidak bisa di biarkan, mau di letakkan di mana harga diri uchihanya di acuhkan perempuan begitu apa lagi oleh anak muridnya sendiri. Sasuke mendengus sebal saat naruto melengos begitu saja sambil menggandeng sai. Meskipun ego Uchiha itu begitu tinggi tapi tetap saja uchiha benci di beri kacang begini lagi pula sasuke juga tidak suka kacang sasuke menyukai tomat *plakkk* BackToStory.

Setidaknya sasuke ingin naruto tidak mengabaikanya dan memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara. Terasa konyol, sasuke jadi merasa seperti seorang pria yang ingin membujuk kekasihnya merajuk saja.

Dan apa-apaan itu naruto dan sai terus saja menempel seperti perangko. Bukankah mereka teman? Atau sasuke sudah kudet kalau mereka sudah selangkah lebih maju. Naruto itu baru 16 tahun kenapa sudah main pacar-pacaran. Tidak, sasuke tidak mengijinkan muridnya untuk menjalin hubungan. Naruto itu masih polos sasuke yakin itu jika bersama sai, remaja ababil itu bisa saja kan berbuat macam-macam. Teringat saat kejadian malam itu saat naruto akan di serang oleh oleh pria-pria mesum, bagaimana di balik senyum yang selalu di pampang di wajah pucat sai itu hanya topeng untuk menyembunyikan sifat mesumnya. Oh Astaga _Kami-sama_ kenapa batin sasuke jadi ooc begini.

Terus berkutat dengan pikirannya tanpa sadar sasuke bejalan menuju atap sekolah. Saat menaiki anak tangga sasuke betemu dengan seseorang yang terus bergentayangan di pikiranya.

Biru-hitam. Bak siang dan malam kedua iris itu akhirnya bertemu setelah salah satunya terus menghindar.

"..." Keduanya diam tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap. Hingga naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan berniat pergi.

 _ **Sret-!**_

Langkah naruto terhenti, di pandanginya sebentar pergelangan tangan kanannya di sana ada sebuah tangan lain yang mencengramnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Teme!." Bentak naruto berontak. Namun si raven tetap enggan bergeming pandanganya masih tetap lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh ke arah naruto.

"Kau marah?." Tanya sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Cih! Peduli apa kau padaku!." Ketus naruto terus berontak. "Aku juga tidak begitu peduli tapi karena kau sudah mengusik pikiranku dengan tingkahmu yang seperti anak kecil yang merajuk tentu saja aku harus berpikir dua kali dan memperdulikannya!."

Naruto diam. 'Si teme ini peduli padaku?.' Batin naruto. Kemudian tersenyum sinis. "Kau hanya ingin aku menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan, aku bukan boneka! Aku bisa berhenti sekolah jika kau tidak sanggup memiliki siswi sepertiku. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu memperdulikanku. Sensei."

"Apa jalan otakmu itu memang ? Kau selalu berpendapat untuk mengakhiri sekolahmu. Apa kau tidak bisa berfikir lebih panjang untuk masa depanmu?."

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan orang-orang. Aku tidak bisa terus menerima uluran tangan mereka. Paman iruka.. Sai... mereka yang paling sering membantuku. Selama ini aku terus berpegangan pada mereka, aku tidak mungkin terus bergantung dan meminta uluran tangan orang lain padaku. Demi ibu dan kurama akan kutukar semua yang aku miliki hanya untuk mereka. Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan mereka..." lirih naruto dengan wajah menunduk.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi lebih berguna..." kata naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Ibu... kurama hanya mereka harta yang paling berharga yang aku miliki. Jika aku harus menukar masa depanku demi keluargaku aku tidak apa-apa, masih ada kurama yang akan melanjutkan mimpi-mimpiku, aku bisa melihatnya tumbuh menjadi orang yang sukses menjadi seseorang yang dapat di bangakan."

"Karena itu..." naruto mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan dua shappirenya yang rapuh dan terluka, pipi-pipinya mulai basah karena air mata.

"Karena itu, aku mohon jangan hancurkan mimpiku..." lirih naruto terisak. Naruto hanya bermimpi sebuah mimpi yang sederhana tapi kenapa dia seakan tidak boleh memilikinya. Tangan-tangan sasuke mengepal. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak saat sosok di dekatnya ini menangis. Tidak, jangan menangis sebuah pantangan bagi seorang gadis menangis di depan uchiha.

 _ **Grepp**_

"..." Sasuke masih belum bicara sepatah katapun. Tapi kedua tanganya memeluk hangat dan erat sosok rapuh itu.

Tangis naruto pecah. Selama ini dia terus menyipan perasaanya dia berjanji tidak akan menangis dan menjadi anak cengeng lagi setelah ayahnya meninggal. Naruto akan menjadi anak perempuan yang kuat dan tegar seperti apa yang ayahnya inginkan. Tapi entah kenapa semuanya seperti ingin keluar begitu saja saat bertemu sosok ini. sosok yang memeluknya membuatnya ingin menumpahkan segalanya. Sosok yang ternyata penuh kehangatan dan _peduli_ padanya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdecak kagum walaupun hanya dalam hati, bagaimana tidak gadis kecil berumur 16 tahun yang duduk di sampingnya kini sudah menghabiskan ramennya yang ke sembilan. "Satu mangkuk lagi paman." Katanya dengan penuh semangat pada paman kedai ramen yang bernama Ichiraku.

Sasuke menegur gadis yang tentu saja adalah naruto, dia sudah habiskan makok yang kesembilan dan akan makan yang kesepuluh. Bagaimana bisa tubuh kecil remaja ini bisa menampung ramen sebanyak itu. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kita akan patungan membayar ramen yang ku makan. Sensei."

"Bukan itu ." Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Tentu saja bukan itu kalau soal uang sasuke itu orang kaya ingat.

Sasuke itu mencemaskanmu dasar naru. Sasuke sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa dia harus berakhir di sini bersama siswi anehnya. Semua ini gara-gara tangis naruto yang tak kunjung berhenti terpaksa sasuke membujuknya dengan mengiming-imingi traktir makan sepulang sekolah.

 **FLASH BACK ON**

.

.

Naruto masih menangis dalam pelukan si raven, tapi ini sudah 10 menit berlalu apa gadis ini tidak terlalu lama menangis. Apa air matanya tidak habis kemeja bagian depan sasuke saja sudah basah. Atau begitu banyak kesedihan sehingga air matanya terus mengalir. Sasuke menatap naruto sedikit cemas. "Naruto" panggilnya.

"..." namun naruto hanya diam. Isaknya sudah ia tahan kuat-kuat sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, namun bahu kecil itu terus bergetar dan mata itu masih basah.

Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan pelukanya, wajah naruto terunduk dalam. Tangan kokoh sasuke terjulur menyentuh pipi chubby dengan 3 garis halus tersebut dan mengangkatnya.

Wajanya membengkak dan memerah terutama di sekitar mata. Sekali lagi tangan kokoh itu bergerak kali ini tangan putih itu mengusap dengan lemput pipi naruto yang basah. Menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di sana, naruto memandang sasuke dalam. Sosok dingin dan menyebalkan Uchiha sasuke ternyata bisa berubah halus dan lembut seperti ini tentu saja ini adalah kejadian yang langka.

"Kau jelek." Sasuke berkata datar. Tangannya yang terasa hangat masih sibuk menghapus ailiran sungai kecil yang masih belum berhenti. Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya sambil mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Sasuke berhenti di tatapnya naruto sejenak.

"Kau masih marah?."

"..."

"Berhentilah merajuk seperti ini."

"..."

"Baiklah baiklah aku minta maaf atas semua ucapanku. Dan aku tidak akan melaporkanmu."

"..."

"Kubilang berhentilah. Matamu sudah bengkak begitu. Masih saja terus menangis."

Naruto mengusap pipinya dengan punggung tanganya kasar. 'Dasar keras kepala' ucap batin sasuke.

"Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatmu memaafkanku?." Tanya sasuke, 'jika aku tidak mau mati muda. Ya aku harus meminta maaf atau si _Baka-_ Keriput itu akan membunuhku' innernya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Bagaimana sepulang sekolah nanti kuteraktir makan sepuasnya." Naruto menoleh. 'Berhasil?.' Inner sasuke lagi.

"Ramen?." Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya yang agak serak. Sasuke mengangguk. "Sepuasnya?." tanya naruto.

"Sepuasnya." Ulang sasuke.

"Huaaaa! Baiklah pulang sekolah. Kau sudah janji pulang sekolah nanti kau harus meneraktirku makan sepuasnya." Seru naruto dan seketika melupakan kesedihanya.

Sasuke sweatdrop, mana naruto yang _mellow_ tadi. Kenapa bisa mendak berubah hanya kerena makan ramen. Tapi sasuke hanya bisa menggangguk pasrah. Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan pipinya yang sudah mulai mengering. "Terima kasih." Katanya lalu berlalu pergi.

Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya. "Apa dia punya kepribadian ganda atau semacamnya?." Gumam sasuke.

.

.

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

"Ini dia naru." Paman Teuchi pemilik kedai ramen meletakkan semangkuk lagi ramen di depan naruto. Dengan mata berbinar-binar naruto segera melahab ramennya. Paman teuchi hanya tersenyum lembut melihat gadis pirang itu makan dengan begitu lahab(rakus). Beberapa menit kemudian ramen kesepuluh naruto sudah habis.

"Kau sudah selesai? Itu adalah yang terakhir sebelum perutmu meledak." Kata sasuke datar bin dingin.

"Ah iya. Aku juga sudah kekenyangan." Sahut naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke membayar semua ramen yang telah naruto makan kemudian mereka meranjak dari kedai tersebut.

Sasuke melirik naruto di ujung matanya. Naruto tampak tersenyum cerah seakan melupakan semua masalahnya.

"Aku harus segera ke tempat paman iruka. Terima kasih atas makanannya, sensei." Kata naruto.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Naruto berlalu, sementara sasuke lagi-lagi hanya diam. Dia menatap punggung naruto yang pergi menjauh. Samar-samar sebuah senyum kecil terlihat di wajahnya.

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan berlawanan dengan naruto. Sejak kapan? Entah sejak kapan hatinya kembali terasa hangat sama seperti dulu saat sasuke masih memiliki mataharinya.

Di tempat lain, di mana itachi sedang duduk di dalam sebuah mobil taxi menyeringai senang membuat supir taxi tersebut agak merasa cemas saat melihat seringai penumpang anehnya itu.

"Kau sudah masuk dalam permainan ini. Suke?."

.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali menjalani harinya dengan normal malah terlihat lebih bersemangat dan itu menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar di kepala Iruka dan gaara yang melihatnya.

"Kau tau naruto kenapa?." Tanya gaara pada sai yang hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan naruto yang sedang melayani beberapa pelanggan.

Tentu saja sai tau apa yang membuat naruto senang. Sai melihat dan mendengar sendiri pembicaraan naruto dan sasuke di tangga menuju atap di sekolah. Dan ketika naruto bilang ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan setelah pulang sekolah, sai sudah dapat menebak naruto pergi bersama senseinya.

Kenapa hanya makan bersama naruto bisa sesenang ini. Bahkah semua hal yang sai lakukan selama ini untuk naruto tidak pernah membuatnya begitu, iri?. Ya sai memang iri pada Uchiha itu.

Sai hanya mengepalkan tangannya, kenapa senseinya itu begitu mudah mencuri perhatian 'Matahari' nya. Sebenarnya sai juga tidak kalah dengan uchiha bungsu itu. Sai dan sasuke memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama, kulit yang sama-sama putih bahkan sai lebih putih dari sasuke. Sai murah senyum tidak seperti sasuke yang miskin ekspresi dan irit kata. Sai juga cukup pintar meskipun tidak bisa mengalahkah Shikamaru orang yang sangat pemalas itu.

Kalau soal harta, orang tua sai juga orang yang cukup di atas orang yang berada ayahnya juga seorang pengusaha. Tentang popularitas, sai memang tidak se-popular senseinya tapi percayalah sai juga mempunyai penggemar yang mengejar-ngejarnya meskipun tidak segila dan selebay penggemar senseinya.

Dan kalau soal perasaan, jangan ragukan lagi sai mencintai gadis pirang cerewet bernama naruto itu sepenuh hati. Mencintainya dan menerima semua kekuranganya tapi apa sai masih tidak cukup untuk mendapatkan naruto. Sai jelas-jelas jauh lebih baik dari uchiha sensei, pikir sai.

Merasa di acuhkan akhirnya gaara pergi meninggalkan sai dengan dengusan kesal.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan sebuah pusara yang merupakan makan yang terdapat beberapa karangan bunga cantik di sekitarnya. Lama sasuke diam sambil memandangi makam itu. Semilir angin berhembus membuat helaian-helairan rambut sasuke menari-nari kecil sebagai sapaan lebut dari sang bayu atau mungkin seseorang yang tidak dapat di lihatnya. Seulas senyum pedih terlukis di bibirnya. Dirinya memang pengecut dan lemah, rutuk batin sasuke.

"Bagaimana di sana dei?." Bisik sasuke pada pusara tersebut.

"Apa kau bahagia di sana?." Sekali lagi angin berhembus menerpa kulit alabaster yang di lapisi kemeja putih dan jas hitam serta celana yang senada dengan jasnya.

Ingin sasuke mendengar lagi sosok 'itu' memanggil namanya, walau hanya sekali.

"Sasuke...-" Sasuke tersentak, di pandanginya sekeling hingga ia temukan sesosok gadis pirang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"-..sensei." lanjut gadis itu.

Naruto menatap sasuke lekat, perlahan kaki-kakinya melangkah mendekati sosok sasuke di sana. "Kenapa ada di sini?." Tanya naruto.

"Hn. Lalu apa yang juga kau lakukan di sini?." Tanya sasuke balik.

Naruto menoleh arah makam yang terus sasuke pandangi tadi.

"Ini pemakaman umum, aku mengunjungi makam ayahku. lalu sensei, makam siapa yang kau kunjungi ini?."

"Seseorang."

"Deidara." Naruto membaca cetakan nama yang ada di atas batu di pusaran tersebut.

"Dia wanita? Bukan dari keluarga uchiha? Lalu dia siapa?." Tanya naruto lagi dengan tampang innocent.

"Hanya seseorang yang penting dalam hidupku." Jawab sasuke raut wajah yang sulit di artikan. Naruto diam selama beberapa saat lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Dia. Pacarmu ya sensei." Tebak naruto ikut menatap makan itu.

"..."

"Kau...pasti sangat mencintainya hingga meskipun dia sudah meninggal kau tetap tidak bisa melepasnya."

"..."

" _Hajimemashite_ Naruto _desu. douzo yoroshiku ne_ Deidara- _neechan_." Kata naruto memperkenalkan dirinya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan tingkah siswinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?."

"Hanya salam perkenalan. Tidak boleh? Aku yakin Dei- _neechan_ itu orang yang baik hati dan ramah, tidak sepertimu sensei." Kata naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah sasuke.

 _ **Twich**_

"Tau apa kau tentangku, Dobe."

"Bukah itu kenyataanya. Kau sensei yang menyebalkan, dan yang baru aku ketahui darimu. Kau juga mesum." Sahut naruto watados.

"Aku yang menolongmu dari orang-orang mesum itu. Dasar dobe. Kalaunya dobe yang memang dobe." Balas sasuke.

"Teme!." Pekik naruto mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghajar sensei pantat ayamnya ini. Kapan lagi bisa menghajarnya tangan-tangan naruto sudah gatal sejak lama.

Bukanya membalas sasuke malah berbalik dan melenggang pergi. Naruto bertambah kesal sampai mencak-mencak di tempat.

"..." Naruto menatap sendu makam deidara.

"Bolehkah aku menggantikanmu untuknya?..."

.

.

.

.

Naruto merengut masam saat melihat sasuke untuk yang kesekilan kalinya di kelilingi oleh siswi-siswi yang menyukainya. Naruto akui dia juga menyukai senseinya tapi tidak begitu. Tapi tetap saja rasanya naruto kesal saat ada orang lain mendekati senseinya. Untuk pertama kalinya naruto merasakan yang namanya cemburu. Dari sekian banyak siswi yang menyukai sasuke gadis berambut pink bernama Haruno sakura itulah yang paling gencar bersama karin-yang juga sensenya. Mereka berdua selalu berusaha merebut perhatian sasuke. Naruto menghempaskan pantatnya di atas bangku yang ada di samping sai di ruangan perpustakaan

Sai tersenyum geli lalu mencubit gemas pipi chubby naruto. "Jangan pasang wajah masammu naruto." Naruto mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak mau mendengarkanku?." Naruto mengabaikan sai. Dia hanya membuat _mood_ naruto menjadi bertambah buruk.

Cup. Naruto membulatkan matanya, di lihatnya sai dengan pandangan terkejut, Sai hanya tersenyum watados hingga matanya menyipit.

"Apa-apaan kau sai?!." Ketus naruto tidak terima sai mencuri ciuman di pipinya.

"Ssstttt...!." Sai segera menyumpal mulut naruto dengan tanganya takut ketahuan oleh Terumi sensei yang menjaga perpus karena membuat keributan.

Naruto melotot tajam, sementara sai hanya terkikik geli. "Akukan sudah pernah memperingatkanmu naru. Salahkan wajahmu yang terlalu manis sehingga aku tidak kuat untuk menciummu."

Wajah naruto merah padam. "Menyebalkan." gerutu naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa sampai wajahmu di tekuk begitu?."

Naruto menggeser tempatnya. "Sai kau pernah jatuh cinta?." Pertanyaan lugu itu membuat sai terdiam sesaat.

"Sai. Kenapa kau diam?." Tanya naruto, sai menatap lekat wajah naruto. "Ya." Jawabnya pendek.

"Dengan siapa?."

"Seorang gadis bodoh." Naruto cemberut, entah kenapa ia menjadi tidak suka saat sai bilang 'gadis bodoh'.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Kau sedang jatuh cinta?." guratan-guratan merah muda muncul di pipi naruto. "Siapa?."

"Seseorang.." jawab naruto ambigu. Sai tersenyum hambar.

"Uchiha?." Tebak sai, naruto tersentak mendengarnya. "Kau tau dia menyebalkan, dia tidak pernah bersikap baik padamu, kenapa kau menyukainya?."

"Sai..."

"Apa kau sadar jika selama ini ada orang lain yang mengharapkanmu. Seseorang selalu ada untukmu, seseorang yang selalu memperhatikanmu, seseorang yang diam-diam menyukaimu." Potong sai.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak bisa melihat dan merasakannya? Aku. Aku seseorang yang terus memperhatikanmu dan berada di sisimu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah melihat padaku, uchiha itu hanya akan menyakitimu naruto. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka." terang sai.

" _Gomen_... tapi kau hanya ada sebagai seorang sahabat untukku sai. Aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kita hanya karena perasaan yang di sebut cinta. Kau sahabatku, sahabat terbaik dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang saudara dan teman yang berharga."

Sai lagi-lagi terdiam. Naruto menyentuh tangan sai dan menggenggamnya. "Kau tidak akan membencikukan sai? Aku sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatku."

"Naruto..."

"Aku tau aku memang egois, tapi sai ku mohon berjanjilah untuk tidak menbenciku. Aku memang tidak bisa membalas perasaamu, tapi aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu, aku ingin tetap kau di sisiku sai..."

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku membencimu." kata sai sambil mengacak-acak rambut naruto. "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu naruto. Sampai kau berubah pikiran dan berpaling padaku." Kata sai lembut. Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengingan manisnya.

.

.

Persahabatan naruto dan sai tidak jadi rusak meskipun sai harus menelan bulan-bulat rasa sesaknya. Dia juga ingin naruto terus ada di sisinya meskipun hanya di anggab sebagai seorang sahabat. Tapi sai akan terus menunggu hingga mataharinya sendiri yang datang padanya, sai yakin jika suatu saat naruto akan berpaling dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi mungkinkah.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto..." Naruto menemukan Itachi berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Itachi- _Nee_." Itachi tersenyum lembut. "Bisa kita bicara."

"Un, katakan saja." Kata naruto. Itachi melihat ke sekitarnya seperti biasa penghuni cafe, ada gaara, iruka dan sai.

"Maksudku hanya kita berdua. Bisa kita pergi keluar sebentar?."

Naruto beralih ke iruka, pamannya itu hanya mengangguk memberi tanda setuju. "Baiklah.

Itachi dan naruto pergi kesebuah taman yang letakkanya tidak begitu jauh dari cafe.

"Apa yang ingin _neesan_ bicarakan?." Tanya naruto.

"Ini tentang sasuke. Awalnya aku pikir bisa menceritakan ini nanti, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Besok aku harus kembali ke canada. Ada urusan penting, padahal aku masih belum benar-benar menjalankan misiku." Jawab itachi kecewa. "Tapi meskipun tanpa bantuanku kau pasti bisa naru-chan." sambungnya lebih ceria.

"Lalu tentang sasuke itu?"

"Ini tentang masa lalu sasuke. Alasan kenapa aku begitu ingin kau mendekati adikku, itu karena aku yakin kau bisa merubahnya sama seperti yang deidara lakukan dulu."

"Deidara?." Naruto membeo.

"Ya, Deidara kekasih atau bisa di sebut mantan kekasihnya sasuke yang sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu..."

 **FLASH BACK ON**

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, putra dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto, juga adik dari Uchiha itachi. Seorang pemuda tampan nan dingin, sebagai seorang bungsu dari dua bersaudara serta di lahirkan dari keluarga yang kaya membuatnya sering bertindak sesukanya menjadikan kekayaan sebagai alasan untuk melakukan berbagai kenakalan remaja. Sasuke seorang siswa yang baru saja memasuki sekolah menengah atas itu sudah sering berkelahi atau bahkan balapan liar. Masa remaja yang di penuhi oleh hiruk pikuk kekayaan dan kekuasaan. Sikapnya dingin juga egois selain itu dia juga dia juga memiliki rasa obssesi yang kuat, dia selalu ingin mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan, apapun itu bagaimanapun caranya uchiha sasuke akan mendapatkanya.

Meskipun sasuke adalah seorang siswa berandal tapi jangan ragukan kepintarannya. Sasuke selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di kelasnya, dia di puja banyak wanita. Dan sasuke terus berbuat sesukanya hingga dia bertemu seseorang yang merubah hidupnya.

Ada seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru, hanya gadis itu yang mengabaikan sosok Uchiha sasuke. Bukan hanya itu gadis cantik bermata biru itu juga terang-terangan mengatakan tidak menyukai sasuke. Sombong, angkuh, dan menyebalkan itulah yang ada di pikiran gadis itu tentang sasuke.

Entah kenapa karena sikap gadis itu sasuke malah merasa tertarik padanya. Gadis yang di ketahui bernama Deidara, seorang yatim piatu yang ternyata selain memiliki sifat keras kepala, cerewet serta pemarah juga memiliki sifat, lembut, penyayang, dan penuh perhatian.

Sosok itu benar-benar mencuri perhatian dan mencuri hatinya. Di lakukannya segala cara untuk mendekati deidara tapi gadis itu tetap enggan peduli pada sasuke. Deidara tidak menyukai sikap buruk yang ada pada sasuke, menyadari akan hal itu sasuke perlahan mulai berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik demi deidara.

Hingga akhirnya sasuke berhasil mendapatkan gadis pujaannya. Sasuke merasakan hidupnya lebih terang dan berwarna serta hangat di saat yang bersamaan. Pilihannya tentang gadis ini memang tepat keluarganya pun menyukai deidara. Sasuke mencintai gadis itu dia adalah mataharinya yang memberi kehangatan dan cinta.

Hubungan mereka berjalan manis hingga 2 tahun kemudian.

Deidara menjauh tanpa sebab. Entah apa yang terjadi deidara tiba-tiba meninggalkan sasuke dan dekat dengan sasori teman deidara. Sasuke jelas tidak terima, bukanya menyesal deidara malah semakin dekat dengan sasori.

Amarah sasuke memuncak dia berusaha membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya sebagai seorang uchiha dan meminta deidara kembali tapi gadis itu tetap mengabaikan sasuke.

Untuk pertama kalinya sasuke merasakan yang namanya patah hati. Sasuke melampiaskan semua emosinya dengan kembali seperti dulu menjadi liar dan mengabaikan semua yang ada di sekitarnya.

Tapi kenapa dadanya masih terasa sesak. 2 bulan berlalu sasuke kehilangan kontak bahkan jejak deidara. Dia menghilang sasuke yang masih tidak bisa melepaskan deidara begitu saja, akhirnya memutuskan menacari sang tambatan hati tercinta akan sasuke lakukan apapun agar deidaranya kembali.

Namun apa yang sasuke kini temukan.

Sasori sendiri yang menemuinya dan membawanya pada deidara. Sasuke membenci lelaki itu, tapi demi deidara ia menurut dan mengikuti sasori.

Seseorang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai alat dokter yang terpasang di tubuh kurusnya.

Dada sasuke terasa sangat sesak dan ngilu. Apa yang sudah terjadi kenapa deidara seperti ini.

Sosok itu terbaring lemah, namun masih dapat tersenyum saat menemukan sasuke di sisinya.

" _Gomen._ " Deidara berbisik pelan. Mata sasuke memanas, tidak deidara tidak memiliki salah apapun, di genggamnya erat tangan deidara yang tampak pucat.

Deidara sakit. Itu yang selama ini dia sembunyikan. Dan sasuke sama sekali tidak tau akan hal itu gadis itu selalu terlihat ceria, dan dengan semangat mengatakan suatu saat ingin menjadi seorang guru seni. Tumor yang terdapat di bagian perut dan dada sudah menjalar kemana-mana bahkan sudah mencapai jantung. Terlambat untuk melakukan operasi. Sasori menjadi kebohongan deidara untuk menyembunyikan penyakitnya yang terus bertambah parah.

Dia hanya tidak ingin sasuke terluka, meskipun percuma karena lelaki yang ia cintai kini menangis di depanya. Pedih yang ia rasakan mengalahkan rasa sakit yang selama ini ia tahan.

Deidara ingin lebih lama bersama sasuke tapi ia sadar dia tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak lagi. Sasuke berhak memiliki seseorang yang lebih baik darinya.

Deidara percaya di luar sana ada seseorang yang dapat menggantikanya bahkan bisa melebihi darinya. Di tatapnya sekali lagi wajah sasuke, deidara begitu senang bisa mengenal sasuke, pemuda ini sudah menghiasi hari-harinya dengan indah hingga detik ini. Seulas senyum lembut terlukis di bibirnya bersamaan dengan penglihatanya yang meredup.

Gerimis hujan membasahi bumi, ikut merasakan duka saat di langsungkanya pemakaman deidara. Seluruh pelayat sudah pergi tapi sasuke masih berdiri di sana menatap pilu makam cantik itu.

Sasuke kehilangan cahayanya dan kini kehidupannya kembali menjadi gelap. Itachi menatap sendu punggung sasuke, dia mengerti perasaan adiknya. Di sentuhnya bahu sasuke, dengan terus membujuknya akhirnya itachi berhasih membawa adiknya pergi. Sejak hari itu itachi bertekad untuk mencari matahari lain untuk adiknya.

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

.

.

Itachi membawa kopernya melangkahkan kakinya pergi, sebentar lagi penerbangan menuju kanada akan berlangsung.

Itachi menarik nafas dalam-dalam, 'semoga kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh. _Otouto._ ' Batin itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

.

.

.

.

 _-Next Chapter-_

 _"Kenapa begitu mirip..."_

 _"Sensei aku menyukaimu..."_

 _kau muridku Dobe"_

 _"Aku tidak akan melepaskan naruto lagi. Tidak akan!."_

 _"Paman...ibuku tidak apa-apa kan?."_

 _"Apapun untukmu naruto."_

 _ **A/N:**_ Blue jawab buat yang nanya kenapa blue pake deidara buat jadi seseorang di masa lalunya sasu. Kenapa gak ino atau shion? Aneh kah kalaunya sasu sama dei? Hehehe iya sih XD tapi karena menurut blue dei itu warna rambut sama warna matanya lebih mirip sama naru. Terus ino sama shion udah punya peran masing-masing meskipun cuman cameo #plakk . Terus berapa chapter blue mau bikin ini? Blue juga masih kurang tau mungkin 10 atau lebih, entahlah. Oh iya gomen kalaunya blue masih ada typo . Terus alurnya makin lama makin gaje kedepannya mungkin tambah gaje lagi. muehehehe tapi blue harap readers gak kabur :'v

Akhir kata...

.

.

.

 _Mind to review...?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**SENSEI! I LOVE YOU**_

 **Disclaimer: Mashashi Kisimoto**

 _ **By: BlueSky04**_

 **-Chapter 7-**

 _~oOo Happy Reading oOo~_

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di bangkunya sambil terus menatap Sasuke di depan kelas Menerangkan pelajarannya pada murid-muridnya.

 _Benar kah Sasuke pernah terluka, dan terjebak perasaan dalam masa lalunya?—_ Pikir Naruto. Dia terus melamun tidak menyadari objek yang dipikirkan kini melihat padanya.

"Kau mengerti Namikaze-san.?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan suara lebih keras. Membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-ah iya. Sensei." Sasuke mendengus kecil melihat kelakuan Naruto dengan gelagat panik. "Kau melamun dalam pelajaranku?."

" _Sumimasen..._ " Sesalnya.

"Hn."

"Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?." Tanya Sasuke beralih ke murid-muridnya yang lain.

Seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat mengangkat tanganya- _Ino-_. "Kami boleh bebas bertanya?." Sasuke menimbang-nimbang sebentar, lalu mengangguk, _Ya—_ semoga saja bukan pertanyaan yang aneh.

"Sensei~!." Kini seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang merupakan teman sebangku Ino yang mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya?."

"Apa artinya I Love You?." Tanya Sakura dengan senyum lebar, Seisi kelas berdecak kaget mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Sakura. Sasuke memberi jeda sebentar lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku mencintaimu." Jawab Sasuke malas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sensei." Balas Sakura lalu memberi _High five_ pada Ino.

Seisi kelas heboh setelah nya, beberapa murid mulai berbisik-bisik entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Sasuke kembali melihat ke arah Naruto yang terlihat cemberut tidak suka ke arah Sakura.

Melihat Naruto begitu, tanpa sadar membuatnya menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas.

Hinata menoleh kebelakang, juga ikut melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang kesal.

Rasa geli menghampiri perut Hinata, melihat tampang Naruto. Lalu beralih ke arah Sasuke. Hinata ingin menyatukan keduanya tapi setelah beberapa kejadian yang lalu membuatnya harus menimbang-nimbang lagi. Terlebih sekarang Hinata juga tau Senseinya itu memiliki seseorang di masa lalu yang tidak bisa di lupakan. Apa Narutonya akan baik-baik saja. Hinata terus memikirkan ucapan Sai waktu itu, ia juga takut Narutonya terluka. Ia selalu ingin melindungi teman berisiknya itu.

.

.

Naruto pergi ke belakang sekolah di sana ada sebuah kolam yang jernih. Naruto mengambil beberapa batu kerikil di dekatnya lalu melemparnya kedasar danau.

"Bagaimana caranya untuk membuatnya membuka hatinya?." Naruto bergumam entah kepada siapa sambil terus mempar batu.

'Deidara...' Naruto memandang langit cerah membiru sama seperti matanya.

"Apa yang membuatnya menyukaimu?."

Naruto menggerai rambutnya membiarkannya menari-nari di sapu angin. 'Apa aku harus menjadi seperti dia?.' Naruto membatin.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan olah raga, Asuma menitipkan sesuatu padanya untuk di berikan pada guy. Katanya benda yang di bungkus kotak berwarna coklat berukuran sedang itu dari Kakashi sensei yang mengajar di sini sebelum dirinya.

Sasuke terus berjalan hingga melewati ruangan seni. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar alunan musik piano dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

'Lagu ini...' Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, sasuke menatap pintu di depanya. Dengan agak ragu di bukanya pintu tersebut kemudian melangkah masuk.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandanganya hingga berhenti pada sesosok dengan rambut kuning panjangnya di dekat piano. Sasuke menajamkan pelihatanya, lalu tiba-tiba onyxnya melebar. Sasuke seakan merasakan _Deja vu,_ lagu ini dan sosok itu serta kejadiannya begitu mirip dengan hal yang pernah di alaminya dulu.

Lagu _Winter Sonata - My Memory_ mengalun indah di telinga Sasuke. Dengan agak tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri sosok tersebut. Perlahan tanganya terjulur kemudian menyentuh bahu sosok yang membelakanginya.

"Naruto...?." Sosok yang ternyata adalah Naruto itu hanya memandang dengan wajah lugu. Ada raut kecewa tersirat di wajah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?." Tanya Sasuke setelah jeda cukup lama.

Naruto beralih menuju jemarinya yang masih berada di atas _Tuts_ piano. "Hanya mencoba nya saja." Jawab Naruto matanya menyorot sendu.

Naruto tidak bisa untuk menjadi orang lain. Meskipun di paksakan dan seandainya Sasuke menerimanya bukankah itu berarti Sasuke menganggabnya sebagai orang lain bukan sebagai Naruto. Naruto menarik nafas dalam lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Sensei..." panggil Naruto dengan senyum lembut. Sasuke kembali memperhatikan Naruto. "Itachi- _nee_ sudah pergi?."

"Hn."

"Begitukah? Aku akan merindukan Itachi- _neesan_..." Gumam Saruto.

"Hn."

"..." Atmosfir keduanya menjadi dingin dan canggung. Naruto yang sudah tidak nyaman dengan keadaan tersebut berniat segera pergi. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi lenganya di tahan oleh sebuah cengraman. Naruto memandang lenganya lalu senseinya bergantian.

"Aku harus pergi. Ada yang ingin kau katakan?." Tanya Naruto.

"..." Sasuke bergeming, dia terlihat sedang berkutat dengan pikiranya. Naruto menatap bingung. "Sensei. Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan tolong lepaskan tanganmu." Kata Naruto, dia berusaha sendiri melepaskan cengraman itu.

"Naruto..." suara baritone itu menghentikan kegiatanya.

"Sepulang sekolah ku tunggu kau di depan gerbang sekolah."

"Apa?." Tanya Naruto tapi Sasuke sudah terlanjur pergi dengan cepat. Naruto mendengus kesal. "Apa-apan sikapnya itu."

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, sebagian besar siswa dan siswi sudah pulang. Tapi Naruto masih betah di bangkunya.

"Kau belum ingin pulang naruto?." Tanya sai.

Naruto menggeleng. "Pulanglah lebih dulu ada hal lain yang harus ku lakukan."

Sai diam sejenak, tapi kemudian Sai mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Hari sudah berubah menjadi sore, Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

Koridor sekolah sudah sangat sepi, tentu saja karena orang-orang sudah pergi sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

Naruto tiba di halaman sekolah. Di depan sana, di depan gerbang sekolahnya ada seseorang yang sudah menunggunya.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Naiklah." Sasuke berujar datar lalu memasang helemnya dan menaiki motornya. Naruto menurut dan duduk di belakang Sasuke.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto terus membatin, kemana Sasuke akan membawanya dan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin Sasuke sampaikan.

Lagi-lagi Naruto terhanyut dengan pikiranya sendiri tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai.

Naruto mengernyit heran. "Taman ria?." Naruto menandang Sasuke dengan tanda tanya besar. "Kenapa kita kemari?."

"Jangan cerewet, jadilah gadis manis dan menurut saja." Katanya lalu menyeret Naruto masuk ke area Taman ria tersebut.

Di sana sangat ramai banyak stand-stand berdiri hampir di sepanjang jalan dan wahana-wahana permainan yang juga ramai oleh pengunjung.

Naruto memandang ke sekeliling. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke tapi sekarang Naruto senang bisa datang kesini bersama Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti, menatap stand yang menjual permen kapas. Sasuke yang penasaran mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto, saat menemukan apa yang terus di pandangi siswinya itu Sasuke segera menyeretnya lagi ke sana.

Sasuke membeli sebuah permen kapas lalu memberikanya pada Naruto. "Kenapa?." Tanya Naruto dengan tampang _innocent._

"Bukankah kau menginginkannya? Dari tadi kau terus memandanginya seperti seorang anak kecil." Naruto cemberut tapi tanganya tetap mengambil permen kapas itu dari Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecih pelan saat Naruto langsung meninggalkanya begitu saja.

Naruto dan Sasuke terus berjalan menyusuri area taman ria tersebut.

"Kau mau sensei?." Tawar Naruto sambil menyodorkan permen kapasnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka makanan manis." Jawab Sasuke datar sedatar wajahnya.

"Kenapa?."

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan jangan cerewet. Dobe?." Naruto men _deathglare S_ asuke.

"Teme! Jangan memulai perang!." Seru Naruto, sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis. "Kau yang terlalu gampang emosi. Dasar Dobe."

"Kalau sudah tau kenapa tetap memanggilku 'Dobe' dasar Teme!." Naruto membuang muka, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas lalu tersenyum tipis. Siapa yang dapat menolak pesona 'merajuknya Naruto'? Uchiha pun tidak bisa.

"Biang lala."

Sasuke mehentikan langkahnya lalu mendongak melihat sesuatu yang bundar dan berukuran besar bergerak memutar dengan hiasan kerlap-kerlip lampu di sekitarnya.

"Bolehkah kita kesana? Aku sangat menyukai biang lala." Pinta Naruto dengan jurus _Puppy-Eyes_ nya.

"Hn."

Naruto berseru senang lalu belari menuju biang lala tersebut. Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto yang sudah pergi menjauh. Sasuke tersenyum pahit.

"Kenapa begitu mirip..."

.

.

Naruto tampak antusias, selama berada di biang lala yang kini bergerak naik. kedua matanya berbinar-binar terkena pantulan cahaya-cahaya lampu. Sesekali bergumam melihat keramaian dari atas sini.

Senyum cerahnya mengalahkan matahari yang mulai tenggelam di arah barat. Cahaya-cahaya ke emasan memantul pada sosok Naruto.

Senja yang begitu indah, senyum lembut terlukis di bibir ranum Naruto. Bibir itu berbisik pelan memberikan pujian pada sang surya yang menghilang dengan cantik.

Sasuke terus diam, onyxnya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto. Malam telah datang, setelah menaiki biang lala mereka pergi meninggalkan taman ria dan singgah di sebuah taman.

Kunang-kunang mulai bermunculan di dekat bunga teratai di atas kolam kecil yang ada di tengah taman.

Sasuke masih belum membuka suaranya, dan Naruto pun juga diam.

"Sensei..." Naruto lebih dulu bicara.

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan. Kenapa kau malah mengajakku pergi kemari?."

"..."

"Aku juga ada yang ingin aku katakan."

"Hn. Katakan saja."

"..." Hening. Di tunggu selama beberapa menit Naruto malah diam, tapi kemudian dia kembali bicara.

"Sensei aku menyukaimu..."

"..."

"..."

"Hn. Tapi kau muridku Dobe."

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tau. Lalu apa aku salah menyukai senseiku sendiri?." Tanyanya tanpa berani menatap sang Onyx.

"Entahlah.."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, mentap lurus kedepan. "Aku tau kau masih sangat mencintai Deidara- _neechan_ tapi sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? Bukankah kau merasa menderita sensei? Bukankah kau merasa kesepian? Kau harus belajar menerima orang lain agar tidak terus seperti ini."

"Jika kau tau aku mencintai orang lain. Lalu kenapa kau tetap menyukaiku." Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Apa aku tidak boleh berharap? Apa aku tidak boleh berharap bisa menggantikannya?." Naruto mengepalkan kedua tanganya di atas kedua pahanya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisinya sekalipun kalian berdua mirip tetap saja kau dan _Dia_ berbeda. Bahkah sekalipun kau berusaha menjadi sepertinya itu tidak akan berhasil. Menjadi orang lain, bukan kah itu sebuah tindakan bodoh." Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Yang ingin aku katakan adalah. Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh itu dan lupakan perasaanmu. Seharusnya kau sadar siapa dirimu sebelum bertindak sejauh ini. Aku yakin ini juga karena Itachi, aku benarkan? Dia pasti ingin menjodoh-jodohkanku denganmu. Apapun yang dia katakan seharusnya tidak usah kau dengarkan. Kau hanya mempermalukan dirimu sendiri."

"..."

"Lagi pula menurutmu apa aku akan tertarik pada gadis sepertimu?."

Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Kau benar..." kata Naruto memunggungi Sasuke. "Aku tidak sadar siapa aku. Hahaha 'Dobe' sepertinya memang cocok denganku. Bukankah aku begitu konyol. ahaha astaga aku benar-benar memalukan." Sasuke memilih diam, saat mendengar Naruto bicara dengan tawa sangau.

"Ugh..." Naruto meringis pelan menahan gejolak di dadanya. "Lupakan saja. Lupakan kata-kataku yang barusan itu. Anggap saja tidak pernah aku katakan."

"Hn."

Naruto memandang langit dengan senyum getir. "Hari sudah malam, sebaiknya aku segera pulang."

Sasuke tidak menyahut dan Naruto segera pergi. Raut wajah sasuke masih tidak berubah, matanya terus memandang kedepan.

"Keluarlah aku tau kau di sana. Sai." Kata Sasuke.

Sosok yang ternyata bersembunyi di balik pohon cukup besar itu akhirnya keluar menampakan diri.

"Sekarang kau juga menjadi penguntit?" Sasuke berdecih pelan sementara Sai menatap dingin.

Ada hal yang sama sekali tidak Naruto sadari tapi di sadari oleh Sasuke. Sai terus mengikuti mereka sejak mereka pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

"Apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain menguntit?." Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau..." Sai menggeram pelan. "Apa kau menyukai naruto?." TebakSasuke, Sai segera menghampiri Sasuke dan menarik kerah bajunya sampai berdiri.

"Kau pikir apa kau juga pantas untuk Naruto. Dia terlalu lugu dan baik untukmu." Sai menatap tajam kedua onyx Sasuke.

"Dan kau terlalu naif Sai." Balas Sasuke datar.

"Bukankah kau juga menjadi seseorang yang terluka, lalu untuk apa senyum palsumu itu. Aku tau kau kau selalu tersenyum pada Naruto dan dengan bodohnya dia percaya dengan kepalsuanmu."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan Naruto lagi. Tidak akan!." Sai berucap dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanya terluka hanya karena sensei lemahnya ini yang tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu. Menyedihkan. " Sai melepaskan cengramannya lalu melirik sinis ke arah Sasuke.

"Sejak awal aku memang menyukai Naruto. Dan aku juga berterima kasih, karena kau sudah menolaknya aku yakin Naruto akan sadar menyukai orang sepertimu itu hanya sia-sia. lalu aku akan mendapatkan Naruto." kata Sai dingin kemudian pergi.

"Menyedihkan." Sasuke mengulang kata-kata Sai.

"Aku memang menyedihkan."

Kalau ada Itachi di sini pasti dia akan meneriaki Sasuke dengan amarah yang meluap-luap ' _Apa yang kau lakukan Dasar BAKA-OTOUTO!._ ' Mungkin kurang lebih akan seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya berjalan pulang.

"Sial!." Naruto mengumpat lalu mengusap pipinya dengan kasar. Berani-beraninya air matanya menetes karena Teme pantat ayam itu. Naruto kesal, marah dan juga malu, kenapa dia harus menyukai Teme menyebalkan itu, kenapa tidak dengan yang lain, Utakata misalnya ketua osis di sekolahnya dia tampan tapi kenapa naruto tidak bisa menyukainya sama seperti Naruto menyukai Sasuke. Atau Gaara _nii-chan_ nya umurnya tidak beda jauh dengan Sasuke jika memang Naruto menyukai seseorang yang lebih dewasa. Tapi kenapa Naruto hanya bisa menganggap Gaara sebagai kakaknya. Dan Sai, andai Naruto bisa membalas perasaan sahabatnya itu mungkin tidak akan terlalu buruk di bandingkan sekarang.

Naruto terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan, tapi tunggu ada perasaan lain yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam dadanya.

 _Perasaan apa ini—._ Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, ia ingin segera pulang. Perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Perasaan itu semakin menyeruak saat Naruto berlari pulang. Perasaan takut dan cemas, dalam pikiranya sekarang hanya ada ibunya dan kurama. Naruto mengabaikan sumpah serapah orang-orang tanpa sengaja tertabrak atau terenggolnya. _Apa?_ — Naruto terus berlari tidak peduli jika nafasnya habis, atau kaki-kakinya kelelahan karena terus berlari dan jarak ke tempatnya yang cukup jauh.

" _Tadaima~..?_ " Naruto akhirnya sampai, tidak yang menjawab batin Naruto terus bertanya-tanya.

Kakinya melangkah masuk lebih jauh.

" _Nee-chan._ " Kurama muncul dan segera berlari memeluk kakaknya dengan berderai air mata.

Naruto panik dengan segera di lepaskanya pelukan adiknya dan menatap Kurama cemas.

" _Kaa-chan..._ hiks. ..." Naruto semakin panik, ibunya kenapa apa yang terjadi pada ibunya.

" _Nee-chan_ cepat hubungi paman Iruka... ibu.. hiks ibu pingsan dan..dan...darah...hiks... _nee-chan..._ "

Naruto segera mencari sosok ibunya, langkah Naruto terhenti saat menemukan ibunya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di kamar dengan darah segar di sekitar mulut juga telapak tanganya.

Naruto segera menghambur pada sosok kushina. Shappire itu menatap cemas. Naruto menguncang-guncang tubuh Kushina tapi tidak ada reaksi.

Naruto merogoh kantung tasnya mengambil benda pemberian Iruka kalau-kalau ada hal penting yang harus di sampaikan. Naruto segera menghubungi Iruka, setelah menunggu 3 nada tunggu akhirnya di angkat.

/ _Moshimoshi/_

 _"_ Paman..." panggil Naruto lirih.

/ _Naruto?. Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak kemari sehabis pulang sekolah apa terjadi sesuatu?/_

"Ibu...paman tolong. Ibuku pingsan ... tolong bantu aku membawanya kerumah sakit." Pinta Naruto, dengan nada panik.

 _/Tenang Naruto. Aku akan segera kesana dan menghubungi ambulance. Kau jangan panik ingat ada Kurama bersamamu, dia juga pastinya sangat cemas./_

Naruto mengangguk mengerti lalu mengakhiri telpon itu.

.

.

Kushina di bawa ke sebuah rumah sakit terdekat. Naruto memeluk erat Kurama yang masih ketakutan melihat ibunya seperti itu.

Naruto terus merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Naruto bodoh memang bodoh bahkan sangat bodoh kenapa dia bisa-bisanya melupakan keluarganya selama ini dan malah mengejar-ngejar sensei barunya yang sama sekali mengabaikannya. Bodoh, bukankah tujuan hidupnya selama ini hanya untuk keluarganya tapi kenapa. Dengan begitu mudahnya Sasuke membuatnya berubah.

Naruto menyesal, ia terlalu takut. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada ibunya pikiran dan hatinya terlalu kalut.

Ibunya tidak akan apa-apa kan? Kushina akan baik-baik saja kan?. Naruto memeluk Kurama semakin erat hanya bocah ini yang dapat menjadi wadah menyalurkan perasaannya sekarang.

Iruka yang melihat kakak-adik tersebut berpelukan merasa miris. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap punggung naruto yang bergetar. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Tutur Iruka.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU. "Kalian keluarganya?."

"Aku hanya teman dari suaminya. Suaminya sudah meninggal dan mereka anak-anaknya." Jelas Iruka melihat ke arah Naruto dan Kurama kecil.

"Kurasa kita bisa bicara sebentar.." Kata Kabuto dokter yang menangani Kushina.

Iruka mengikuti Kabuto dan meninggalkan Naruto serta adiknya.

.

.

"Kanker?"

Kabuto mengangguk. "Anda pasti sudah mendengar nama _Leukemia_? Penyakit itu yang di derita nyonya Namikaze. Dari data-data yang ada, hasilnya menunjukkan nyonya Namikaze menderita _Leukemia Kronis. leukemia_ ini memiliki perjalanan penyakit yang tidak begitu cepat sehingga memiliki harapan hidup yang lebih lama, hingga lebih dari 1 tahun bahkan ada yang mencapai 5 tahun, sementara Nyonya Namikaze sudah posif menderita kanker sejak kurang lebih 4 tahun yang lalu."

Iruka terhenyak. Bukankah Kushina bilang hanya _Anemia._ Tapi _Leukimia—_ bagaimana bisa?Atau Kushina sengaja berbohong pada kedua anaknya agar tidak membuat cemas. "Lalu apa sudah sangat parah?."

"Sepertinya kanker ini cukup terlambat untuk di tangani. Sehingga kanker ini sudah berkembang pesat." Iruka menahan nafas. Bagaimana bisa _Kami-sama_ memberikan cobaan seperti ini pada anak-anak seperti Naruto dan Kurama. Mereka anak-anak yang manis dan baik tapi kenapa hidup mereka harus seperti ini.

"Apa sudah tidak bisa di sembuhkan?." Tanya iruka.

"Saya tidak begitu yakin. Pasalnya sampai sejauh ini. Tapi kita tidak harus berputus asa. Kita belum tau sebelum mencobanya meskipun kesempatanya sangat kecil tapi sekecil apapun itu jika bersungguh-sungguh kemungkinan untuk sembuh melawan penyakit itu akan ada, kami akan berusaha dengan sebaik mungkin."

.

.

Iruka tiba Bangsal di mana ruangan kushina di rawat, Kushina di pindahkan ke ruangan lain bersama beberapa orang pasien lainya, di sisi tempat tidur wanita berambut merah itu ada kedua anaknya yang menanti ibunya sadar. Apa Iruka harus mengatakan semuanya pada mereka berdua, Naruto memang anak yang kuat tapi tetap saja iruka tidak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Paman." Kurama mengusap pipinya yang masah, ia segera turun dari pangkuan Naruto dan menatap Iruka.

Iruka meredahkan tubuhnya lalu mengusap jejak-jejak air mata yang tersisa.

"Paman...ibuku tidak apa-apakan?." Tanya Kurama dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Naruto juga bangkit dari tempatnya menanti jawaban dari Iruka.

"Ya. Ibu kalian tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Hanya saja ibu kalian harus di rawat rumah sakit." Jawab Iruka tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu..lalu kenapa ibu belum sadar juga?." Tanya Kurama lagi.

"Kau tau _Anemia_ ibumu itukan. Dia hanya kelelahan.." tutur Iruka. "Aku akan kembali untuk mengambil beberapa selimut dan pakaian. Kalian ingin menemani ibu kalian kan?."

"Un..." Kurama mengangguk. Iruka pun meranjak pergi.

"Paman..."panggil Naruto saat iruka sudah keluar dari ruangan Kushina.

"Ada apa dengan ibuku?."

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi naruto?."

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi paman. Aku tau kau berbohong.." kata Naruto.

Iruka menepuk kepala Naruto pelan. "Sudah aku katakan. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau jaga Kurama." Naruto menundukan wajahnya menatap lantai dingin rumah sakit yang di pijaknya.

"Aku pergi..."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tiba di KHS, untuk mengjar seperti biasa. Melakukan aktivitas biasa dan yang lainya, tapi di balik itu Sasuke sadar hari ini ada yang berbeda. Mahluk kuning yang biasanya berisik di kelas 1-2 sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. 'Apa dia tidak sekolah hari ini?' Batin Sasuke.

Setelah penolakan tadi malam apa Sasuke masih mencemaskan Naruto. Kalaupun Naruto tidak sekolah apa hanya karena di tolak malah membuatnya tidak mau bertemu dengannya dengan tidak hadir ke sekolah.

Sai dan Hinata keluar dari kelas bersama. "Sensei...?." Hinata menyapa. Sasuke yang kebetulan lewat dan berhenti di depan kelas mereka hanya mengeluarkan kata tanpa artinya.

"Hn."

Hinata melirik Sai yang menatap dingin ke arah Sasuke, hanya bisa menelan ludah. Sai sudah mengatakannya, tentang penolakkan Sasuke. Sekarang Hinata tidak bisa berharap banyak karena orang kepercayaannya untuk membahagiakan temannya justru menyakiti Naruto.

"Ayo pergi." Kata Sai lalu melenggang pergi di susul oleh Hinata yang mengekorinya.

Sai mendapat kabar dari Naruto jika hari ini dia tidak bisa sekolah karena ibunya masuk rumah sakit. Karena itu sepulang sekolah ia dan Hinata berniat untuk menjenguk Ibu naruto serta Naruto di rumah sakit.

"Naruto..."

Naruto melirik ke arah pintu masuk, dan menemukan dua temannya datang. Salah satunya membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan segar.

"Bagaimana keadaan bibi Kushina?." Tanya Hinata.

Naruto memandang sendu ibunya, tangan hangatnya masih setia menggenggam tangan lembut ibunya. "Masih belum bangun." Hinata meletakan keranjang buahnya di atas meja kecil di dekat ranjang rumah sakit lalu memeluk Naruto mencoba menghibur gadis itu. "Bibi Kushina itu kuat. Sekuat dirimu Baruto, ibumu pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Mana Kurama?." Tanya Sai.

"Di bawa Gaara- _nii_ jalan-jalan." Jawab Naruto setelah hinata melepaskan pelukannya. "Dia sudah datang?." Sai mengalihkan Naruto untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan Kushina.

"Tadi siang. Jam 12 Gaara- _nii_ kemari setelah di hubungi paman Iruka."

"Kau sudah makan?."

Naruto tidak menjawab, lagi-lagi hanya memandangi ibunya. "Aku tidak lapar." Katanya.

Sai menghela nafas. "Kau harus makan Naruto. Kalau kau juga tiba-tiba sakit bagaimana?."

"Naruto. Pergilah bersama Sai, aku akan menjaga ibumu. Kau harus sadar jika ada sesutu yang terjadi padamu bagaimana dengan Kurama. Dia sudah cukup sedih dengan ke adaan ibumu, lalu tiba-tiba kau juga sakit apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya?" Bujuk Hinata, Naruto bergeming. Sai meraih tangan Naruto—menggenggamnya erat, dan tersenyum lembut.

"Naruto yang ku kenal tidak lemah dan mudah bersedih."

Naruto menatap Sai lekat, lalu tersenyum haru. "Terima kasih.." kata Naruto pelan.

Namun cukup untuk di dengar Sai dan Hinata. "Apapun untukmu naruto..." balas Sai.

Betapa beruntungnya Naruto memiliki teman seperti Sai dan Hinata. Yang selalu ada untuknya menemaninya dan menyemangatinya. Menghiburnya saat sedih dan mengembalikan cahayanya untuk kembali bersinar terang di langit. Naruto beruntung, karena itulah kedua sahabatnya ini begitu berharga untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

.

.

.

.

 _-Next Chapter-_

"Bisakah kau beri aku kesempatan. Naruto?."

"Jadi kau sengaja mengusirku. Suke?!."

"Tapi Naruto datang seperti Deidara yang lain..."

 _"Ya...benar. Aku sadar jika..._

— _Sai jauh lebih baik darinya. Dan kau benar kami sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih. Jadi Haruno, kau tidak perlu cemas lagi sekarang."_

 _"Jangan peduli padaku, karena aku tak punya apapun untuk membayarnya...semua sudah aku berikan pada Sai termasuk perasaanku.."_

 _ **A/N:**_ Huaa gomen ah~ blue emang banyak banget typo apa lagi kalaunya masalah EYD ㅠㅠ tapi lain kali bakalan di usahain tulisan blue perbaiki lagi. All Makasih udah baca, review n' dll :'D luph yu(?) all *kiss kiss* #Bhakk

.

.

.

 _Mind to review...?_


	8. Chapter 8

_**SENSEI! I LOVE YOU**_

 **Disclaimer: Mashashi Kisimoto**

 _ **By: BlueSky04**_

 **-Chapter 8-**

 _~oOo Happy Reading oOo~_

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di bangku taman yang ada di dekat rumah sakit. Taman itu tidak terlalu ramai hanya beberapa orang dan pasien yang mungkin juga ingin sejenak menenangkan pikiran dan menghirup udara segar. Di sampingnya tentu saja ada seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang terus memandanginya— _Sai_.

Sai sudah berhasil membujuk Naruto makan, meskipun tidak banyak makanan yang ia masukkan kedalam perutnya.

"Naruto..." Sai memanggil agak cemas. Naruto hanya bergumam pelan menyahut panggilan Sai.

"Apa kau sekarang memikirkan Uchiha itu?." Gadis dengan kelereng biru itu bergeming, hanya terus menatap kedepan dan mengerjap.

"Untuk apa aku memikirkannya." Jawab Naruto dingin. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya Teme-sensei." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tau..." Sai menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku tau apa yang terjadi malam itu. Ini yang aku takutkan Naruto. Dia hanya menyakitimu."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Ya~... Kau benar Sai. Aku memang gadis yang bodoh."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sai membenci senyum Naruto. Senyum yang kini Naruto tunjukkan, "Lupakan dia." Sai berujar datar namun berkesan memerintah.

"Dia, tidak pantas berharga untukmu Naruto. Tidak ada pengorbanan yang pantas yang dia lakukan untukmu. Kau berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik. Dan aku— akan menjadi seseorang itu."

"..."

"Bisakah kau berikan aku kesempatan Naruto...?" pinta Sai. Naruto menutup matanya sejenak seraya menetralisir perasaannya yang masih kalut.

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melempar tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Onyxnya terus memandang ke langit-langit. Satu helaan nafas keluar dari bibir sang raven. Pikirannya melayang, teringat di mana malam itu Naruto mengatakan perasaannya padanya. Sasuke tidak begitu tau kenapa dia jadi tidak bisa mengerti dengan perasaanya sendiri. Di satu sisi ia memang masih mencintai Deidara dan masih enggan membuka diri, tapi di sisi lain entah kenapa rasanya sasuke tidak ingin Naruto pergi. — _Kenapa?_ Ada apa dengan dirinya. Apa perasaan ini yang di maksud Itachi waktu itu, saat sebelum itachi pergi ke kanada.

 **FLASH BACK ON**

.

.

"Kau yang memberi tau Hidan aku kembali ke Jepang?!." Tuduh Itachi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang hanya bersikap santai, duduk di bangku—meja kerjanya sambil bersedekap dada.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?!."

"Hn... Hanya tidak ingin kau lari dari tanggung jawabmu sebagai istrinya yang melarikan diri, dengan diam-diam kembali ke Jepang menemui orang tuamu dengan alasan berlibur." Jawab.

"Kau tau betapa susahnya pulang ke Jepang tanpa di ketahuinya!."

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Jika kau ingin pergi darinya, lalu kenapa kau mau menikah denganya?."

"Ck. Kau tidak perlu tau masalah rumah tanggaku!." Ketus Itachi. "Dan gara-gara kau! Aku harus kembali ke Kanada. Padahal masih banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan di sini." Itachi mendengus sebal.

"Hn."

"Kau sengaja ingin mengusirku. Suke?." Tebak Itachi.

"Hn."

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa?."

"Selama kau di sini. Kau hanya mengikut campuri masalahku." Sasuke membuang muka, sama sekali tidak berminat melihat kakaknya.

"Seharusnya kau sadar aku melakukan ini untukmu!. Kau harus lupakan masa lalumu, semua sudah berlalu Sasuke. Dan kau tau itu!."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Ya. Aku tau." Itachi berdecak kesal. "Lalu apa yang sebenarnya yang kau ingin kan?!."

"Aku sudah cukup bisa merelakanya. Tapi tidak untuk membuka perasaanku ke pada orang lain."

"Aku tau, kau menginginkan Naruto dekat denganku agar aku bisa melupakan masa laluku. Tapi apa kau tau kerena Naruto! Karena dia aku menjadi mengingatnya! Mereka berdua memiliki banyak kesamaan. Aku tidak bisa di dekatnya! Dia hanya membuatku teringat tentang _Dia_ yang ingin kau hapus dalam ingatanku!." Bentak Sasuke.

"..." Itachi bungkam. Bukan ini tujuannya melakukan semua ini, Itachi hanya ingin adik kesayanganya bisa bangkit dari masa lalu cinta pertamanya.

"Tidak. Aku juga ingin melupakanya..." Sasuke berbisik lirih. "Tapi Naruto datang seperti Deidara yang lain... terkadang aku seperti melihat satu orang yang sama, meskipun aku sadar mereka dua orang yang berbeda. Aku... benci mengakui ini tapi aku tidak ingin... mereka benar-benar sama. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi dalam hidupku."

Itachi menatap Sasuke sendu, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. "Bodoh!." Umpatnya.

"Kau tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut. Jika kau melepaskannya begitu saja. Sama saja kau membiarkannya pergi, kau akan menyesal. Dan penyesalanmu tidak akan berarti lagi jika ada orang lain yang menghapus namamu dalam hatinya." kata Itachi lalu meranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja Sasuke yang berganti terdiam dengan segala kekalutannya.

.

.

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

.

.

Hari sudah semakin larut, sebagian orang-orang sudah memilih tidur. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang berjejer 4 dengan Kurama yang merebahkan diri di atas 2 kursi lainya dan paha Naruto sebagai bantalan. Sai mengambil tempat di samping Naruto, gadis itu terlihat tertidur pulas walau dengan posisi duduk.

Sai tersenyum, lalu menyenderkan kepala Naruto pada bahunya. Sai sudah menghubungi orang tuanya untuk tidak pulang kerumah malam ini, tentu saja karena Sai ingin menemani Naruto.

Tangan pucatnya terjulur mengelus sayang kepala Naruto dengan gerakan pelan. "Aku adalah sandaranmu... teruslah bersandar padaku." Bisik Sai pelan.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu. Naruto masih belum hadir ke sekolahnya membuat sebagian orang-orang bertanya-tanya kemana si-pirang berisik itu pergi. Bahkan Jiraiya kini tampak tidak begitu bersemangat menjaga gerbang.

"Tidak ku sangka. Tidak bertemu Naruto membuatku lemas begini. Meskipun melelahkan hampir tiap hari memarahinya atau mendengar pembelaannya, tapi tidak melihatnya membuatku merindukannya." Curhat Jiraiya pada se-ekor katak tua yang ia namai ' _Gamabunta_ '.

"FROOGGG." Gamabunta menyahut tuannya se akan memberi tanda setuju atas kalimat Jiraiya.

Sasuke tiba di kelas 1-2, membalas sapaan dari murid-murid sebagai ritual memulai pembelajaran, sepasang onyxnya melirik sekilas dua bangku kosong di pojok kanan paling belakang. Beberapa hari Naruto tidak hadir bahkan kini Sai juga ikut-ikutan menghilang.

'Kemana mereka?' Inner Sasuke. 'Ada yang aneh, apa ada sesuatu.'

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam lalu segera mengalihkan pikirannya untuk fokus pada pelajarannya.

.

.

Kelas telah usai, dan sebagian besar kelas-kelas sudah sepi mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih bertahan di sekolah untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan _._ Sasuke menyusuri koridor, langkahnya berhenti di depan kelas 1-2.

Sepi. Kelas itu kosong, seluruh penghuninya sudah pergi mungkin. Bukannya pergi meninggalkan kelas, Sasuke malah melangkah menuju bangku Naruto kemudian duduk di sana. Tepat di sampingnya ada sebuah jendela yang memperlihatkan hari yang sudah mulai sore.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya dan apa yang ia inginkan. Sasuke juga tidak tau, sejak awal dia memang tidak begitu mengenal perasaanya. Semua kembali terasa semu.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah terparkir tidak begitu jauh dari sebuah cafe. Dari dalam mobil itu seseorang dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tersenyum ramah pada semua pelanggannya. Sedaknya akhirnya dia bisa melihatnya sekarang, Naruto terlihat cukup baik-baik saja disana— _mungkin_.

Seseorang tak lain adalah Sasuke itu hanya terus memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan.

Apa yang ia pikirkan Naruto adalah muridnya— _bukankah begitu?_. Mereka guru dan murid hanya itu.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum terlukis indah di bibir Sasuke. _—Ah_. Akhir-akhir ini sejak Sasuke memutuskan menjadi seorang guru ia jadi suka tersenyum apa itu pertanda baik atau sebaliknya. Sasuke tidak tau, dan tiba-tiba senyum itu memudar saat ada sosok lain yang agak mirip sepertinya datang dan merangkul Naruto sambil mencubit pipinya gemas. Sosok itu Sai dengan wajah tanpa dosanya hanya tertawa meskipun Naruto membalas memukul perutnya dengan sikutnya.

Naruto pergi tapi Sai menahannya, entah apa yang Sai katakan tapi kemudian wajah Naruto terlihat agak bersemu merah dan segera berlari ke arah pemuda berambut merah— _Gaara_ untuk mengadu—mungkin. Tapi sepertinya hal itu sama sekali tidak membantunya.

Naruto mengendus sebal sambil membuang muka dan duduk bersedekap dada. Saat ini Naruto sedang merajuk jadi jangan heran. Gaara dan Sai sudah berhasil membuat Naruto kembali setelah beberapa hari berlarut dalam perasaannya sendiri Naruto memutuskan untuk bangkit, dua hari yang lalu ibunya sudah siuman tapi Naruto tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak mencemaskan ibunya.

Untuk mengalihkan segala pikirannya karena itu Naruto di sini, menghabiskan harinya bersama orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Sai baru saja menggodanya dengan mengatakan Naruto itu sangat manis karena itu setiap ada lelaki yang datang kecafe pasti akan meliriknya, tapi dengan tegas Sai akan mengatakan dia adalah pacarnya. Sambil mencubit gemas pipi Naruto, tentu saja Naruto segera membantahnya tapi Sai malah bilang bahwa menyukainya secara blak-blakkan.

Naruto mengadu ke Gaara untuk menghentikan Sai yang semakin hari semakin gila menurutnya. Tapi Gaara malah juga mengatakan sebenarnya juga tertarik padanya juga secara blak-blakan. Naruto shock 'apa-apaan mereka!.' inner Naruto dengan wajah yang masih agak merona.

'Sama sekali tidak ada !' Lanjutnya.

"Kau tenang saja Naruto. Aku dan Sai akan bersaing secara sehat dan bersih." Timpal Gaara dan lagi-lagi mendapat dengusan kasar dari Naruto.

Naruto tau itu hanya keisengan Gaara dan Sai saja. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir Gaara memang juga selalu perhatian padanya hanya saja sikapnya lebih tenang dan dewasa dari Sai. Karena itu Naruto selalu merasa perhatian Gaara itu hanya seperti kakak kepada adiknya.

Berbeda dengan Sai. Naruto tau jika temannya itu memang menyukainya. Tapi perasaannya masih belum bisa membalasnya.

"Naru-chan jangan pasang wajah begitu. Kau jadi terlihat sangat suram tau." Gaara berucap sambil berkecak pinggang di depan Naruto.

"Mungkin Naruto minta di cium?." Sai tersenyum misterius entah itu senyum tulus atau senyum yang sama dengan yang di tunjukan oleh om-om mesum. Entahlah tapi sekarang Naruto merinding melihat senyum Sai.

"Jangan macam-macam!." Seru Naruto. Sai dan Gaara terkikik geli. — _Ah,_ menjahili Naruto itu memang menyenangkan pikir keduanya.

.

.

Naruto berjalan pulang, sejak hari itu sepedannya di rusak oleh Hinata, itu artinnya sepedannya benar-benar rusak, dan Naruto hanya mendapat senyum watados dari Hinata, tapi temannya itu berjanji akan menggantinya nanti. Untuk saat ini Hinata belum bisa, Naruto sebagai teman akhirnnya hanya bisa memaklumi. Coba saja yang melakukannya bukan Hinata mungkin sudah di hajar habis-habisan oleh Naruto.

Naruto kembali ke apartemen malam ini, untuk mengantar pakaian kotor dan mengambil pakaian yang bersih. Selain itu pasti apartemennya agak berantakan karena tidak begitu terurus sejak ibunya di rawat di rumah sakit.

Naruto mendesah lelah, sembari meletakkan sepatunya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Lampu di hanyalakan lalu Naruto mengrapikan rambutnya dengan menggulungnya dinggi dan mengikatnya.

Sampai sekarang Naruto masih curiga ada hal yang di sembunyikan Iruka tentang ibunya— _Kushina_.

"Kira-kira apa yang paman sembunyikan sampai aku tidak boleh mengetahuinya." Naruto bergumam dan kembali terhayut dengan pikirannya. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama Naruto segera memukul-mukul pipinnya dan segera mebersihkan apartement nya meskipun sebenarnya tubuhnya cukup lelah.

Di luar, seseorang—S _asuke_. Terus memperhatikan sebuah pintu apartemen di lantai 5. Itu apartement yang di sewa oleh keluarga Namikaze. Cukup lama Sasuke berdiri di sana mengabaikan suhu yang mulai menyeruak dingin.

Sasuke diam tanpa suara wajahnya pun tanpa ekspresi. Namun di balik itu semua pikirannya kini berkecamuk.

Sasuke berbalik dan masuk kedalam mobilnya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri kemudian pergi.

.

.

.

.

Mentari merangkak naik di arah timur memancarkan kehangatan bagi semua mahluk yang ada.

" _Ohayou~_ Naru-chan. Kau kemana saja?." Jiraiya menyapa saat berpapasan dengan Naruto di depan gerbang.

"Kakek-mesum. Jangan-jangan kau rindu padaku ya. hayo mengaku saja." Desak Naruto terus tersenyum penuh arti pada pria tua itu.

"Aku tidak rindu padamu bocah." Jiraiya memasang wajah datarnya sambil menatap Naruto malas. "Eh. Tumben lagi-lagi kau tidak telat naru?." Lanjut Jiraiya sementara Naruto hanya nyengir.

"Sai menjemputku makannya aku bisa berangkat pergi." kata Naruto.

Jiraiya menatap penuh selidik kerah Naruto yang masih nyengir dan Sai di sebelah Naruto hanya diam namun tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

"Kalian berdua pacaran ya? Hei bocah kalian itu masih bocah seharusnya kau pikirkan tentang sekolahmu dasar bodoh. Kau sering tidak hadir kesekolah." Jiraiya berkata sambil menjitak sayang kepala Naruto.

"Adududuh.. sakit." Naruto cemberut sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Memangnya siapa yang pecaran. Dasar kakek-mesum!." Lanjut Naruto.

"Memang tidak. Tapi akan, kalau begitu kami pergi ke kelas dulu." Timpal Sai masih dengan senyum anehnya dan menyeret Naruto pergi.

.

.

"Sai..." Naruto merengek, Sai akhirnya melepaskan cengramamnya.

Pemuda itu mengelus helaian pirang Naruto. "Kenapa?."

"Aku memang memberikanmu kesempatan. Tapi apa harus seperti ini?." Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnnya. Sai mengulum senyum.

Cup. "Sai!." Naruto memekik setelah Sai kembali berhasil mencuri ciuman di pipi Saruto. membuat beberapa murid menoleh ke arahnnya.

"Wajahmu itu membuatku gemas Naru." Goda Sai, wajah Naruto lagi-lagi merah dan segera mendapat tendangan keras di kaki Sai. Hingga membuat si empu akhirnnya meringis.

"Rasakan!."

"Kalian semakin mesra saja. Katakan apa sekarang kalian benar-benar pacaran?." Suara itu mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Kenapa diam?." Lanjut Sakura.

Naruto berdecih pelan lalu menatap Sakura sinis. "Bukan urusanmu." Ketusnya.

Sakura memutar matanya malas. "Itu jadi urusanku jika kau termasuk salah satu ancamanku untuk mendapatkan Uchiha sensei." Sahut Sakura.

"Jadi kau masih ingin mengejar Sasu-teme itu? Sebaiknya kau hentikan sebelum kau merasakan akibatnya. Dia menyukai seseorang, kau tau Sasu-teme itu sudah punya pacar." Sakura berdecak tidak percaya.

"Itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja iyakan Naruto. Atau kau sudah pernah mengutaran perasaanmu padanya?." Tebak Sakura. Naruto menegang.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku benar? Jadi kau di tolak...kasihan sekali lagi pula. Seharusnnya kau sadar Naruto sensei itu tidak cocok dengan orang bodoh sepertimu." Naruto meringis pelan sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganya. Sakura tersenyum senang. "Kalaupun benar ada seseorang yang sensei sukai. Maka orang itu pastinya sangat cantik dan pandai sama sepertiku." Katannya membanggakan diri sendiri.

"Hentikan." Sai menengahi, tatapannya menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Kau memang lebih cocok bersama dengan Sai, Naruto. Jika kalian memang pacaran akan kudukung 100%." Lanjut sakura lalu melempar senyum manis pada Sai.

Naruto menarik sai mundur, kelereng biru Naruto memandang sakura dingin.

"Ya...itu benar. Aku sadar jika..." Naruto beralih ke arah belakang Sakura, di sana ada Sasuke yang berdiri melihat ke arahnya, onyx dan shappire itu sempat bertemu tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena sang shappire segera beralih ke sepasang emerald yang ada di depannya.

"...—Sai jauh lebih baik darinya. Ya... kau benar kami sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih. Jadi Haruno, kau tidak perlu cemas lagi sekarang." Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu menepuk bahu Sakura kemudian menggandeng tangan Sai pergi.

Sai melirik tangannya yang di gandeng Naruto lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih diam di sana. Sai menarik seulas senyum miring lalu mempererat gengaman tangan pada Naruto.

Sakura cengo, 'apa mereka benar-benar pacaran?.' Innernya.

Sasuke masih terus memandang datar, namun kedua tanganya terkepal di dalam saku celananyan.

.

.

.

.

"Eh. Itu benar ya? Si Sai dan Naruto pacaran?." Kiba mulai kepo bertanya pada _best friend_ nya—Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau tanya aku. Tanya saja pada orangnya langsung. Memangnya dari mana kau tau?." Shikamaru menyahut malas.

"Aku dengar dari Sakura dan ku sangka Sai benar-benar mendapatkan Naruto. Ku kira mereka akan hanya menjadi _Friendzone._ "

"Ck. Bilang saja kau juga menyukai Naruto" Kiba tersentak lalu menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan kesal.

"Tidak siapa bilang."

"Lalu? Atau... apa jangan-jangan kau menyukai Sai?." Tebak Shikamaru.

"HUAPALAGI ITU! Aku menyukai Hinata kau tau!." TeriakKkiba murka. Shikamaru hanya berdecih pelan dan menutup matanya sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan Kiba yang masih berkomat-kamit tidak tidak terima di bilang naksir Sai yang memiliki kulit putih pucat seperti mayat hidup saja, kalaupun Kiba gay pastinya ia akan pilih-pilih mencari pasangan bukannya Sai.

"Lalu?."

"Aku hanya ingin tau saja. Dasar rambut nanas." Seru Kiba.

Shikamaru masih terus berjalan mengabaikan Kiba di belakannya. "Oh ya Kiba. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Karena aku kau sudah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu."

"Hah?." Kiba tidak mengerti, Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang berdiri tidah jauh dari mereka dengan wajah memerah.

"K-kiba-kun..." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"K-kau mendengarnya Hinata?." Tanya Kiba takut-takut. Dan Hinata mengangguk pelan.

 _ **Glup...**_

"Apa yang kau takutkan _puppy_ tanya saja padanya. Apa dia juga menyukaimu. _Mendokusai._ " Shikamaru akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang mulai panik.

"Errr.. ano...Hinata-chan." Kiba mulai berkeringat dingin. Apapun itu ini pertama kalinya Kiba menyukai anak perempuan dan kiba sama sekali tidak berpengalaman soal menyatakan perasaan. 'Semua ini gara-gara rusa-pemalas-rambut-nanas itu. Menyebalkan' Batin Kiba.

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Kiba-kun." Kata Hinata cepat dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

"B-benarkah?." Mata Kiba mulai berbinar-binar dan lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mengangguk.

 **"** Baiklah...kalau begitu..." Kiba menatap punggung gadis itu dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu. "Kalau begitu mulai hari ini kau pacarku." Lanjutnya.

Wajah Hinata kian memerah dan ia mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Kiba-kun. Sampai jumpa." Hinata bergegas pergi dan Kiba sudah menjerit senang.

Shikamaru hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar seruan Kiba. " _Mendokusai._ Nah... sekarang bagaimana denganku." Gumamnya saat mengingat jika statusnya saat ini masih sendiri.

Shikamaru membantin miris, kapan _Kami-sama_ akan mengirimkan wanita cantik yang akan menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin Shikamaru harus lebih bersabar lagi.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali, namun kini hampir setiap saat ada seorang pemuda yang selalu menemaninya— _Sai_. Mereka berdua terlihat semakin dekat, dan Sai semakin menunjukan perhatiannya pada Naruto, sesekali Naruto juga akan membalas perlakuan Sai. Teman-temannya bahkan men-cap mereka sebagai pasangan yang paling hot di angkatan mereka tahun ini.

Naruto tersenyum bahkan tertawa di buat Sai. — _Ah_ bahkah kini Hinata tau alasan kenapa Sai tidak suka saat ia mencoba menjodohkan Naruto dengan Sasuke.

Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini. Tapi apa benar begitu apa Naruto sudah melupakan Sasuke. Dalam hati Hinata masih tetap percaya jika sebenarnya temannya itu masih menyukai senseinya tapi, apa senseinya— _Sasuke_ akan membiarkan saja Naruto jatuh dalam pelukan Sai. Bolehkah Hinata kembali manaruh harapan Sasuke akan mengambil Naruto dari Sai? Jika— _iya_ Hinata akan segera mendeklarasikan bahwa dia SasuNaruShiper.

"Sasuke-kun..." Karin memanggil dengan nada di imut-imutkan membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya akan merasa mual. Sasuke tidak menyahut, melirik pun tidak. Ia masih terlalu fokus pada layar komputernya mengurus beberapa data dan yang lainnya.

"Sasuke-kun. Kau yakin sama sekali tidak ada waktu untuk keluar, sebentar saja."

"Hn."

"Bukankah. Kau sendiri yang bilang waktu itu kalau kau mau menjalin hubungan lebih dekat dengan rekan-rekan kerjamu..." Karin memain-mainkan ujung rambut merahnya yang cukup panjang.

"Maaf karin. Aku sedang sibuk, kau bisa ajak Suigetsu jika kau butuh teman untuk keluar." Sasuke berkata tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar monitor di depannya.

"Tapi kan. Kau tau aku dan Suigetsu itu tidak cocok. Kami sering bentengkar, selain itu. Kulihat kau seperti sedang ada masalah akhir-akhir ini bagaimana kalau malam ini kita pergi minum?." Tawar Karin masih tetap gencar membujuk Sasuke dengan seribu alasan.

Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu melirik Karin sejenak, guru muda itu tersenyum manis dengan wajah agak bersemu merah. Sasuke masih menatap dengan pandangan datar— _tidak minat_.

" _sumimasen_." Sesuatu mengintrupsi dua mahluk berbeda gender itu.

Sasuke menengok dan menemukan Naruto dengan beberapa lembar kertas di tanganya.

"Kau sudah selesai Naruto?." Karin meranjak menghampiri Naruto dan mengambil kertas-kertas yang merupakan soal-soal latian pelajarannya( _lagi_ ).

Naruto mengangguk, lalu permisi untuk kembali kekelasnya tanpa sedikitpun melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Anak itu sekarang agak aneh." Karin bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali merayu Sasuke.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun...ehh? Sasuke kemana?." Karin mendapati mahluk tampan yang di pujanya telah lenyap atau pergi entah kemana akhirnya celingukan kebingungan.

.

.

 _ **Srett-**_

"APA?!." Naruto membentak, tangannya berhasil di gapai Sasuke yang mengejarnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?." Sasuke agak menyipitkan matannya serta mengerutkan keningnya memandang Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan marah-benci-dan-kesal.

"Tidak ada yang salah denganku. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu 'Sensei'. Kenapa tiba-tiba menahanku begini. Aku harus kembali ke kelas, pelajaran Asuma sensei sudah di mulai." Naruto mencoba melepaskan cengraman Sasuke namun hasilnya nihil. Sasuke terlampau kuat untuk di lawan oleh seorang gadis remaja sepertinya.

"Apa maumu Hah?!." Teriak Naruto tepat di depan Sasuke.

Pemuda raven di depannya tidak bicara atau melakukan hal lain hanya terus memegangi lengannya kuat, tidak peduli jika kini pergelangan Naruto memerah atau sakit.

Kedua onyx nya memandang dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. "Kau ber-akting? Kau pikir ini panggung sandiwara? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Kau mungkin bisa mengatakan kebohongan pada orang lain tapi tidak padaku." Kata Sasuke. Naruto menghentakan tanganya keras dan akhinya cengraman Sasuke terlepas.

"Lalu kenapa jika aku aku memang ber-akting. Tidak bisakah kau berpura-pura tidak tau dan mengabaikanku? Kau membuatku bingung sensei. Kau membuatku bingung." Naruto menundukan wajahnya memandai lantai koridor sekolah.

"..." Sasuke juga bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ikut ber-akting dan berpura-pura tidak tau sama seperti Naruto katakan.

"Aku hanya ingin belajar untuk menjadi lebih baik. Sai sudah lama ada untukku, menemaniku dan menyukaiku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membalas kebaikkannya padaku, mungkin dengan memberikannya kesempatan adalah satu-satunya caraku untuk membalasnya."

"..."

"Jangan peduli padaku. Karena aku tidak punya apapun untuk membalasnya...semuanya sudah aku berikan pada Sai termasuk perasaanku."

"..."

"Jadi kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan tentang perasaanku lagi padamu. Sai akan mengantikannya..." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum penuh arti, Naruto berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

 _ **Srett..**_

Tubuh Naruto di putar cepat dan berhenti di satu titik. Tubuhnya mematung, kedua shappirenya melebar saat Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya lembut.

Hembusan nafas hangat menyapu wajahnya, kedua onyx itu terpejam tepat di depanya dengan jarak yang terlampau dekat.

Dadanya terasa begitu sesak, Naruto mendorong kasar tubuh Sasuke untuk segera menjauh darinya.

 _ **PLAKKK**_

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan amarah yang kini sudah meluap. "Kau..." Naruto menggeram.

Sasuke tidak bergeming dengan kepala yang masih menoleh ke sampingnya dengan bercak kemerahan di pipi putihnya.

Naruto mengepalkan tanganya kuat hingga buku-buku tanganya memutih. Naruto segera berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke di sana, sendiri dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari pipinya menuju ke jantungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

.

.

.

.

 _-Next Chapter-_

 _"Kau tidak sendirian, Naruto. Aku di sini bersamamu.."_

 _"Benci saja aku jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik."_

 _"Hey Naru. Aku mendapat restu dari adikmu. Bahkan lebih dari sekedar restu menjadi pacarmu..."_

 _"Ada kecelakaan!."_

 _'Naru...-'_

 _ **A/N :**_ Gomen kalaunya masih banyak typo. Oh iya Mohon Maaf lahir batin ya^^ Blue banyak salah, ya~ terutama salah kata(typo) :'v. Meskipun lebaran udah lewat tapi suasana lebaran masih sedikit kerasa hehehe. Blue seneng bisa update ff ini di tengah kesibukan ngurus lebaran :'v kirain bakalan telat update eh ternyata enggak^^. Yg nanya ini berapa chap. Di chapter sebelumnya blue udah pernah bilang mungkin 10 atau lebih blue juga masih belum tau '-'. Di chap ini ada KibaHinata nyempil :'3 blue sih niatnya mau semua Chara punya couple hehehe moga-moga aja kesampean *plakk* Blue Author ff ini tapi masih gak tau ceritanya gimana :'v soalnya blue itu ibaratnya nulis kayak ngikuti arus sungai aja. Mengalir seiring jalan cerita *Bhakk*

So...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mind to review...?_


	9. Chapter 9

_**SENSEI! I LOVE YOU**_

 **Disclaimer: Mashashi Kisimoto**

 _ **By: BlueSky04**_

 **-Chapter 9-**

 _~oOo Happy Reading oOo~_

.

.

.

Naruto kembali ke kelasnya setelah berusaha menormalkan perasaannya. Sai memperhatikan Naruto, seperti apapun Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan masalahnya, pasti akan diketahui orang lain. Terlebih orang itu adalah Sai yang sudah sangat hafal dengan semua gelagat Naruto. Karena Naruto memang tidak pandai berbohong.

"Terjadi sesuatu." Sai berbisik pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto mendongak ke depan, dengan satu tarikan nafas ia menyingkirkan segala yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini dan fokus pada pelajarannya.

'Apa Uchiha lagi...' Sai menebak dalam hati, ekor matanya melirik Naruto agak cemas.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berhenti dengan _Lamborghini_ -nya memandang ke arah cafe kepunyaan Umino Iruka. Cafe itu sepertinya sedang tutup. Kemudian ia meneruskan perjalanannya hingga tiba di sebuah bangunan apartement. Sasuke melangkah memasuki bangunan itu, ia segera masuk ke dalam _Lift_ dan menekan tombol 5 untuk pergi ke lantai lima. Tak berapa lama kemudiam _Lift_ terbuka, Sasuke keluar dari sana dan menuju sebuah pintu dengan nomor "110".

 _ **Tokk..tokk...tokkk**_

Sasuke menunggu, numun tidak ada siapapun yang membukakan pintu, diketuknya sekali lagi. Namun hasilnya tetap sama.

"Paman..." Seorang bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar 7,5 tahun berambut coklat, dan syal panjang sampai menyentuh lantai di lehernya memandang heran ke arah Sasuke.

"Paman sedang apa di depan apartemen Kurama?." Tanya anak itu.

"Ini apartement yang disewa keluarga Namikaze kan?." Sasuke balik bertanya.

Konohamaru—nama anak itu. Dia mendang penuh selidik ke arah Sasuke. "Paman tidak terlihat jahat, meskipun sedikit agak mirip dengan om-om yang kadang mengganggu Kak Naru...belum lagi model rambut ala pantat ayammu..." Konohamaru bergumam sambil meletakkan terlunjuk didagu.

 _ **Twich**_

"Siapa yang kau panggil om-om. Aku masih 22 tahun. Dan apa kau sama sekali tidak lihat aku masih sangat muda dan tampan." Kata Sasuke narsis, mulai ooc.

Konohamaru mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Kau masih kalah tampan denganku paman. Bahkan kak Naru mengakuiku tampan. Coba saja aku lebih tinggi mukin kak Naru sudah jadi pacarku."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Sudahlah, katakan saja. Kenapa apartemen ini sepi? Apa tidak ada orang di dalam?"

"Memangnya paman ini siapa? Dan mau apa?." Tanya Konohamaru lagi.

"Katakan saja. Aku ada urusan dengan Naruto. Aku senseinya kau puas?." Konohamaru mengangguk-angguk mengerti sambil ber-Ohh-ria. "Mereka memang tidak ada, paman."

"Kemana?." Tanya sasuke.

"Bibi Kushina, masuk rumah sakit sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Dan sejak saat itu aku jarang melihat Kurama dan Kak Naru lagi." Terang Konohamaru dengan tampang polosnya.

.

.

Sasuke tiba di rumah sakit Konoha. Matanya mengedar mencari-cari sesuatu. 'Mungkin sebaiknya aku bertanya.' Inner Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba onyxnya menangkap sosok tak asing di depan sana. Berlari dengan cemas.

"Sai?." Bisik sasuke pelan. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengikuti siswanya yang terus berlari cepat.

Sasuke behenti di sebuah bangsal rumah sakit. Bangsal A22 Di sana dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka ada beberapa orang berkumpul pada sebuah ranjang pasien. Ada wanita—berambut merah yang terbaring di sana. Wajahnya pucat dan terlihat agak tirus. Di sisi-sisinya ada dua orang yang terihat menangis, satu gadis remaja berambut pirang dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah.

Beralih pada sosok lainnya, ada pemuda berkulit pucat yang tadi ia ikuti, laki-laki itu hanya diam namun matanya menyorot prihatin, di samping remaja laki-laki tersebut ada pria berambut coklat dengan luka di wajahnya. Serta seorang dokter berambut perak dan mengenakan kacamata.

Sasuke bertanya-tanya ada apa di sini. Tapi yang didengarnya hanya isak tangis. Siapa wanita itu, kenapa orang-orang itu terlihat sedih.

"Naruto..." Iruka menyentuh bahu Naruto.

"Kenapa paman tidak mengatakannya padaku! KENAPA ! Kenapa kau bohong padaku!." Naruto membentak lirih.

"Maafkan aku..." sesal Iruka, namun kedua shappire itu tetap terluka. "Aku tidak bisa menolong ibuku. Paman...aku tidak bisa. Bahkan selama ini aku tidak tau jika ibuku menderita kanker...tapi KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGATAKANNYA PADAKU!." Naruto berteriak sambil mencengram kerah baju Iruka.

"Ibuku, satu-satunya orang tua yang aku miliki...aku sendirian..hiks...aku..aku..." Naruto melepaskan cengramannya. Naruto panik ini terlalu cepat, tadinya ia masih dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, setibanya ibunya malah mendadak kritis, Kushina tak sadarkan diri sementara tubuhnya semakin melemah.

Dokter bersama perawatnya berusaha menormalkan keadaan Kushina. Tapi nihil, tuhan berkata lain. Kushina pergi, pergi menyusul Minato—suaminya.

Sai merengkuh tubuh Naruto, memeluknya dengan erat. Naruto berontak tapi usahanya nihil, akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah. Membiarkan dirinya terus dipeluk oleh Sai, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lelaki itu, menumpahkan perasaannya yang ada.

"Kau tidak sendirian Naruto... aku disini bersamamu.." Bisik Sai menenangkan.

Naruto perlahan membalas pelukan Sai, membalas memeluk erat. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu..." lanjut Sai.

Sasuke berkeming, otak jeniusnya tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna semua ini. "Naruto..."

.

.

.

.

Hari pemakaman tiba, Naruto berdiri di samping adiknya yang masih menangis sementara dirinya, diam membisu. Air matanya terasa kering, percuma ia menangis toh ibunya juga tidak akan kembali. Kedua matanya menyorot dingin dan sendu, tersirat kepedihan dan kehilangan yang sangat berarti.

Kini Naruto hanya memiliki Kurama, satu-satunya keliuarga yang ia miliki.

Iruka mendekat lalu membujuk Kurama untuk segera pergi bersama orang-orang lainya yang datang menghadiri pemakaman ibunya.

Sai memandang punggung sempit Naruto sendu. Dia meranjak menghampiri.

"Pergi" Naruto berkata dingin dengan suara serak.

"Naruto..."

"Aku bilang pergi! Aku masih ingin di sini." Potong Naruto cepat.

Sai terhenyak, tapi kemudia dia pergi menuruti perintah Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto sendiri—atau mungkin tidak. Masih ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikanya dari kejauhan bahkan sejak kemarin. Sasuke melangkah ke arah gadis dengan gaun hitam selutut itu dan berhenti tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan dengan wajahmu itu." Sasuke berkata dengan nada dingin.

Naruto mengubris, masih diam dan memunggungi Sasuke.

"Pergi" Titah Naruto.

"..."

"Pergilah!. Aku bilang pergi!." Naruto berbalik dan akan mendorong Sasuke pergi. Tapi Sasuke lebih cepat dan berhasil mengangkap tangan Naruto, lalu menariknya hingga jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Pergi! Pergilah.. ku mohon pergi." Naruto berucap lirih sambil terus mencoba berontak, tapi Sasuke malah memperat pelukannya.

"Pergi..." Naruto memukul lemah dada bidang Sasuke, kemudian berhenti dan akhirnya air matanya kembali lagi untuk ditumpahkan.

"Aku membencimu!."

"Karena kau aku kehilangan ibuku! Dengan bodohnya aku mengejarmu dan melupakan ibuku, aku tidak berguna...aku benar-benar bodoh." Naruto mencengram erat kemeja hitam Sasuke.

"Aku membencimu!." Ulang Naruto, Sasuke masih bungkam. Matanya terpejam sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh yang kini bergetar dalam pelukannya. Seperti merasakan perasaan yang Naruto alami, tersalur dalam pelukan ini mengalir deras menuju jantungnya yang berdenyut ngilu.

"Maaf..." satu kata yang akhirnya terucap dari sang raven.

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk membenciku. Aku tau... aku memang menyebalkan." Katanya, isak Naruto mulai mereda.

"Benci saja aku jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Lanjut Sasuke.

"..."

"Tapi biarkan aku bersamamu sekarang."

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke keduanya diam tenggelam dalam keheningan. Keduanya tengah duduk disebuah bangku taman tak jauh dari lokasi tidak menangis lagi, pandanganya kembali kosong dan dingin. Sementara Sasuke terus bungkam sambil terus memperhatikan kolam di depan mereka. Ini taman yang sama saat Naruto menyatakan perasaannya waktu itu. Mungkin karena itu juga keduanya jadi enggan bicara sepatah kata pun.

Lama mereka seperti itu mendatangkan rasa kantuk yang amat kuat dimata Naruto. Tubuhnya begitu lelah begitu juga hatinya, ia sangat ingin beristirahat sebentar. 'Menutup mata berapa menit mungkin tidak apa-apa.' Innernya.

Sasuke menengok kesampingnya, dia terpejam wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dengan kantung mata yang agak menghitam.

"Naruto...?" Naruto tidak menyahut yang terdengar malah suara dengkuran halus.

Sasuke terhenyak sebentar, tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto condong ke samping, hampir jatuh. Tapi dengan cepat Sasuke menariknya hingga Naruto malah jatuh bersandar di pundak Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas. Siswinya ini benar-benar tertidur, ada rasa tidak tega jika ia harus membangunkannya. Sasuke pun memilih diam dan membiarkan Naruto tetap bersandar padannya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tokk..tokk...tokk..**_

 _ **Krieetttt..**_

"Kau..?." Sasuke masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah datarnya.

Iruka menengok ke belakang Sasuke, di sana ada Naruto—lebih tepatnya Naruto tertidur di punggung Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?." Tanya Iruka cemas.

"Naruto hanya kelelahan. Boleh aku masuk?." Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Iruka mempersilahkan Sasuke, ia pun masuk dengan masih menggendong Naruto di punggungnya.

Iruka menuntun Sasuke membawanya ke kamar Naruto. Lalu merebahkannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar Naruto pulang, Uchiha-san." Kata Iruka.

"Hn. Aku akan pergi." Iruka mengantar Sasuke sampai di depan pintu kemudian masuk lagi setelah Sasuke pergi.

Iruka menengok Naruto yang tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya.

Terbesit rasa lega dihatinya, melihat gadis itu bisa tidur senyeyak itu mengingat kemarin malam Naruto sama sekali tidak tidur.

'Uchiha itu tidak melakulan hal yang tidak-tidak kan pada Naruto?.' Inner Iruka. Lalu menghela nafas. 'Lalu bagaimana sekarang?' Sambungnya mengingat kedua anak dari _Senpai_ -nya kini yatim piatu. Terlebih Kurama, dia masih kecil tentunya memerlukan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Nyatanya sekarang anak itu sudah kehilangan orang tuanya.

'Apa Naruto bersedia, jika seandainya aku mengadopsinya?'. Iruka lagi-lagi membatin.

Lagi pula toh. Ia juga sudah terlanjur sayang pada dua anak pasangan Minato—Kushina itu. Jika menjadi anak angkatnya itu tidak masalah untuknya. Tapi masalahnya ada pada Naruto sendiri, remaja itu mungkin tidak akan begitu setuju.

Sekali lagi Iruka menghela nafas. "Semoga besok hidup kalian lebih baik..." Bisik Iruka pelan.

.

.

.

.

Iris ruby merah mengerjap lucu, mencoba menyesuaikan pencahayaan yang ada dengan matanya. Kurama mengusap-usap matanya dengan punggung tanganya seraya bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidur, telinganya mendengar suara-suara agak berisik dari arah dapur. Dengan segera ia pergi ke sana, berharap itu adalah ibunya yang membuat sarapan. Tapi harapannya seketika pupus ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri di sana memiliki rambut kuning panjang sepinggang bukan merah.

" _Kaa-san_..." Kurama berucap lirih dan pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun, Ku?." Suara itu menyapanya lembut, Kurama mendongak dan menemukan senyum hangat dibibir ranum Naruto.

Kurama tidak menjawab, hanya mendekat ke arah Naruto lalu memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ada apa?." Tanya Naruto, Kurama menggeleng pelan. Tapi Naruto tau pasti apa yang terjadi pada adiknya itu.

Naruto mengusap pelan kepala Kurama. Lalu melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian Naruto menunduk hingga sejajar dengan tinggi Kurama.

kelereng birunya menatap kelereng merah milik adiknya yang berkaca-kaca. Naruto menangkup pipi gempal Kurama lalu tersenyum.

"Ibu selalu bilang, anak laki-laki itu tidak lemah dan cengeng." Katanya, Kurama memandang lekat kedua mata kakaknya. Walau berbeda warna tapi kurama selalu merasa tatapan ibu dan kakaknya itu sama.

"Aku rindu ibu...kenapa ibu harus pergi?." Kurama bertanya lirih, suaranya agak serak khas bangun tidur.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, hum? Kita masih bersama ingat? Selama kita masih bersama kita akan tetap saling memiliki. Meskipun kita tidak bersama ibu ataupun ayah, tetapi mereka akan selalu ada di hati kita." Tutur Naruto lembut, entah kenapa dia jadi begini. Tiba-tiba saja saat terbangun perasaannya sudah jauh lebih baik, dan ia bisa merelakan ibunya.

Kurama mengucek matanya lagi, lalu kembali memandang Naruto. "Kurama, tidak cengeng, tidak lemah! Kurama kan laki-laki. Kak Naru tenang saja kalau ada apa-apa kurama akan melindungi Naruto- _nee_." Serunya lantang. Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk sayang Kurama—adiknya. "Aku tau.."

"Aku membuat sarapan, ayo makan. Kau mau apel?." Tanya Naruto setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Kurama mengangguk cepat. "Apel yang banyak~~!." Kurama merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Naruto tertawa kecil lalu menggiring Kurama untuk duduk di depan meja makan.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke? Bukankah hari ini kau tidak ada jam mengajar?." Tanya Mikoto saat melihat putranya itu merajak cepat dari meja makan.

"Ada urusan." Jawabnya seadanya. Mikoto berdecak pelan. "Kemarin-kemarin kau juga bilang begitu terus. Memangnya apa urusanmu itu?." Tanya Mikoto lagi.

Tapi Sasuke sudah terlanjur pergi.

"Anak itu..." gumam Mikoto, Fugaku melirik istrinya sekilas.

"Dia itu sudah besar. Bukan anak kecil yang terus kau jaga. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kapan dia akan bersikap dewasa jika kau terus memperlakukanya seperti anak kecil."

"Tapikan dia anakku." Protes Mikoto. Fugaku menyeruput kopinya yang masih agak mengepul tanpa beralih pada korannya. "Biarkan saja dia." Katanya, Mikoto hanya menghela nafas. Ia tidak akan pernah menang jika bicara dengan suaminya ini.

.

.

"Kau belum berangkat?." Tanya Naruto pada Sai yang kini ada di kediamannya.

"Aku hanya mampir untuk memastikan." Jawab Sai. Naruto hanya ber-Oh-ria.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?." Sai bertanya sedikit agak khawatir karena kemarin ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto di pemakaman.

"Aku sudah lebih baik." Naruto menunjukkan senyum cerahnya. "Syukurlah..."

"Aku tidak bisa sekolah hari ini. Aku akan menemani Kurama."

"Aku mengerti." Kata Sai. "Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku atau paman iruka." Sambungnya. Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Sekarang pergilah. Nanti terlambat." Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh Sai untuk segera pergi.

Sai tersenyum geli lalu mengacak-acak gemas rambut Naruto lalu melesat pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang kini mendengus pelan.

.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di depan Iruka. Tepatnya di cafe milik Iruka, beberapa waktu yang lalu Iruka menghubungi Naruto dan menyuruhnya pergi ke sini karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Naruto, menurutmu apa kalian membutuhkan orang tua baru?."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengeti. "Maksud paman?."

"Orang tua angkat?." Jelas Iruka, wajah gadis manis itu semakin berkerut."Orang tua angkat? Untuk apa aku bisa mengurus hidupku sendiri." Katanya.

"Ini bukan hanya tentangmu Naruto. Kau melupakkan Kurama, dia masih kecil dia perlu figur orang tua dalam pertumbuhannya. Sedangkan kau harus sekolah dan bekerja lalu menjadi sosok ayah-ibu-dan-kakak di saat yang bersamaan begitu? Itu sulit Naruto. Bahkan umurmu masih 16 tahun."

"Aku bisa melakukannya paman. Lalu memangnya siapa yang mau mengadopsi kami?." Iruka mengetuk-ngetuk meja yang ada di depannya dengan jarinya.

"Aku."

"Apa yang aku katakan tentang, jangan terlalu baik pada kami?! Kau sudah terlalu banyak berbuat untuk kami... tidak lagi. Aku tidak ingin bergantung pada siapapun. Oktober nanti umurku 17 aku bisa mencari pekerjaan lain yang memiliki gajih yang besar, paman tidak usah khawatir lalu tentang Kurama. Aku akan mengusahakan sebisa mungkin agar dia tetap mendapatkan sosok orang tua dan kakak dariku."

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangi kalian. Bukan karena apapun. Kalian sudah ku anggap seperti keluargaku sendiri." Tutur Iruka.

"Aku minta maaf paman, tapi aku sungguh tidak ingin paman berbuat lebih banyak lagi. Aku pergi." Naruto bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan cafe. Bahkan Iruka juga masih melaranya untuk bekerja sampai beberapa hari kedepan.

Naruto memilih pulang, tadi dia meninggalkan Kurama sendiri. Bukan hal yang jarang, karena Kurama memang sudah bisa di tinggal pergi begitu, tapi waktu itu masih ada Kushina jadi Kurama tidak tinggal benar-benar sendiri.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kurama berlari bersama anak laki-laki seumurannya— _Konohamaru_. "Kak Naru, aku bawa Kurama kelapangan ya? Kami ada pertandingan sepak bola dengan teman-teman yang lain." Konohamaru berucap riang bersama Kurama yang juga terlihat sudah tidak sabar.

"Un..baiklah..hati-hati, saat jam makan siang nanti pulanglah oke?." Naruto mengusap surai merah adiknya. Kurama mengangguk cepat lalu segera menarik tangan Konohamaru untuk segera pergi.

Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya, benarkah ia dapat menjadi figur orang tua dan kakak untuk Kurama, ia tau ini sulit tapi Naruto akan tetap melakukannya.

.

.

Sai melangkah dengan senyum simpulnya, perasaannya sudah lega saat tau Naruto sudah tidak apa-apa. Sepulang sekolah tadi dia segera pergi menemui gadis pirang 'pujaannya' lalu mengajaknya keluar, beserta dengan adik berambut merahnya.

"Sai— _nii_ kita mau kemana?." Kurama mendongak, menatap Sai yang masih bertahan dengan senyumannya.

"Kita akan makan." Jawab Sai. Naruto melirik Sai dari ujung matanya. "Kemana?." Naruto bertanya.

"Nanti kalian juga akan tau." Sai menyipitkan matanya hingga membuat _Eyesmile._ Kurama yang ada di tengah-tengah kedua kakaknya kini hanya bisa mengedikan bahunya. Kaki kecilnya terus melangkah sesekali berdenandung riang yang mendatangkan tawa kecil dari Sai-Naruto.

"Kita sampai." Mata Naruto dan Kurama membelo dengan berbinar-binar. "Kedai ramen." ucap keduanya.

Sai mengangguk lalu melangkah masuk. " Yeayy~~ Kurama memang sudah lama tidak makan ramen." Kurama berlari masuk, di susul oleh Naruto. Seperti apapun kalau soal ramen Naruto tidak akan menolaknya apa lagi kalaunya di teraktir begini.

Kakak beradik Namikaze itu makan dengan lahab apa apa lagi setelah Sai bilang boleh makan sepuasnya. Mereka berdua makan sampai benar-benar puas bahkan entah sudah berapa mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo di lahab Naruto juga Kurama. Untungnya Sai sudah menyiapkan sejumlah uang dengan jumlah yang cukup untuk membayar semua yang telah ia dan dua Namikaze ini makan.

Setelah makan mereka meranjak pulang. Karena saking kenyangnya Kurama sampai digendong Sai karena tidak kuat jalan.

"Ugh~ perut Ku rasanya seperti mau meledak." Gumamnya, Sai tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja, kau menghabiskan ramen ukuran jumbo 5 mangkok."Naruto menimpali.

"Ya—kau juga tidak berbeda Naruto. Kau bahkan 2 kali lipat dari apa yang kurama makan." Sahut Sai. Naruto hanya bisa menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Hari ini Kurama senang." Kurama berujar sambil memeluk leher Sai lebih erat.

"Niisan baik. Ah—apa niisan dan neesan Naru nanti akan menikah?." Naruto dan Sai terkejut, lalu Naruto memandang adikknya dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?." Tanya Naruto. Kurama tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih dan rapi. "Kurama suka Sai-nii. Lagi pula Naru-nee dan Sai-nii itu kan dekat, lalu apa salahnya jika nanti kalian menikah?." Tanyanya.

Naruto gelahapan, sementara Sai hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi Ku-chan mau niisan bersama Naruto?." Tanya Sai. Kurama mengangguk mantab. "Kurama juga yakin, Sai-nii bisa jaga kak Naru."

"Lalu apa Sai-nii suka neechan?." Tanya Kurama lagi. "Ya." Jawab Sai pendek, sementara Naruto sudah tidak bisa bicara apapun lagi.

Sai menengok ke arah Naruto lalu melempar senyumannya. "Hey Naru. Aku mendapat restu dari adikmu. Bahkan lebih dari sekedar restu menjadi pacarmu..." Naruto hanya mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya ke arah Sai dan di balas tawa dari teman lelakinya itu.

.

.

Esoknya...

Naruto menahan nafas, ulangan kenaikan kelas kurang dari dua minggu lagi. Sementara ia begitu banyak tertinggal pelajaran, bagaimana nasibnya?. Apa dia akan tinggal kelas. — _Oh ayolah~_ Naruto memang murid yang paling muda dikelasnya tapi tinggal kelas? Itu akan memperlambatnya untuk lulus nanti.

 _ **Puk-**_

Naruto menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Hinata tersenyum manis padanya. "Ada apa?."

Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Aku mengkhawatirkan bagaimana nasibku di sekolah ini. Para dewan guru bahkan meragukkanku.."

"Bukankah Sai sudah membantumu untuk belajar?." Tanya Hinata.

"Tapi itu saja tidak cukup. Aku perlu ada yang membelaku juga saat rapat guru nanti agar tidak tinggal kelas." Jawab Naruto.

"Begitukah? Kau mau aku membantumu?." Naruto mencengram kedua bahu Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Sungguh? Kau bisa menolongku, Hinata?."

"Errr... sebenarnya bukan aku. Tapi orang lain."

"Huh?."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto sekilas, siswinya itu terlihat lebih semangat dalam belajar dari pada hari-hari yang biasanya.

Bahkan dia sudah bisa menanyakan hal-hal yang kurang di mengerti. Di sana Sai juga terlihat beberapa kali membantu Naruto. 'Dia benar-benar serius?.' Inner Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Pelajaran hari ini berakhir di sini."Sasuke merapikan bukunya lalu berdiri tepat di depan kelas. Shikamaru dan yang lain membungkuk sedikit lalu Sasuke meninggalkan kelas.

Tapi ada hal lain yang juga bersamaan terjadi, pasangan SaiNaru makin dekat. Orang-orang pun tau jika mereka memang dekat, tapi ini makin dekat. Bahkan mereka nyaris selalu bersama. Saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke pun mereka mengabaikannya, dan terus bersikap mesra entah memang begitu atau cuma di penglihatan Sasuke saja.

Dan rasa-rasanya mata Sasuke jadi terasa sakit karena terus melihat pemandangan dua muridnya itu. Untungnya Sasuke itu Uchiha jadi dia dapat dengan sempurna bertahan dengan wajah datarnya.

Sai berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto. Sesekali mereka bercanda, Sasuke mengabaikan, untuk apa memperdulikan mereka.

Apa mereka sengaja ingin membuatnya cemburu— _tunggu!_ Memangnya cemburu karena apa. Bukankah Sasuke dan Naruto itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Bahkan dia sudah menolak Naruto lalu kenapa?

Sasuke melangkah menjuju halaman sekolah. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir Sasuke seperti merasakan _deja vu_ lagi. Dulu Deidara juga mengabaikannya begini juga dan dekat dengan lelaki lain, lalu berakhir dengan— _Ah_ Sasuke tidak ingin mengatnya.

Lagi pula Naruto memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda dengan Deidara, dan Naruto tidak punya penyakit serius kan seperti ibunya. Gadis terlihat baik-baik saja.

Tidak mungkin akan terjadi hal buruk pada Naruto. "Ck apa yang aku pikirkan" Sasuke berdecak pelan lalu pergi menuju motornya.

Sai dan Naruto sudah berjalan melewati gerbang. Jalanan agak ramai sekarang.

"Tunggu." Naruto menghentikan kakinya begitu juga dengan Sai. "Apa?." Tanya Sai.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali." Naruto berucap cepat lalu berlari kembali kebelakang.

"Naruto!."

 _ **BRAKKKKKKK**_

Sasuke tersentak, segera di lihatnya ke arah gerbang sekolah. Banyak murid yang berlari ke sana. Ada banyak tanda tanya menggantung di kepalanya. 'Apa yang terjadi?' Batin Sasuke.

"Ada apa?." Seorang siswa bertanya pada temannya yang juga akan melihat apa yang terjadi depan sana.

"Ada kecelakaan!."

"Siapa?."

"Sepertinya Siswi kelas 1, aku tidak tau siapa namanya dan di kelas mana. tadi kulihat rambutnya kuning."

Sasuke menegang. Apa-apaan ini kenapa ciri-cirinya malah mengingatkannya pada seorang siswinya yang juga rambut kuning. Atau jangan-jangan?.

Sasuke segera bergegas pergi menuju kerumunan siswa dan siswi yang berkumpul untuk melihat.

Tidak lagi, jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang bersamaan dengan semakin dekat ia dengan tempat kejadian.

'Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin..Naruto...' Sasuke menarik beberapa muridnya menyingkir dari hadapannya perasaannya tidak menentu tapi yang mendominasi adalah perasaan takut dan cemas.

'Naru...—'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

.

.

.

.

 _-Next Chapter-_

 _"Sedang apa di sini?."_

 _"Tidak lihat? Tentu saja aku sedang menunggumu."_

 _"...Jadi lepaskan aku."_

 _"Seandainya Deidara-nee yang merawatmu sekarang mungkin kau akan merasa lebih senang."_

 _'Maaf...-_

 _Naruto...tetaplah disisiku.'_

 _ **A/N :**_ Menjelang last chap rasa-rasanya makin gaje -ㅅ-') Ditambah tulisan blue yg absurd :'v ketauan B. Indonesia nya jelek :'3 Ditengah kekurangan blue ini, blue masih tetep pengen nulis/bikin cerita(FF) xD ya~ jadi harap bener2 di maklumi :'v kalaunya ada salah2 kasih tau blue aja biar blue bisa perbaiki^^ karena manusia itu kan biasanya emang belajar dari kesalahan #eA *plakk* XD Kemarin2 niatnya mau bikin sampe chap. 10 aja eh ternyata kayaknya bakalan lebih -,- gak tau chap mendatang bisa update tepat waktu apa gak soalnya blue bakalan di sibukin sama sekolah dll. Jadi next time kalaunya blue telat update hehehe gomen ya 3 *bow*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mind to review...?_


	10. Chapter 10

_**SENSEI! I LOVE YOU**_

 **Disclaimer: Mashashi Kisimoto**

 _ **By: BlueSky04**_

 **-Chapter 10-**

 _~oOo Happy Reading oOo~_

.

.

.

"Naruto!." Sai memanggil dengan agak berteriak.

 _ **Brakkkkk!**_

Sai tersentak lalu melihat ke arah gerbang sekolah, ada seorang siswi yang tertabrak saat akan menyebrang. "Tali sepatumu lepas, kalau terinjak nanti kau jatuh." Omel Sai saat sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya dan menyusul Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung melihat keramaian yang berada agak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, dan mengikatkan tali sepatu Naruto yang terlepas tersebut.

Setelah selesai Sai berdiri, Naruto masih memandang dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

"Shion..?." Naruto bicara. Sai mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto, seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat dengan tubuh bersimbah darah di angkat ke dalam sebuah mobil penabrak dibantu oleh sensei tampan KHS— _Sasuke._ "Kau kenal dia?." Tanya Sai.

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Shion. Siswi 1-1 aku kenal dia karena Hinata, meskipun kami hanya saling mengenal tidak dekat." Jawab Naruto. "Semoga, dia tidak mendapat luka yang serius." Lanjutnya.

Sai mengangguk mengerti, ia tidak bisa memberikan Empati pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Seperti kata pepatah ' _Tak kenal maka tak sayang'._

"Ayo pergi." Ucap Sai.

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega, meskipun begitu dia tetap mencemaskan satu muridnya yang kini masuk rumah sakit. Tadinya Sasuke merasa cemas setengah hidup— _ralat—_ mati tapi seketika rasa cemas itu menguap begitu saja saat tau yang di rumah sakit sekarang bukan orang yang ada dipikirannya.

Sasuke sudah pulang, kini dia sedang membersihkan diri di kamar mandi sambil menikmati pancuran air hangat di tubuhnya. Meskipun rasa cemas itu hilang, masih ada perasaan lain yang tertinggal dan itu terasa sangat mengjanggal.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ia terus memperhatikan Naruto, diam-diam seperti seorang mata-mata jika tidak ingin disebut penguntit. Sasuke juga tidak tau kenapa dia malah ingin memperhatikan siswi keras kepalanya itu.

Sasuke bertanya—tanya dalam hati. 'Perasaan apa ini?.' Bukan hanya ingin melihat akhir-akhir ini rasanya sehari tidak memandang shappire itu akan membuatnya tidak tenang semalaman. Apa Sasuke sakit. Entahlah mungkin dokter terhebat pun tidak akan bisa menanganinya.

Sasuke meranjak keluar dari kamar mandi dengan dibalut anduk yang melekat dipinggang sampai di atas lutut.

Onyxnya melirik ponselnya yang entah kenapa menyala, Sasuke pun mengambilnya. Ada sebuah pesan di sana dari ' _Keriput—Sialan.'_ Meskipun terasa enggan tapi akhirnya ia membuka pesan itu.

/ _Berbaikanlah dengan Naruto. Jangan coba-coba menyakitinya atau kubuat kau jadi sup dasar AYAM! Oh iya, usahakan jangan biarkan Naruto terlalu dekat dengan teman pucatnya itu —(Pucat? Sai?)— Aku curiga dia naksir Naru_ _ㅡㅅㅡ_ _"). Apapun yang kau katakan tentangku sekarang. Aku tidak peduli, yang jelas aku tau sebenarnya kau itu MENYUKAI NARUTO!./_

.

.

.

.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya, ini sudah larut tapi Naruto sama sekali masih belum bisa tidur. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di koridor sekolah.

'Apa aku terlalu kasar?' Naruto membantin. 'Aku bahkan nampar senseiku sendiri.'

'Tapi itu kan gara-gara si Teme itu duluan yang menciumku! Dan sialnya itu ciuman pertamaku! Mati-matian aku mempertahankannya untuk pacarku suatu saat nanti. Ini malah kecolongan sama si Sasu-Teme-Sensei-Pantat-Ayam itu.' Naruto menggerutu lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya.

'Tapi apa benar si Teme itu sensei di sekolahku? Setelah mengenalnya sejauh ini, kelakuan dan sifatnya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang guru. Atau jangan-jangan dia gadungan!.'

'Tapi dia pintar kok. Dia menguasai pelajaran yang dia ajarkan, Saat di kelas dia terlihat seperti sensei sungguhan. Tapi... Saat kelas berakhir dia seperti menjadi orang lain.' Wajah Naruto berkerut serius sambil terus berkutat dengan pikirannya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang si Teme itu inginkan? Semakin lama tingkahnya semakin aneh saja...' Naruto terdiam cukup lama, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. 'Kau membuatku bingung...'.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto."

Gadis pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya, setetes keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

'Ugh! Apa maunya!.' Gerutu batin Naruto. Di belakang Sasuke berjalan kearahnya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas Naruto berbalik dan memasang wajah dingin, kedua kelereng birunya menatap tajam ke arah si raven.

"Ada apa?." Tanyanya ketus, Sasuke berhenti di depan Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tau. Kenapa aku menemuimu?." Naruto mengernyit—tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak tau?."

"Dobe"

 _ **Twich**_

"Sialan! Sebenarnya kau mau apa Teme!." Teriak dan siswi yang ada dalam radius dekat dengan si pirang memilih menyingkir karena tidak mau ikut-ikutan kena semburnya. Sementara Sasuke masih bertahan dengan wajah _stoic-_ nya.

"Kau meminta bantuanku."

"Aku tidak pernah meminta bantuan apapun darimu!." Kata Naruto setengah berteriak. "Pelankan suaramu. Sekarang aku berdiri di depanmu bukan berada 2 meter di depanmu." Balas Sasuke.

"Kalau di dekatmu aku selalu ingin marah!"

"Hn."

"Arghh Teme!."

"Hentikan Naruto. Katakan saja, kau memang meminta bantuanku kan untuk menangani masalamu."

"Aku tidak..-"

"Baiklah, aku terima. Tapi ada syaratnya, Sai tidak boleh membantumu belajar lagi."

"Apa?!." Tanya Naruto agak terkejut.

"Dia pelajar sama sepertimu. Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya, dia juga harus memikirkan dirinya sendiri, bukanya terus mengutamakan orang sepertimu, Dobe. Ulangan tidak lama lagi, dia juga harus belajar dan fokus jika tidak ingin tinggal kelas. Meskipun dia pintar tapi apa kau tau apa yang sudah terjadi padanya karena terus bersamamu? Kau pun sekarang tau seberapa pentingnya mada depan." Kata Sasuke. Naruto terdiam, otaknya sedang mencerna kalimat Sasuke barusan. 'Masalah? Sai? Karena aku?' Inner Naruto.

Samar-samat dudut bibir Sasuke tertarik kecil. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Karena sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan guru les sungguhan. Kau hanya harus persiapkan mentalmu dan otakmu untuk menghafal rumus-rumus dan sejarah dariku." Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Naruto lalu melenggang pergi.

Naruto mematung sesaat, tanganya terulur menyentuh puncak kepalanya sambil memandang kepergian Sasuke. Kedua matanya yang besar mengerjap polos. "Dasar Ayam aneh!." Kata Naruto kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

.

.

Naruto berjalan pulang menuju apartement tempat dia dan adiknya—Kurama tinggal. Tadi Naruto sudah bicara dengan Sai, untuk berhenti terus mengurusinya. Sai punya kehidupannya sendiri bukan? Dia punya orang tua, keluarga dan masa depan yang lebih cerah dari pada dirinya. Awalnya Sai tidak terima, tapi karena Naruto sendiri yang meminta. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Sai menurut.

Naruto menghela nafas. Aneh. Kenapa Naruto mau-maunya mengukuti ucapan Sasuke. Bukankah dirinya sekarang membenci Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Hhh.. entahlah." Naruto bergumam lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

Saat sudah sampai di lantai apartementnya, langkah Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti. Shappirenya tertuju pada makhluk yang berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya.

"Sensei...?."

Pemuda raven itu menengok kesamping dan menemukan Naruto berjalan dengan raut wajah serius menatapnya.

"Mau apa kesini?."

"Apa lagi. Tentu saja aku menunggumu."

"Apa?."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tentang guru yang sesungguhnya untuk mengajarimu."

"..." Naruto bergeming, Sasuke berdecak kecil. "Cepat buka pintunya di sini dingin." Titah Sasuke.

Naruto segera membuka pintu meskipun otaknya masih menyimpan sejumlah pertanyaan. " _Tadaima..._ " Naruto melepaskan sepatunya lalu meletakkan kesamping di dekat pintu begitu juga Sasuke.

" _Okaeri..._ " Kurama berlari menyambut kepulangan kakaknya.

"Huh? Kenapa Orang asing ini belum juga pergi!." Seru Kurama menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Naruto memandang heran Kurama dan Sasuke.

"Ano...Kau sudah bertemu dengannya Ku?." Tanya Naruto.

"Tadi dia kemari, dan mencari _Nee-chan_ dari penampilanya dia seperti penjahat pantat ayam mesum. Lalu aku mengusirnya."

 _ **Twich**_

Perempatan muncul di dahi Sasuke. 'Kakak-adik sama saja.' Inner Sasuke. "Astaga... Meskipun begitu dia itu senseiku." Naruto segera menyumpal mulut Kurama. "Sensei?" Beo Kurama.

Kedua rubynya menyipit memandang penuh selidik ke arah Sasuke. "Aku tetap akan mengawasimu. AYAM!."

"Hn."

"S-sudahlah... Kurama kau masuk ke kamarmu sana." Titah Naruto, Kurama menggeleng cepat sambil menggandeng tangan kakaknya. "Aku mau jaga _Neechan_ dari dia!." Tunjuk Kurama lagi ke arah Sasuke.

Naruto mendesah lelah, sebenarnya Naruto sudah lelah setelah pulang sekolah lalu bekerja bukannya istirahat sekarang harus menghadapi rubah jingga dan ayam ini.

"Sensei...sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari?." Tanya Naruto. "Aku sudah mengatakannya, aku kemari untuk mengajarimu. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih aku bisa kemari karena aku ini sibuk."

"Aku tidak tanya kau sibuk atau tidak. Aku juga sibuk tau!."

"Aku sudah berulang kali mengingatnya. Tapi aku sungguh tidak pernah memintamu untuk membantuku." Lanjut Naruto.

"Hinata tidak bilang begitu.." Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Hinata?." Naruto membeo.

"..."

'Astaga yang di maksud Hinata bisa membantu itu si Teme ini. Yang benar saja.' Inner Naruto. "Sudah ingat?." Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bermaksud meminta bantuanmu. Aku hanya mengatakan pada Hinata yuntuk membantuku..."

"Ya. Dan aku yang dapat membantumu."

"..."

'tapi kenapa harus kau.' Inner Naruto lagi.

"Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan kesini sepulang kau dari cafe. Ini akan berlangsung sampai ulangan tiba." Jelas Sasuke.

"Terserahlah.." Naruto berlalu. Sekarang yang penting ia ganti baju dulu terus memakai baju seragam rasanya tidak nyaman.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke setelah selesai mengganti baju. "Jadi sekarang apa?." Tanya Naruto.

"Kau mau memulainya dengan pelajaran apa? Kimia, Fisika, Matematika, Biologi, atau mata pelanjaranku Sejarah dan Bahasa Inggis?." Naruto meringis kecil "Tidak ada pilihan yang lebih mudah?." Tanya Naruto lagi.

 _ **Pletakk**_

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala pirang Naruto. "Kenapa memukulku Teme!." Seru Naruto tidak terima.

"Ayam! Kenapa kau pukul kakakku!." Protes Kurama.

"Hn. Aku yang tentukan, kita belajar Matematika. Kau bodoh dalam pelajaran itu.."

"Argghhh... Pulang sana kau Teme!." Usir Naruto. Tapi Sasuke bergeming, tanganya mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tas yang sejak tadi di bawanya.

"Kita mulai..." Kata Sasuke. ' _Kuso!_ Dia tidak mau mendengarkanku.' Gerutu batin Naruto.

.

.

"Mengerti?."

Naruto meringis lagi lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas buku miliknya. "Aku sudah jelaskan ini 5 kali Dobe." Sasuke berkata kesal, — _Ah_ Naruto benar-benar dobe pikir Sasuke.

Kurama merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto. Dengan se ekor boneka rubah sebagai bantalan, matanya terasa berat mendengar penjelasan panjang Sasuke. Rasanya penjelasan tentang rumus itu sudah seperi _Lullaby_ yang indah.

"Kau kan tau bagaimana kapasitas otakku.." Kata Naruto cemberut. Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya sebentar. "Baiklah aku ulang lagi, kalau kau masih belum juga mengerti aku tidak tau lagi."

"Apa-apaan itu! Niat mengajariku tidak sih Teme! Kalau bersama Sai dia pasti bisa mengajariku dengan baik." Naruto mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya. Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya dengan penjelasan yang paling mudah. Otakmu saja yang terlalu Dobe untuk mengerti." Naruto men- _deathglare_ Sasuke. "Menyebalkan.". Gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke menengok jam tangannya, sekarang sudah pukul setengah 12 malam. 'Patas saja. Si Dobe ini semakin Dobe...' Inner Sasuke memandang kantung mata Naruto yang agak menghitam.

"Baiklah, Hari ini sampai sini saja. Kita lanjutkan besok." Sasuke membereskan bukunya dan memasukkan kedalam tasnya.

Naruto terus memperhatikan Sasuke hingga Sasuke berdiri dan meranjak menuju pintu. Naruto segera menyusulnya dan berhenti di depan pintu.

"Sudah larut. Masuk dan tidurlah besok nanti kau terlambat." Titah Sasuke.

"Jika besok aku terlambat itu semua gara-garamu, Sensei." Sahut Naruto ketus. "Hn."

Sasuke meranjak pergi, tapi saat Naruto akan menutup pintu tiba-tiba Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Naruto."

Naruto memandang punggung Sasuke yang berdiri masih tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Ya?."

"Maaf..."

"..." Hening. Semilir angin berhembus di antara keduanya. "Aku akan masuk sekarang. Pulanglah."

 _ **Blam-**_

Setelah suara kecil pintu tertutup itu, Sasuke berbalik. Pintu itu benar-benar sudah tertutup. Tapi benarkah _Pintu_ 'itu' benar-benar sudah tertutup untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba, Naruto sampai di sekolahnya Konoha High School. Sekolah itu sudah ramai dengan semua penghuninya, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju koridor.

"Naruto..." Seseorang memanggilnya, Naruto pun menengok untuk melihatnya.

"Sai..?."

Tadi pagi, Naruto tidak berangkat dengan Sai lagi. Kemarin saat Naruto juga sudah mengatakan untuk tidak usah menjemputnya lagi.

Tangan putih Sai terjulur dan akan menyentuh kepala Naruto. Tapi di tepis oleh si empu.

"Kenapa?." Tanya Sai heran, biasanya juga tidak apa-apa kalaunya menepuk atau mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Untuk sekarang aku ingin kau membiarkan aku sendiri dulu." Pinta Naruto. "Jadi... lepaskan aku."

"..." Sai memandang sepasang iris biru cerah milik Naruto, perlahan di tariknya lagi tanganya.

"Baiklah.." Katanya. "Terimakasih." Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu meninggalkan Sai berdiri di sana.

'Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa melihat padaku, Naruto...?.'

.

.

Menjaga jarak. Itulah yang kini Naruto lakukan, dia menjaga jarak antara dirinya-Sasuke-dan-Sai. Untuk sekarang Naruto hanya ingin mengurus sekolahnya, itu jauh lebih penting di bandingkan perasaan bodohnya saat ini.

Hinata terus memperhatikan temannya—Naruto. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai seorang sahabat. "Kenapa melamun?." Kiba bertanya setelah sejak tadi melihat gadis indigo yang kini berstatus kekasihnya itu hanya melamun.

"Aku bingung harus bagaimana pada Naruto." Kata Hinata.

"Kenapa?."

"Aku ingin Naruto bersama dengan Uchiha sensei. Tapi Naruto sudah di tolak dan sekarang Sai malah memanfaatkan keadaan untuk mendekati Naruto... menurutmu apa aku tidak usah ikut campur lagi?." Tanya Hinata.

"Sensei?." Hinata mengangguk. "Memang sulit jika yang dia sukai itu sensei. Sainganya terlalu banyak." Kata Kiba.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, sebenarnya sensei juga menaruh perhatian yang tidak biasa pada Naruto. Buktinya dia sampai jadi penguntit, bahkan mencuri ciuman pertamanya Naru." Sahut Hinata.

 _ **BRUSHHHH!**_

Kiba yang sedang menikmati jusnya tiba-tiba menyemburkannya begitu saja. "Hah? Apa benar Sensei begitu?." Tanya Kiba.

Hinata mengangguk pasti. "Meskipun aku tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu seperti Sai untuk Naruto. Tapi aku selalu manjadi teman sesama wanita yang akan mendengarkan semua masalahnya dan menghiburnya. Kira-kira begitulah tugasku..." Hinata menghela nafas. Kiba mengusap sayang kepala Hinata.

"Kau memang teman yang baik. Naruto beruntung memiliki teman yang peduli padanya sepertimu."

Wajah Hinata bersemu. Cup. Satu kecupan singkat di pipi Hinata membuat wajah gadis itu kian memerah. "Jangan menggodaku!." Sunggut Hinata, sementara Kiba hanya terkikik geli.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melepaskan apron yang melekat ditubuhnya kemudian menganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolahnya. Setelah berpamitan dengan Iruka dan Gaara, Naruto pergi.

Gemuruh langit pertanda sebentar lagi akan hujan. Angin berhembus kencang membuat Naruto harus memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya berharap bisa pulang tepat waktu.

 _ **ZRASSHHHH!**_

Naruto berlari ke dekat sebuah bangunan untuk berteduh. Hujan tiba-tiba menguyur permukaan bumi dengan deras membuat gadis berambut pirang panjang itu terjebak dengan sergam yang basah.

Naruto merogoh kantung tasnya, mencari-cari ponselnya saat di temukan ternyata ponselnya mati.

Naruto hanya bisa bersabar menunggu hujan reda, dia tidak bisa berlari menembus hujan bisa-bisa besok dia malah sakit.

Naruto mengulurkan tanganya, membiarkan telapak tanganya bertemu dengan dinginnya air hujan.

 _ **CTARRRR**_

Petir menyambar nyaring, membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan merapat kedinding.

 _ **CTAAARRRRRRR**_

"Eh?." Naruto mendongak dan nemukan sesosok raven yang basah kuyup dengan nafas memburu dan tangannya yang dingin menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Dasar Dobe." Umpatnya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya innocent. "Kau tau akan turun hujan tapi kenapa tidak bawa payung. DOBE!." Kata Sasuke.

"Sensei...?." Bisik Naruto pelan. Saat suara petir sudah hilang Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dari telinga Naruto.

Sasuke masih sibuk menormalkan nafasnya. 'Kenapa? Apa dia berlari? Berlari menemuiku? Di tengah hujan? Kenapa?.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto melirik payung yang masih terbungkus rapi di tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan mengataiku Dobe! Lihatlah dirimu sendiri. Apa yang kau lakukan berlari ditengah hujan sementara payung ada di tanganmu?."

Sasuk terdiam sebentar. "Awalnya aku hanya mau membawakan payung ini. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur hujan di tengah jalan aku lari dan tidak sempat membukanya. Tapi kau jangan salah faham. Adikmu yang memaksa membawakan payung ini untukmu." Jelas Sasuke dengan angkuh-angkuhnya.

Naruto hanya memandang sinis ke arah Sasuke, awalnya dia merasa cukup senang karena Sasuke datang tapi setelah melihat sikapnya sekarang Naruto jadi kesal lagi.

"Terserahlah." Kata Naruto membuka payungnya dan melenggang pergi. Hujan masih mengguyur Konoha dengan deras. Sasuke berjalan di sampingnya tapi tidak berada di bawah payung. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak. 'Kalaunya mau sepayung denganku bilang dong. Kenapa diam begitu. Dia pikir apa tidak dingin. Dan terkena hujan begitu apa tidak apa-apa?.' Inner Naruto.

'Kenapa aku jadi peduli. Toh kalau dia sakit itu salahnya sendiri.' Lanjutnya.

"..." Sasuke masih tidak bicara sepatah katapun, dia hanya terus berjalan layaknya seorang _Bodyguard_ di samping Naruto.

"Hey Teme. Kau tidak mau pakai payung? Atau kau tidak mau sepayung denganku?." Tanya Naruto.

"..."

"Kalau kau terus kena hujan begitu. Nanti kau sakit."

"..."

"Bukannya apa-apa. Bukannya aku mencemaskanmu kalau sakit hanya saja. Nanti malah membuatku repot."

"..."

"Kau mendengarku tidak ?!." Naruto berhenti di depan Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan mendongak.

Matanya melebar saat mendapati wajah Sasuke pucat pasi. Kedua onyx itu meredup sayu, dengan pandangan merabun.

Naruto menjatuhkan payungnya.

 _ **Brughhh..**_

Tubuhnya yang terbilang kecil itu merenkuh tubuh kokoh milik Sasuke yang baru saja tumbang.

Dingin. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat bersentuhan dengan kulit alabaster itu.

"Sensei...?." Panggil Naruto.

.

.

Dengan susah payah Naruto memapah Sasuke menuju apartementnya untungnya tadi jaraknya sudah tidak jauh. Tapi meskipun begitu tetap saja Naruto mati-matian membawa Sasuke.

"Berattt..." Kata Naruto sambil menuntun Sasuke ke pintu apartementnya.

 _ **Cklekkkk**_

 _ **Krietttt...**_

 _"Tadaima..._ " Naruto melangkah masuk.

" _Okae-_ Apa yang terjadi?." Tanya Kurama yang heran melihat kakaknya dan seorang lelaki yang katanya sensei kakaknya itu basah kuyup terlebih Sasuke seperti tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ku bantu aku membawanya kekamar." Kata Naruto. Kurama segera menurut dan membantu Naruto membawa Sasuke kekamarnya.

Perahan-lahan Naruto merebahkan Sasuke di ranjangnya.

"Apa sebaiknya bajunya di ganti. _Nee-chan?_." Tanya Kurama.

"Sebaiknya begitu. Jika tidak demamnya semakin parah." Jawab Naruto.

" _Neechan_ carikan pakaian ayah yang masih bagus, sisanya aku bisa mengurusnya." Kata Kurama.

Naruto segera pergi kekamar ibunya dan Kurama untuk mencari pakaian sementara Kurama melepaskan pakaian basah Sasuke.

Pekerjaan itu harus di lakukan oleh sesama laki-laki tidak bisa antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Dan Kurama tidak rela jika Kakaknya yang harus menggantikan baju orang dengan model pantat ayam ini. Karena itu Kurama harus rela melakukannya demi Naruto.

Setelah menemukan pakaian Naruto segera memberikannya pada adiknya dan Kurama pun memasangkannya. Setelah setelesai. Akhirnya Naruto bisa masuk ke kamarnya setelah di larang oleh Kurama.

Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai Kurama pun pergi. Naruto duduk di sisi tempat tidur di samping Sasuke. Tanganya terjulur menyentuh dahi si raven.

"Panas.." padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu tubuh pemuda ini terasa begitu dingin. Sekarang malah kebalikanya.

Naruto pergi kedapur mengambil baskom berisi air dan anduk kecil bersih. Setelah itu Naruto kembali kekamarnya dan mengompres Sasuke.

Naruto memandangi wajah Sasuke yang tertidur tenang. Jika di perhatikan dengan seksama senseinya ini benar-benar tampan.

Bahkan saat tidur pun terlihat begitu tampan, pantas saja banyak yang tergila-gila karenanya.

Dan dia dulu pun pernah tergila-gila pada sosok ini. — _Ya_ dulu. Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang? Naruto tidak tau, Naruto sudah mengabaikan perasaannya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh sama seperti yang Sasuke katakan saat Naruto mengungkapkan perasannya.

Sosok pemuda ini begitu misterius dalam hidup Naruto. Dia begitu sulit di tebak, dan itu yang membuat Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti, dia datang dan pergi semaunya. Datang dengan mengenalkannya dengan sesuatu yang bernama cinta lalu tiba-tiba menghempasnya dan membuangnya. Sekarang setelah semua itu berlalu dia kembali datang dengan kebingungan di kepala Naruto serta hatinya.

Tangan Naruto terjulur perlahan lalu menyibakkan surai hitam milik Sasuke yang agak menutupi wajahnya.

Naruto mengelus pelan surai itu, tapi tiba-tiba pergerakannya terhenti. Naruto menarik lagi tanganya. 'Dia tidak pernah menganggabku, kalaupun dia peduli baginya aku adalah seorang pengganti. Bukankah begitu?.' Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Mungkin jika seandainya Deidara- _nee_ yang merawatmu kau akan lebih senang.." lirih Naruto.

Ia meletakkan kepalanya di sisi tempat tidur lalu memejamkan matanya.

Sudah 3 jam berlalu, Naruto terus menjaga Sasuke. sekarang Naruto lelah dan ingin tidur. Semoga saja besok demam Sasuke sudah hilang, rapal Naruto dalam hati.

 _ **Tik..Tik..Tik...**_

Bunyi jam berdetik. Suasa di sana sudah hening karena ini sudah tengah malam bahkan sudah lewat.

Sepasang onyx terbuka, mengerjap dan menyapu pandang. Pandangannya jatuh pada sosok yang tertidur di tepi ranjang.

Tubuhnya bergerak untuk bangun meskipun kepalanya terasa begitu sakit dan pusing. Tangan-tangannya bergerak memindahkan sosok yang teridur itu ke sampingnya.

Onyxnya memandang lekat wajah manis dengan tiga goresan di tiap-tiap pipinya.

Tangannya kembali bergerak. Kali ini untuk menyentuh pipi bergaris itu.

"Maaf..." Bisiknya pelan, sangat pelan dengan suara parau.

Tubuhnya bergerak pelan mendekat lalu mengecup lembut bibir ranum milik gadis pirang itu.

Sangat perlahan seakan takut akan hancur begitu saja saat di sentuh. Dadanya berdesir saat bertautan dengan benda kenyal nan lembut itu.

Sampai kapan dirinya akan menipu dirinya sendiri. Naruto adalah Naruto. — _Ya_ Naruto mereka berbeda. Deidara sudah pergi yang ada kini hanya Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto seseorang yang sudah menyadarkanya dan mengisi lubang di hatinya.

Naruto... tapi apa Naruto akan kembali padanya setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

'Naruto...tetaplah di sisiku.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N :**_ Blue masih cape gara mos-,- blue jadi panitia. Next chap bakalan lebih panjang, ada flashback naru sama sasu, & perjuangan sasu ngejar2 naru. Malam kamis entar moga-moga bisa update makasih buat yang udah baca, fav. follow, & review :'D nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya^^.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mind to review...?_


	11. Chapter 11

_**SENSEI! I LOVE YOU**_

 **Disclaimer: Mashashi Kisimoto**

 _ **By: BlueSky04**_

 **-Chapter 11-**

 _~oOo Happy Reading oOo~_

.

.

.

Gerimis hujan membasahi permukaan bumi. Seorang pemuda 18 tahun berdiri di depan sebuah pusara cantik milik seorang gadis berambut pirang yang di cintainya. Sasuke—kekasih atau lebih tepatnya mantan dari Deidara, dia masih berdiri di sana sejak 2 jam yang lalu, hanya terus memandang sendu gundukan tanah tersebut. Kemarin adalah pemakaman Deidara dan hari ini Sasuke kembali mengunjunginya untuk melepas rindu. Hujan gerimis itu semakin lama semakin deras tapi Sasuke tetap diam di tempatnya tanpa ada niat untuk berlindung dari hujan.

Kehilangan memang menyakitkan, dan Sasuke sangat membeci itu. Dinginnya hujan serta dingin angin di abaikannya begitu saja, matanya masih terpaku pada makam yang ada di depannya.

"?"

Sasuke tersadar, ia mendongak dan menemukan sebuah payung berwarna orange tepat di atasnya, menghalau dari hujan yang membasahinya.

Sasuke menengok kesamping dan menemukan seorang anak perempuan berusia 12 tahun memegangi payung dengan berjinjit dan mengangkat tanganya tinggi-tinggi.

Sasuke terpana sebentar dengan tingkah gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang dan di balut gaun berwarna hijau selutut tersebut. Gadis dengan 3 garis di tiap-tiap pipinya seperti kumis kucing itu memejamkan matanya erat.

Perlahan mata itu terbuka dan langsung bertemu dengan sepasang onyx yang begitu memukau. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya lugu, onyx yang ditatapnya memandangnya begitu lekat , waktu terasa terhenti begitu saja. Keduanya sama-sama terpaku dengan lawan masing-masing.

" _Nii-chan_ kenapa memandangiku begitu?." Naruto bertanya takut-takut.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya terus memandangi Naruto.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?." Tanya Naruto lagi, mata besarnya mengerjap lugu.

"Dobe."

"Uaaa tidak ada yang pernah memanggilku begitu. Teme!." Protes Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, tersenyum SASUKE TERSENYUM. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke tersenyum sejak Deidara bersembunyi dari nya untuk menyebunyikan penyakitnya, Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum. Dan sekarang Sasuke tersenyum setelah bertemu gadis pirang ini.

Naruto terpana lagi. Kakak dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam itu terlihat sangat tampan ketika tersenyum. Tanpa sadar pipinya mulai bersemu merah.

"Kenapa _Nii-chan_ main hujan-hujanan?." Tanya Naruto setelah jeda cukup lama.

"Hn."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil memasang wajah serius yang sebenarnya malah terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. " _Nii-chan_ ini bagaiman?! Apa orang dewasa itu bodoh ya? Sudah tau kalau main hujan-hujanan itu bisa sakit." Gerutunya.

"Aku tidak main hujan-hujanan." Kata Sasuke membela diri. 'Hanya membiarkan diriku kehujanan' Lanjut batinnya.

Naruto berdecak sebal lalu menyeret Sasuke pergi. Sasuke tidak berontak hanya menurut saat Naruto membawanya ke sebuah bangunan kosong yang tak jauh dari tempat pemakaman.

Naruto menurunkan payungnya, bangunan ini kosong dan sudah tidak terpakai lagi sepertinya.

Sasuke melepaskan mantelnya yang basah serta sepatunya kemudian menjemurnya. Naruto celingukan memperhatikan bangunan yang baru saja ia masuki.

Sasuke meranjak mendekati Naruto yang sudah duduk di atas lantai beralas kertas koran.

"Kita bisa menunggu hujannya reda di sini." Kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan lalu duduk di dekat Naruto. Ekor mata Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang melipat-lipat kertas koran di tangannya hingga menjadi sebuah burung.

"Origami?." Sasuke bersuara, Naruto menoleh dan menunjukan cengingarannya. " _Otou-san_ sering membuatkanku origami burung dari kertas... dan _otou-san_ juga yang mengajariku.." Tutur Naruto memandang Origami kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Ini..." Naruto menyodorkan origami buatannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memandang bingung, tapi tangannya tetap menyambutnya. "Apa?." Tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk _Nii-chan_." Jawab Naruto riang. Sasuke terhenyak di pandanginya origami berbentuk burung itu lalu Naruto bergantian.

" _Nii-chan_ memang orangnya pendiam ya?." Tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Ck. _Nii-chan_ pasti tidak punya teman. Biasanya orang pendiam itu begitu.." Celoteh Naruto. 'Tidak. Aku punya banyak teman aku populer.' Inner Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Tuh kan aku benar." Naruto bersedekap dada. "Baiklah. Kalau seperti ini...-." Sasuke melirik Naruto lagi.

"...Aku mau jadi teman _nii-chan_." Naruto menunjukan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke merasa hangat, hanya karena senyuman gadis yang menurutnya bodoh ini.

"Hn." Naruto cemberut karena lagi-lagi Sasuke membalas kata-katanya dengan kata aneh milik Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak Naruto mengerti.

 _ **CTARRRRRR!**_

"HUAAA!." Naruto menjerit bersamaan dengan suara petir yang begitu nyaring. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar ketakutan sambil memeluk erat lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke kebingungan dengan Naruto yang ketakutan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanya Sasuke.

 _ **CTTAAARRRRR!**_

Naruto mempererat pelukannya pada lengan Sasuke.

 _ **Sret..**_

 _ **Grep-**_

Naruto membuka matanya, lalu mendongak. Shappirenya yang berlinan terpaku saat sadar kini kedua tangan Sasuke menutupi kedua telinganya.

" _Nii-chan..._ " Naruto berbisik pelan. Perasaannya terasa begitu tenang, 'Kenapa?.' Naruto merasa aman dan nyaman.

laki-laki yang baru ia temu ini membuatnya merasa nyaman bersamanya padahal Naruto tidak pernah merasa seperti ini pada orang asing.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan darahnya berdesir deras.

Saat petir sudah hilang Sasuke melepaskan tangannyan. "Kau takut petir?." Tebak Sasuke, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Sekarang kau tidak usah takut lagi. Petirnya sudah pergi, dan sepertinnya hujannya juga sudah reda."

Naruto mengangguk sekali lagi lalu memisahkan diri dari Sasuke. "Maaf..." Kata Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau takut, dan tadi itu gerak refleks dari ketakutanmu."

Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari bangunan itu. Hujan benar-benar sudah reda, langit jingga sudah lebih bersih meskipun masih ada sedikit awan hitam di langit.

Sasuke melenggang pergi begitu saja, semenatara Naruto masih memandangi punggung Sasuke yang pergi menjauh. Tidak lama kemudian Naruto pun juga pergi.

.

.

Sasuke tiba di kamarnya setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya ia merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya, matanya melirik sesuatu yang ada di dekatnya.

Tanganya menggapai sebuah kertas origami berupa burung dari koran. Entah kenapa Sasuke jadi teringat akan gadis yang baru saja ia temui beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bibirnya lagi-lagi melukis sebuah senyuman. 'Aku lupa tanya siapa namanya.' Kata batin Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali..." Gumamnnya, padahal besok ia sudah berangkat ke amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di sebuah Universitas paling ternama di Amerika.

Kapan Sasuke akan bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi? Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamarnya. 'Aneh.' Pikirnya.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat bersama gadis pirang itu, seperti sesuatu yang hangat berdesir di dadanya.

Jika boleh berharap, Sasuke ingin sekali lagi bertemu sosok anak perempuan berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang sangat indah itu

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha, 2015 — 05:15 AM**

Sasuke membuka matanya hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah sesuatu berwarna kuning. Sasuke mengerjapkan matannya lalu melihat sesuatu berwarna kuning itu lebih jelas. Sasuke terpana saat sadar sesuatu itu ternyata adalah seseorang berambut kuning yang tertidur di sampingnya.

Mata Sasuke menyorot sendu.

"Dobe..." bisiknya pelan. Sasuke sudah ingat semuanya, Naruto adalah gadis yang dulu pernah hadir dalam hidupnnya.

Dan sepertinya Naruto pun lupa jika mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Apakah ini takdir? _Kami-sama_ mempertemukan mereka dulu meskipun sempat terpisah selama beberapa tahun tapi mereka di pertemukan kembali. Naruto datang sebagai penyembuh dan menjadi matahari yang baru bahkan jauh lebih terang. Matahari ini jauh lebih cerah dan hangat, Sasuke ingin menggapainya dan memilikinya untuk menerangi malamnya yang gelap dan dingin.

Sasuke mengepalkan tanganya. Ia tidak akan menyerah, Sasuke pasti akan mendapatkan mataharinya Sasuke akan mendapatkan Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Tangan-tangannya ia angkat ke atas sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Naruto melihat ke sekitarnya dengan wajah ngantuk khas bangun tidur.

'Ada yang hilang...? Tapi apa ya?.' Innernya.

Pandangan Naruto berhenti pada baskom bersisi air dan anduk di atas meja.

'Apa ya?.' Pikirnya lagi. Lama Naruto berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sampai pintu terbuka dan muncul sosok pemuda raven dari kamar mandi dengan helaian rambut yang basah dan anduk yang melekat di pinggang sampai lututnya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sambil terus memandangi sosok itu.

"HUAAAAAAA KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI KAMARKU DENGAN KEADAAN TELANJANG BEGITU! TEME!." Teriak Naruto sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut.

"Dasar Dobe! Kau yang membawaku kemari dan aku tidak telanjang! Aku masih pakai anduk!." Protes Sasuke.

"Tetap saja kau kan tidak pakai baju!."

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Aku baru saja pakai kamar mandimu, ku pikir kau masih tidur dan pakaianku masih di sini." Kilah Sasuke mengambil pakaiannya yang kemarin basah, sekarang untungnya sudah kering.

"Sana pakai bajumu dasar mesum!."

Sasuke mendengus sebal lalu kembali ke kamar mandi.

 _ **Blam..**_

Setelah Sasuke pergi Naruto membuka selimutnya kemudian menghela nafas lega.

"Dasar Teme! Walau bagaimanapun dia harusnya berpikir sekarang dia ada di kamar perempuan. Senak jidatnya saja keluar dengan ke adaan telanjang begitu." Gerutu Naruto, wajahnya bersemu merah saat mengucapkan kata 'telanjang'.

'Tapi tadi dia tidak pakai baju, sudah kuduga tubuhnya memang cukup sexy, kulit putihnya yang basah, dada bidang dan lengannya yang kokoh, abs-nya...' Naruto Blushing.

"Astaga apa sudah aku pikirkan." Jerit Naruto sambil menenggelamkan wajanya di dalam selimut lagi.

'Ehh tapi kenapa si Teme itu ada di sini ya?.' Inner Naruto sekali lagi selimut itu ia sibakkan.

"Apa yang terjadi?." Gumam Naruto. Otaknya mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam.

 _Pulang-kerja-di-jalan-kehujanan-ada-petir-Sasuke-tiba-tiba-datang_. Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti 'lalu setelah itu...?'

 _Pulang-bersama-Sasuke-kehujanan-lalu-demam-pulang-bawa-Sasuke-kekamar-merawatnya-tidur._

Naruto mengeryitkan keningnya 'Tapi ada yang aneh, rasanya kemarin aku tidak tidur di sini. Ah tunggu dulu.!.'

Tadi malam Naruto bermimpi ada yang mengangkatnya dan menciumnya, apa itu bukan mimpi.

"Eyyy~ ...kurasa tidak mungkin." Kata Naruto. "Mungkin akunya yang mengigau naik kesini." Lanjutnya.

 _ **Krieettt.**_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Sasuke sudah lengkap dengan seluruh pakaianya. "Errr...Sensei apa demammu sudah reda?." Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke diam sejenak sambil berdiri di depan pintu. "Ya." Jawabnya pendek.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Syukurlah..." gumamnya pelan.

"Terima kasih."

"Hah? Apa?." Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku tadi malam." Ulang Sasuke. "Ah~ itu. Kurasa itu juga salahku, karena sensei menjemputku kau jadi kehujanan dan sakit. Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu jika sensei tidak datang mungkin aku akan terjebak di sana dan... petir..." Kata Naruto.

"Aku hanya membayar hutangku padamu." Sahut Sasuke.

"Hutang?." Naruto membeo.

"Hn. Hutangku dulu...Dobe." Sasuke berkata sambil meranjak keluar dari kamar.

"Dasar Teme! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangang panggil aku Do-..." Kalimat Naruto terhenti, ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan. 'Dobe...?' Ulang Naruto dalam hati. Ada sesuatu pada kata itu. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Naruto mengumpat kesal kerena punya penyakit pelupa akut, kalau sudah begini Naruto jadi tidak bisa mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Dan ada apa di balik kata 'Dobe' yang sering Sasuke ucapkan untuknya.

Naruto merasa tidak asing dengan panggilan itu bahkan kata 'Teme' yang sering ia berikan untuk membalas panggilan Sasuke itu juga terasa tidak asing.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, apa yang aku lupakan..." Kata Naruto lemas.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya setelah selesai bersiap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

'Apa si Teme itu sudah pergi?.' Batin Naruto memandang sekitarnya.

" _Nee-chan_ mencari ayam itu? Dia sudah pergi." Kata Kurama dengan seragam SDnya.

Naruto hanya ber-Oh-ria lalu pergi kedapur untuk membuatkan sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"Tadi malam Ayam itu tidak macam-macam kan sama _nee-chan_?." Tanya kurama yang sudah duduk di depan meja makan menunggu Naruto selesai menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka.

"Tidak. Kenapa?." Tanya Naruto balik. "Saat aku tadi malam bangun mengambil air di dapur karena haus. Aku mengintip kamar _nee-chan,_ kenapa kalian bisa tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang sudah seperti ibu dan ayah saja."

 _ **Blushh**_

"Itu tidak seperti kelihatannya kok..." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan tapi adikknya sudah seperti seorang kakak laki-laki yang tidak mau adiknya di dekati laki-laki lain.

"Walau bagaimana pun. Aku masih belum setuju kalaunya _nee-chan_ sama ayam itu. Sebelumnya dia harus hadapi aku dulu." Kata Kurama lantang.

"Sudahlah. Berhenti bersikap sok dewasa begitu. Kembalilah menjadi adikku yang manis. Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak ada apel selama seminggu."

"nee-chan jangan begitu. Kurama janji akan jadi anak manis dan imut lagi. Tapi jangan apel. Kurama tidak bisa hidup tanpa apel." Rengek Kurama sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

Naruto terkikik lalu mencubit gemas pipi chubby adiknya.

"Sakit dasar rubah kuning!." Kurama mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah. "Dan kau rubah jingga." Timpal Naruto.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya, sesampainya di kelas Naruto menghela nafas lega. Naruto hampir terlambat untungnya masih ada waktu. Shappirenya memperhatikan seluruh penghuni kelas. Semua sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing ada Seperti Sakura yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya—Ino, dan Tenten, lalu ada Shino dengan peliharaan seranggnya. Shikamaru yang tidur, Kiba yang sedang kasmaran dengan sahabatnya—Hinata. Atau Sai dengan buku yang di bacanya dan headset yang terpasang di telinganya.

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya. Sai menuruti permintaannya, walau bagaimana pun sebenarnya persaannya pada Sai hanya sebatas teman tidak lebih. Berbohong pun sepertinya percuma.

 _ **Cklekkk**_

 _ **Drap...drap...drapp..**_

Naruto mendongak, di depan sana sudah ada Sasuke dengan buku sejarahnya.

Kiba berlari kebangkunya begitu juga murid yang lain kembali ketempat masing-masing. Kiba segera membangunkan Shikamaru dan Sai melepaskan headsetnya.

Setelah mengucap salam, pelajaran pun di mulai. Naruto terus memandang senseinya yang ada di depan sana. Beberapa siswi saling berbisik. Mereka menyadari senseinya terlihat agak pucat dari pada biasanya.

'Demamnya belum benar-benar sembuh?.' Inner Naruto.

.

.

Pelajaran Sasuke berakhir, saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kelas beberapa siswi menghampirinya dan menanyakan ke adaanya. Sasuke menjawab seadanya dengan mengatakan dia hanya tidak enak badan. Tapi siswi-siswinya tetap bersikap cemas berlebihan.

Setelah di paksa oleh siswi-siswinya itu akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan mau pergi keruang kesehatan.

Sasuke merebahkan mendudukan dirinya di ranjang yang ada di sana.

 _ **Krieeettt.**_

Sasuke menengok ke arah pintu masuk yang terbuka. Sesosok berambut kuning menyembul dari sana, Sasuke hanya memperhatikannya saat sosok itu bergerak mendekat ke arahnya dengan canggung.

"Err...apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Menurutmu?."

"Kau masih belum benar-benar sembuh. Kalau masih sakit kenapa tetap memaksakan diri untuk ke sekolah?." Kata Naruto. "Seharusnya istirahat saja dirumah. Atau kedokter."

"Kau mencemaskanku?." Tebak Sasuke.

"T-tidak. Aku hanya... akan merasa berasalah jika sensei sakit."

"Kalau begitu kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Apa?."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Dobe." Kata Sasuke. Naruto mendelik tidak suka. "Terserahah. Mau kau sakit aku tidak peduli!." Rajuk Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan meranjak pergi.

 _ **Grep**_

Naruto memutar tubuhnya lagi. Tangan dicengram oleh Sasuke erat. "Kau bilang ini salahmu. Kalau begitu tanggung jawab."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Sasuke menarik Naruto lebih dekat hingga tepat di sampingnya, lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, Naruto yang masih belum mengerti hanya duduk dikursi yang ada di samping ranjang.

"Tetap di sini sampai aku tidur, sama seperti tadi malam." Kata Sasuke. Naruto terhenyak, tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat tangannya seakan tidak mau melepaskannya pergi.

Naruto duduk memandangi Sasuke. Tidak lama kemudian suara dengkuran halus terdengar, tapi tangan Sasuke masih tidak mau lepas. Naruto tidak bisa kembali ke kelasnya. Kalau begini sepertinya Naruto akan membolos lagi. Salahkan Sasuke jika terjadi sesuatu nanti.

Naruto terus memandang wajah senseinya itu. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah benar-benar tidur. Naruto mencoba melepaskan cengraman Sasuke dari tangannya. Saat tangannya hampir lolos tiba-tiba cengraman itu kembali erat. Naruto berontak.

"Lepas!." Titah Naruto. Sasuke akhirnya membuka matanya lalu bangun saat Naruto terus berontak.

"..."

 _ **Grep..**_

"Sensei!." Naruto membentak. "Jangan pergi... tetaplah bersamaku Naruto.."

"?!." Naruto mematung, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang lurus ke arah shappire itu.

"Maaf sudah menolakmu saat itu. Aku hanya takut untuk kehilangan lagi jika aku memiliki. Tapi sekarang aku sadar aku harus mempertahankannya dan melindunginya jika tidak ingin kehilangan lagi."

Shappire itu menyorot lirih. Begitu juga sepasang onyx di depannya. Sasuke menautkan bibir mereka, mata Naruto memanas dadanya berdenyut dan sesak.

Lumatan lembut di bibirnya tidak mampu menghancurkan batu besar yang menghalang di dadanya.

Naruto mendorong lagi tubuh Sasuke menjauh, kali ini Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Tidak..." Naruto bicara dengan suara serak.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi padamu. Semua sudah hilang, karena perasaanku itu tidak penting. Dalam hidupku hanya ada hari ini dan esok untuk mengubah hidupku mejadi lebih baik, sekolah, bekerja dan merawat adikku. Hanya itu aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang berarti lagi dalam hidupku.."

"...Jadi kuharap kau akan berhenti melakukan ini. Kau punya kehidupanmu sendiri. Apapun bisa kau dapatkan termasuk seseorang untuk di cintai. Dan aku tidak termasuk di dalam sana."

"..."

"Pergilah...jangan ke apartementku lagi. Bersikaplah layaknya seorang sensei pada umumnya. Kau tau murid dan guru. Itu masih tabu, dan aku cukup sadar siapa aku yang sebenarnya.."

"Naruto!." Potong Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang begitu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjadi seorang pengganti. Tapi kenapa kau perlakulan aku seperti ini?!."

"Kau tidak bisa menggantikannya tidak akan pernah bisa! Karena kau bukan sebagai penggantinya! Kau Naruto. Naruto bukan Deidara! Kau orang lain. Orang lain yang datang membawa kehidupan baru. Bukan sebagai pengganti. Kau bukan penggantinya dan tidak pernah menjadi penganti...aku tau kalian berbeda... dan aku mencintaimu..."

"Ini tetap tidak akan mengubah apapun..."

"..."

"Lupakan... kau akan temukan yang lebih baik sensei." Cengraman Sasuke melemah, Naruto segera memanfaatkan itu untuk meloloskan diri dan pergi.

Sasuke terpaku ditempatnya. Tidak ada lagi celah untuknya, apa semua akan berakhir?.

.

.

Naruto behenti sebentar saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke di pintu gerbang. Pandangan mereka bertemu beberapa saat, lalu Naruto melewati Sasuke begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun melihat padanya.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke. Namun Naruto mengabaikan.

Sasuke bergeming di tempatnya. Sejak kejadian di ruang kesehatan waktu itu, Naruto semakin menjauhinya. Apa benar Naruto sudah melupakan perasaannya. Meskipun ragu Sasuke tetap mencoba mendekati Naruto, terus dan terus. Sampai-sampai murid-murid yang lain keheranan melihat Sasuke berulang kali mencoba mendekati Naruto. Sementara yang di dekati terus menghindar dan mengacuhkan.

Sai memperhatikan Sasuke dari kejauhan, tidak salah lagi Sai benar-benar yakin jika sekarang Sasuke balik mengejar Naruto.

"Orang bodoh itu akhirnya sadar juga.. tapi apa kau pikir aku hanya akan melihat? Akan kubuat semua ini berkhir."

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghela Nafas lega. Sasuke tidak mengikutinya sampai ketempat kerja. Mungkin akan panjang ceritanya kalaunya Iruka dan Garaa ikut turun tangan dalam masalah ini. Naruto menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, hari sudah berganti malam. Naruto pun meranjak pulang. Malam ini Naruto tidak pulang sendiri, Sai ikut memang bersamanya sejak tiba di cafe tadi sore.

Tadinya Naruto menolak saat Sai terus memaksanya untuk mau di antar pulang olehnya.

"Sampai sini saja. Pulang sana." Usir Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi." Sahut Sai. "Mau apa lagi, ini sudah di depan apartement. Pulanglah." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Sai."

Cup. Naruto mematung satu kecupan mendarat dibibirnya tidak lama tapi cukup untuk membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Kau harus lebih tegas memutuskan pilihanmu, Naruto. Agar dia berhenti mengganggumu. Kau sendiri tau dia terjebak dalam masa lalunya." Tutur Sai, tangannya terulur menyentuh puncak kepala Naruto. "Aku selalu menunggumu. Naruto." Lanjut Sai kemudian menjauh dari Naruto dan meranjak pergi.

"Sai!." Seru Naruto. Sai menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu..."

.

.

Sasuke duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Di tangannya ada sebuah kertas origami dari koran yang sedikit lusuh, sudah lama. Itu kertas origami yang dulu pernah Naruto berikan.

Sasuke terus memandangi origami itu. Di atas meja layar ponselnya masih menyala. Beberapa saat yang lalu Sasuke baru saja mendapat telpon dari ayahnya yang sekarang ada di Amerika.

Sasuke termenung dalam lamunannya, sesegara mungkin ia harus menyusul Fugaku ke Amerika. Ini dadakan? Tidak. Sebenarnya sudah lama hal ini Sasuke perkirakan akan datang.

Sejak awal ayahnya memang tidak menyetujui Sasuke menjadi seorang guru karena Fugaku ingin putranya segera mengambil alih seluruh pekerjaanya.

Awalnya Sasuke pikir semua akan mudah. Tapi nyatanya sekarang Sasuke tidak tau harus bagaimana.

Sasuke masih ingin di sini, melihat matahari barunya tapi. Ia harus segera pergi. Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya, tanganya langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya yang ada di dekat ponselnya.

Mobilnya melaju kencang, sekarang hanya ada satu tujuan. Sasuke ingin memastikan lagi, apa dia akan terus berharap atau berhenti dan merelakannya.

Sasuke terus menerjang angin malam. Hingga berhenti di dekat bangunan apartement. Tidak jauh di depan sana ada Naruto yang sepertinya baru pulang bekerja. Dia bersama Sai, Sasuke memilih diam di tempatnya tanpa ada niat segera keluar dan menemui Naruto.

Sai dan Naruto bicara, sepertinya Naruto mengusir Sai untuk segera pulang. Tapi Sai dengan wajah pucatnya mencari-cari alasan lain.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan, hingga matanya melebar saat Sai mencuri ciuman di bibir Naruto. Sasuke meremas setir mobilnya. Sai kembali bicara tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sai pergi, tapi tunggu. Naruto menahan Sai.

'Kenapa?.' Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa dirinya begitu bodoh, Sasuke memang tidak begitu mengenal apa itu cinta, karena itu Sasuke ingin mengenalnya. Tapi bagaimana jika tidak ada cinta untuknya.

Sasuke memandang dingin setirnya, dalam sekali tancap Sasuke melaju pergi.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang indah, langit cerah membiru dan matahari bersinar dengan terang. Naruto mengajak kurama jalan-jalan hari ini, terus-terusan bekerja sekolah dan mengurus apartementnya. Mencari hiburan sekali-sekali tidak ada salahnya kan.

Sepeda Naruto sudah di perbaiki oleh Hinata, jadi Naruto bisa berkeliling kota bersama Kurama dengan sepedanya.

" _Nee-chan._ Kurama ingin bertemu _kaa-chan_." Naruto melirik adiknya sekilas, lalu tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah, kita pergi mengunjungi makam ibu juga ayah sekalian."

Kurama mengangguk senang, Naruto mempercepat kayuhannya hingga tiba di tempat pemakaman. Saat di pintu masuk, tanpa sangaja ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"Paman Ayam." Panggil Kurama. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya berbalik menghadap Kurama dan Naruto.

"Sedang apa di sini?." Tanya Kurama. Sasuke memandang bocah dengan wajah polos itu lalu beralih ke Naruto.

'Mengunjungi makan Deidara- _nee?._ ' Tebak Naruto dalam Hati.

'Makan kedua orang tuamu.' Kata batin Sasuke.

'Untuk apa? .' Tanya Naruto pada hati kecilnya.

'Memberi salam perkenalan, dan terima kasih karena sudah menjadikanmu terlahir di dunia ini dan bertemu denganku.'

"..Man..Paman?!." Panggil Kurama lebih keras.

"Mengunjungi makam seseorang." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sungguh?. Kami juga akan mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibuku. Makam siapa yang paman kunjungi?."

"Ayo pergi Ku." Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan adiknya pergi.

"Tunggu.."

Naruto berhenti, namun tidak berbalik. "Ada apa, Sensei?." Tanya Naruto dingin.

"Apa kau begitu ingin aku pergi?."

"..."

"..."

"Ya." Jawab Naruto pendek. "Apa itu yang benar kau ingin kan? Kau yakin, kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi padaku?."

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya. Hiduplah dengan baik dan jangan lihat padaku lagi."

Sasuke memandangi punggung Naruto, sementara Kurama menatap bingung pada kakak dan sensei kakaknya.

Sasuke mendekat, lalu meraih tangan Naruto.

"..." Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke lagi.

Lama Naruto memunggungi Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto pun berbalik dan Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sana.

'Sudah pergi?.' Inner Naruto.

Naruto memandangi tanganya yang tadi di raih Sasuke, lalu membuka kepalan tangannya.

Sebuah kertas origami dari koran. Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa Sasuke memberinya origami burung ini.

" _Daijoubu?._ " Tanya Kurama.

Naruto tidak memjawab masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menengok jam tangan yang tersemat di tanganya.

Mungkin inilah saatnya. Sasuke akan lepaskan jika itu bukan ditakdir kan untuknya, Sasuke tidak bisa memaksakan yang tidak bisa di paksakan.

Mungkin benar, Naruto akan lebih baik jika bersama Sai. Mungkin seharusnya Author menulis pair SaiNaru saja jangan SasuNaru jika hanya untuk PHP.

Naruto menginginkannya pergi, lalu apa lagi Sasuke tunggu. Naruto terlalu baik untuk orang menyedihkan macam dirinya.

—Ya inilah akhirnya, Sasuke menyeret kopernya.

"Hiduplah dengan baik. Agar aku tidak menyesal. Aku pergi... _Sayonara..."_

'...-Naruto...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mind to review?._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Yakin udah kelar?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Peuahahha becanda kok, ceritanya masih panjang belom tamat :'v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalan kelasnya. Hari ini Naruto tidak semangat seperti biasa, pikirannya seakan terpisah dengan jiwanya.

" _Ohayou~!._ " Sapa Hinata, Naruto menoleh sekilas lalu melanjutkan menuju bangkunya.

Hinata mengernyit heran dengan tingkah Naruto yang semakin hari semakin aneh.

 _ **Drap..drap...drap...**_

Semua murid bergegas pergi ketempat masing-masing.

Sakura dan Ino sibuk merapikan penampilan mereka ini adalah jam pelajaran favorite mereka.

 _ **Ckleekkkee..**_

"Hay~ semua!."

"Kakashi Sensei?." Kata Seluruh penghuni kelas 1-2.

Lelaki dengan rambut putih dan mengenakan masker itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah murid-muridnya.

"Sensei kenapa ada di sini? Sasuke Sensei mana?." Tanya Sakura celingukan.

"Ahhh~ itu..."

Sakura diam menunggu kalimat Kakashi selanjutnya begitu juga murid-murid yang lain.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya selama aku tidak ada apa kalian merindukanku?."

"..."

 _ **KrikKrik KrikKrik...**_

"Baiklah... sepertinya kalian lebih senang dengan di ajar oleh keponakan tampanku itu. Tapi aku kan juga tidak kalah tampan darinya." Kata Kakashi pede.

"Sensei! Cepat katakan kenapa sensei yang datang bukan Uchiha sensei?." Tanya Ino. Dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari siswi-siswi yang lain.

"Sasuke sudah tidak menjadi guru di sini lagi."

"HAHH?" "APA?!." "Bagaimana bisa?." "Tidak mungkin!."

Naruto juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa Sasuke berhenti mengajar di sini. Apa karena dirinya?.

"Sasuke sudah punya pekerjaan lain yang jauh lebih membutuhkannya. Tadi pagi dia berangkat kebandara untuk pergi ke Amerika, sekarang mungkin pesawatnya sudah akan berangkat." Kata Kakashi sambil menengok jam tanganya.

 _ **Brakkkk**_

Seluruh pasang mata memandang Naruto yang berdiri dari tempatnya. Tanpa menghiraukan guru dan yang lainya Naruto bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kelas.

Sai tidak mencegah atau pun lainnya hanya melirik sekilas lalu menengok keluar jendela. Sai tidak akan meminta Naruto membalas perasaannya lagi, tidak lagi. Sejak pembicaraan mereka malam itu.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Tunggu..."

Sai memutar tubuhnya, Sai tersenyum dalam hati. Naruto menahannya apa Naruto sudah memutuskan.

"Maaf..."

"Apa?."

"Sekeras apapun aku berusaha. Bagiku kita tetaplah teman tidak lebih...aku tidak bisa..." Kata Naruto menunduk dalam.

"Begitu...kau masih mencintai Uchiha itu?."

"Bukan itu...aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku padanya sekarang. Aku..."

"Kau masih.." Potong Sai. "...aku tidak tau.." Lanjut Naruto.

"Dia juga menyukaimu sekarang. Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu?."

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau kira. Aku cukup sadar siapa aku. Bukan hanya tentang masa lalunya tapi... Kehidupan kami jauh berbeda, aku merasa tidak cukup pantas bersamanya... Aku hanya yatim-piatu yang harus bertahan hidup demi adikku. Apa yang bisa di harapkan oleh orang sepertiku?."

"Jika kau ingin aku melepaskanmu. Kau harus tunjukkan padaku, kau bisa mendapatkan Sensei menyedihkan itu."

"Sai?."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Naruto. Aku sudah lama menjadi temanmu. Kebahagianmu adalah yang terpenting. Dan aku tau apa yang bisa membuatmu senang."

.

.

 _ **Flash back off**_

Naruto berlari masuk kedalam bandara, setelah melaju kencang dengan sepedanya bahkan berhasil melewati mobil.

Matanya menyebar mencari-cari sosok yang ia cari. Naruto mulai berlari berkeliling, sampai menabrak beberapa orang di sana.

"Sensei?!." Naruto memanggil sambil memutar tubuhnya, penerbangan ke Amerika sebentar lagi seharusnya Sasuke masih ada di sini.

Di sisi lain tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada ada seorang lelaki dengan balutan kemeja biru dan celana Hitam meranjak sambil membawa koper sedangnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak melanjutkan langkahnya.

'Aku pergi.'

"SASUKE!."

 _ **Wosshhhhhh~~~**_

Pesawat melaju terbang, Naruto berhenti sambil menormalkan deru Nafasnya.

'Sudah pergi...?.'

Naruto memandang lirih langit biru di angkasa.

'Dia sudah pergi...?.'

"Bodoh!." Umpat Naruto pelan.

"Dasar bodoh!." Naruto memukul-mukul dadanya yang berdenyut ngilu.

"Menyebalkan!."

.

.

"Sialan!."

.

.

"Aku benci!."

.

.

"Aku..."

.

.

"Mencintaimu..."

.

.

"Jangan pergi..."

.

.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..."

.

.

" _Nii-chan.._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **3 Tahun Kemudian...**

.

.

.

Malam dengan udara dingin karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin.

Di sebuah rumah dengan ukuran tidak terlalu besar halaman luas dan terdapat pohon Sakura di samping pagar.

Tanaman-tanaman di sana terawat dengan sangat baik. Di depan pintu sudah ada seseorang dengan seikat bunga dan coklate di tangannya menunggu pintu terbuka.

 _ **Krieettt**_

"Kejutan..!"

"Kenapa ada di sini?." Tanya si penghuni rumah yang ternyata seorang wanita cantik dengan apron yang masih melekat di tubuhnya serta spatula yang mengacung di tanganya.

"Begitu caramu menyambut kepulangan suamimu?! Aku terbang dari belanda ke jepang setelah selesai dengan pertemuan, demi dirimu. Kau tau betapa lelahnya aku sayang?."

"Cih! Aku tidak menyuruhmu pulang! Dan kau bukan suamiku. Kita tidak menikah."

"Kita akan segera menikah...Ayolah~ aku benar-benar lelah."

" _Otou-chan_ akan menghajarmu jika tau kau datang kesini padahal pekerjaanmu belum selesai."

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya kau tidak perlu cemas. _Tou-san_ tau aku kesini, dia malah menitipkan salam padamu."

"Hn?." Wanita itu bersedekap dada, si pria hanya menghela Nafas.

"Aku pergi saja..." Katanya sambil berbalik dan meranjak pergi.

"Teme~~~ jangan begitu. Di drama si pria akan terus membujuk wanitanya dengan rayuan mautnya. Kau ini tidak mengerti sama sekali." Kata si wanita yang sebenarnya adalah Naruto.

"Aku pulang untuk memberimu kejutan, bahkan aku rela jadi Ooc dan kau malah lagi-lagi menjadi korban Drama." Sahut si pria a.k.a Sasuke.

"Tapi kan aku juga mau, kau merayuku seperti di drama itu..." Kata Naruto sambil memilin-milin rambutnya sendu.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya dan menarik senyum miring.

Dua tahun lebih menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto sudah membuat Sasuke cukup hafal dengan semua sifat dan tingkah Naruto. Sasuke berdehem keras lalu berbalik kembali menghadap Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi orang lain Naruto. Aku hanya bisa menjadi diriku sendiri untukmu." Tutur Sasuke sambil menatap dalam sepasang Shappire Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup manis bibir ranum Naruto.

Wajah Naruto bersemu merah membuat Sasuke semakin gemas melihatnya.

. Sasuke mengecup kedua pipi chubby Naruto cepat.

"Happy Birthday... Naru- _chan._ " Bisik Sasuke. Wajah Naruto kian memerah.

"T-teme..." Naruto menusuk-nusuk lengan Sasuke dengan spatulanya.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Kenapa? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?."

"Aku malu..." Cicit Naruto.

Demi Raja Neptunus rasanya sekarang Sasuke ingin sekali memakan wajah manis itu. "Kau bawa apa?." Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menyodorkan sekotak coklat dan buket bunga mawar merah cantik.

Naruto menyambutnya lalu dengan cepat Naruto mencium sudut bibir Sasuke hanya sekilas tapi cukup untuk membuat Sasuke terpana. Naruto yang di kenalnya selalu pemalu kalau urusan Skin-ship.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkanku berdiri di sini?."

Naruto sadar udara di luar sedang dingin akhirnya membawa Sasuke masuk.

"Mana rubah licik itu?." Tanya Sasuke semandang seisi rumah.

"Kurama, menginap di rumah Konohamaru lagi." Jawab Naruto sambil melepaskan jas yang melekat pada Sasuke.

"Begitu...?."

Naruto berdehem pelan lalu meranjak menuju dapur. Tadinya dia sedang memasak tapi terpaksa Naruto hentikan karena mendengar suara bel.

Sasuke menyusul Naruto menuju dapur setelah melepakan dasi yang mengalung di kerahnya dan menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya hingga sebatas siku.

Matanya memperhatikan Naruto yang memasak dengan sangat telaten. Bertahun-tahun hidup mandiri memasak bukan hal yang sulit bagi Naruto.

Dulu Sasuke pikir mereka tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Tapi nyatanya sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah.

Setelah Sasuke berangkat ke Amerika lagi untuk menjalankan perusahaan ayahnya yang memiliki banyak cabang di beberapa Negara beberapa tahun yang lalu. 4 Bulan setelahnya Sasuke kembali ke Jepang, tapi tidak ke Konoha melainkan Suna. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus di selesaikan di sana. Sasuke ke sana bersana sekertarisnya Sara. Di sana tanpa di duga Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto yang sedang liburan di kota asal Sai. Semua terasa sangat dingin saat Sai Naruto Sasuke dan Sara bertemu.

Awalnya Naruto pikir Sara adalah kekasih Sasuke, tapi semua akhirnya menjadi lebih jelas saat Sara sendiri yang menatakan hanya seorang bawahan Sasuke tidak lebih. Setelah masa liburan berakhir saat itulah hubungan mereka mulai membaik.

Bahkan jauh lebih baik. Hingga semua berlanjut sampai sekarang, kedua orang tua Sasuke merestui hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke bahkan Itachi yang paling setuju saat Sasuke mengenalkan Naruto lebih jauh pada keluarganya.

"Bunga dari siapa itu?." Tunjuk Sasuke pada beberapa buket bunga di atas meja makan.

Naruto menengok sebentar. "Dari Sai."

"Sai?."

"Un. Tadi sore Sai, Ino, Sakura, Garaa- _nii,_ Kiba, Hinata dan Shikamaru juga Temari- _senpai_ kemari. Mereka juga datang memberi kejutan dan kue." Terang Naruto.

"Mereka semua?."

"Un.."

Semua teman-temannya datang pada hari ulang tahunnya. Naruto merasa senang bahkan beberapa musuhnya dulu kini menjadi teman-teman baiknya. Begitu banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Seperti hubungan percintaan mereka. Sai dan Ino, mereka saling tertarik satu sama lain setelah mereka sering melepar ejekan satu sama lain. Sakura dan Garaa, Sakura yang saat itu mendapati Naruto bekerja di cafe malah bertemu dengan Garaa. Pria berambut merah itu sukses memikat hati gadis merah jambu itu. Lalu Shikamaru dan Temari, Temari yang merupakan kakak kelas mereka dan menjabat sebagai wakil osis bertemu dengan Shikamaru setelah sama-sama terpilih untuk mewakili sekolah mengikuti olimpiade sains. Dan mereka menjalin hubungan setelah 5 bulan saling mengenal.

Naruto tersenyum simpul ketika mengingat itu semua.

 _ **Grep...**_

"Teme! Aku lagi masak!." Kata Naruto. Sasuke bergeming hanya terus memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

"..."

"Naruto..."

Naruto berbalik menghadap Sasuke lalu mengalungkan tanganya pada leher Sasuke sambil menautkan bibir mereka mesra.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam diam, membiarkan Naruto menguasai permainan ciuman mereka. Di tinggal pergi selama sebulan Naruto sudah menunjukkan kemajuan yang cukup pesat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu..." Balas Naruto setelah melepaskan tautan mereka.

Jemari lentiknya menangkup pipi sang raven Sasuke mengecup hidung imut Naruto lalu menampilkan senyuman mautnya.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku..?"

"I love you... Sensei~ ."

"Love you too Dobe- _chan_."

"Huaaa Teme! Masakanku gosong!." Jerit Naruto setelah aroma gosong tercium dari arah masakan Naruto.

Sasuke mematikan kompor segera. Sementara Naruto mencoba menyelamatkan masakannya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Teme!."

"Sudah lupakan. Sampai mana kita tadi? Aaa~ aku ingat. Naruto aku lapar." Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak lihat makananya gosong?!."

"Aku ingin memakanmu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan. Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!." Naruto mengacungkang pisaunya. Sasuke mengedik tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak bicara hal aneh."

"Jangan mendekat Teme! Kenapa kau sekarang semakin mesum! Ayam pergi sana atau ku potong!." Ancam Naruto. "Sebentar lagi kita menikah Dobe. Atau kau tidak mau menikah denganku?."

"Ehh?."

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur. Kau berutung mendapatkan pria tampan, kaya, dan pintar sepertiku."

"Jangan lupakan satu hal. Kau itu sulit move on Teme." Timpal Naruto.

"Hn. Itu artinya aku tipe yang setia." Sasuke berhasil mencengram pinggang Naruto.

Naruto memandang horor ke arah Sasuke yang tersenyum licik. 'Ayam ini sudah gila.' Inner Naruto.

"Aku akan mengajarimu sesuatu Naruto. Jadi perhatikan baik-baik, mengerti?." Kata Sasuke lalu menggendong Naruto ala bridal style.

Naruto menjerit dan meronta-ronta saat Sasuke mengkatnya dan membawanya pergi.

"Diamlah Dobe. Simpan suaramu untuk nanti."

"HUAAA SASU-TEME! LEPASKAN! LEPAS! TURUNKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK MAU~! AYAM GILA! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!."

"Suarmu sexy Dobe."

"Kau gila Teme!."

"Aku memang sudah gila. Gila padamu Dobe."

" &%#&#*%& %"

"I love you..."

"Ehh?."

 _ **Blamm!**_

"Huaa Teme! Kau modus!."

"Teriak saja sesukamu. Sekarang tidak ada yang akan menolongmu."

"Ugh~ menyebalkan."

"Aku serius Dobe."

"Apa?!."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.."

"Errr...aku juga mencintaimu...Teme.."

"Jadi. Kita lanjutkan?."

"Un.."

"My mine!."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TAMAT.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N :**_ Yg ini beneran tamat ya :v hehehe~ Gimana gaje? Pastinya iyakan? :v blue gak tau endingnya ini bagus apa gak :3. Tadi hp blue sempet eror ㅠㅠ kirain bakalan gak bisa update malam ini~ tapi akhirnya bisa bener lagi :'D & blue akhirnya bisa update^^

Huaa makasih banget buat yang udah mau baca ff gaje punya blue iniㅠㅠ yg udah setia nunggu tiap chapternya :''D yg review fav. Follow dll 3 gomen ne ff blue ini banyak banget kekurangannya kalaunya masih ada typo juga hehe gomen

Akhir kata...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Review?._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-BlueSky04-**


End file.
